Lo siento, pero…Te amo
by Imwithstoopid
Summary: El amor es lo más maravilloso de la vida, y esto sucede cuando disfrutas cada momento, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo...Gracias Santana. Gracias por haber estado conmigo y hacerme pasar los mejores momentos de mi vida. Siempre tuya -Brittany.
1. Capítulo 1

**Nota: Espero que les guste esta historia y dejen una reseña por favor, me gustaría saber que opinan y si debería seguir escribiendo o los cambios que les gustaría ver. Tengo algunos capítulos escritos así que las actualizaciones serán rápidas. Espero les guste. **

**Lo siento, pero…Te amo.**

Era el segundo día de Brittany S. Pierce en Lima, Ohio y sería el primer día en la secundaria McKinley. Normalmente la rubia estaría nerviosa de empezar en una nueva escuela pero siendo esta la sexta vez que se cambiaba de casa con su papa ya estaba más que acostumbrada y a ella en realidad no le importaba por que nunca ha sido la clase de chica popular que tiene amigos o alguna buena razón para quedarse en un mismo lugar, ella prefiere pasar desapercibida y concentrarse en sus estudios y en el baile. Ella tomaba clases de baile como un escape y lo hacia muy bien. Había sido llamada a varias competencias y siempre ganaba gracias a el apoyo de su maestra la señorita Holly Holiday y al de su padre; Daniel Pierce. Pero sobretodo lo hacía por ella, cuando bailaba Brittany sentía completamente que podía volar y no le importaba su alrededor.

La alarma de su despertador sonó y Brittany se despertó sin problemas, tomó una ducha, se puso un vestido que no dejaba ver nada de piel y por si las dudas se puso unas caletas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, unos zapatos negros, su cabello lo ató en una cola de caballo y por último se puso sus lentes.

Bajó y el olor a tocino la llamó y vio a su padre de espaldas preparando el desayuno: "Buenos días papi" "Buenos días Brittany, ¿Lista para tu primer día?". La rubia sabía que no estaba entusiasmada, tampoco lista pero sabía que era así cad meses, nuevo colegio, nuevas personas, nuevos maestros y nuevos insultos con los cuales lidiar a diario "Si, espero hacer nuevos amigos" Brittany mintió.

Después de desayunar Brittany subió a su camioneta y se dirigió a la secundaria McKinley, el camino fue interesante. La rubia se pudo percatar que Lima era un pueblo bastante pequeño y se encontró con cosas bastante interesantes durante el camino. Como por ejemplo una anciana tratando de bajar un gato de un árbol a gritos e insultos, ella sabía lo mucho que eso tardaba ya que su gato; Lord Tubbington no era precisamente el gato más hábil y Brittany siempre tardaba horas en hacer que bajara de los árboles o techos donde subía. También al dar vuelta a una calle vio a un par de chicos uno era alto y tenía el cabello negro, el otro era un poco más bajo de estatura y en su cabello tenía un mohawk y ambos llevaban una chaqueta deportiva pero eso no fue lo que llamó su atención, los dos chicos tenían a otro chico contra un muro, el otro chico era blanco, de estatura promedio y Brittany pensó que estaba vestido como esos diseñadores que salen en las revistas de moda.

"¿Listo para tu primer día Hummel?" el chico del mohawk gritó quitándole la mochila al otro chico.

"Este año no te salvas… uhh ¿atuendo nuevo?" preguntó el chico alto que estaba tan alto que se veía vergonzoso y en ese momento le quitó su chaqueta, la tiro contra el piso y la empezó a patear y pisotear.

Los dos chicos se fueron riendo y el otro se quedó a recoger su chaqueta y su mochila, en ese momento Brittany paró y salió de su coche tan rápido como pudo. "¿Estás bien?", el chico levantó la mirada y se encontró con una rubia que jamás había visto "Eh, si". Brittany estiró su mano y el chico le agradeció por ayudarlo. La tímida chica debatía si preguntar que había ocurrido y quienes eran esos chicos, sobretodo por que en cada escuela Brittany sufría de acoso de parte de los demás estudiantes y sabía que era importante hablar con alguien de ello pero no sabía nada de este chico así que solo se presento "Brittany Pierce" el chico amablemente respondió el gesto "Kurt Hummel". La rubia quedó conmovida con la amabilidad de este chico incluso cuando sólo le había dicho un par de cosas y luego de preguntar hacia donde se dirigía Brittany amablemente le ofreció que se fuera con ella en su camioneta. "Tienes un lindo carro Britt" Era un cumplido que la rubia recibía a menudo y no es que le molestara por que su padre había insistido en que le compraría un auto así de caro y llamativo para su cumpleaños a lo cual Brittany se negaba ya que lo que menos quería era llamar la atención "Uh, eh gracias".

Al llegar a la secundaria la rubia estacionó su camioneta y Kurt amablemente le dio las gracias "Te veo en el receso Britt. Gracias por la ayuda, y no te preocupes por mí. Siempre es así" Brittany le respondió con una sonrisa y Kurt salió de la camioneta y rápidamente corrió hacia una morena de baja estatura y los dos se abrazaron y empezaron a saltar en círculos tomados de las manos.

Brittany salió de su camioneta y como siempre con la mirada agachada se dirigió hacia la entrada de la secundaria cuando de repente escucho una voz que se le hacia familiar y un par de risas "¿Quién es la nueva monja de la camioneta? ¿Tu nueva novia Finn?" Brittany levantó la mirada y vio a el mismo chico del mohawk con su amigo que ahora ya sabía que se llamaba Finn y otras dos chicas que claramente eran las más populares, una era rubia y tenía los ojos verdes y estaba abrazada a Finn pero la otra chica fue la que llamo más su atención. Estaba abrazada del chico del mohawk y era un poco mas baja de estatura que la otra, tenía el cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo, y Brittany pensó que la chica tenía los ojos más lindos que había visto, eran cafés, profundos y se veía más en ellos en muchas expresiones y amas chicas llevaban un uniforme rojo de porristas que dejaba ver las lindas piernas de las dos. En cuanto la morena hizo contacto con los ojos azules de Brittany paró de reír y después de unos segundos se giró incómodamente hacia el chico "Puck te veo en el receso" y lo besó, Puck la tomo por la cintura claramente queriendo hacer mas profundo el beso pero la morena se apartó, tomó a la otra por la muñeca y se fueron "¡Vámonos Quinn!" "¡Espera! Santana" la rubia le dio un rápido beso al otro y se marcharon. Santana… con que ese era su nombre. Brittany vio como los otros dos chicos la seguían mirando y rápidamente sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió hacia la entrada mientras más chicos murmuraban y estaba segura que era por su atuendo y su camioneta, ella nunca se sintió avergonzada de su forma de vestir pero obviamente a nadie le gusta que hablen de ellos a sus espaldas.

Llegando a su primera clase por suerte para ella vio a Kurt sentado con la otra morena a la que había saludado entusiasmado hace unos momentos. "¡Brittany!" Kurt gritó y la rubia se aproximó a él y a la otra chica y se sentó a su lado "Brittany ella es Rachel Berry, futura estrella de Broadway y líder del club Glee que seguramente ganaremos las nacionales este año" Kurt dijo entusiasmando y Rachel comenzó a reír "Gracias…gracias" dijo con una voz como aceptando un Oscar y Brittany no pudo evitar sonreír con la interacción de los dos "Hola, soy Brittany" "Gusto en conocerte Brittany, como Kurt ya lo ha dicho soy líder del club Glee y tienes la suerte de que estemos buscando nuevos miembros así que eres bienvenida a hacer una audición al salón de canto hoy a las 2 de la tarde" Brittany le agradeció y le dijo que consideraría la oferta por una parte le daría la oportunidad de bailar cada semana y además volver a las competencias pero la rubia sabía que no le gustaba llamar la atención y se debía concentrar en su último año de secundaria.

En cuanto a Santana, la morena estaba en los pasillos de la secundaria Quinn "¿Y entonces que opinas?" pregunto la rubia, "¿Eh? ¿De qué? Qué?" Santana no estaba escuchando nada de lo que su amiga le decía, ella seguía pensando en la chica misteriosa y en esos ojos azules, no es que a Santana le pareciera interesante lo que había tras esa mirada…simplemente le parecía tan rara esa chica _rara. Si rara no había nada más ahí Santana…solo piensas que la chica es extremadamente rara y no te interesa conocerla y esos ojos azules simplemente te llamaron la atención por que no son como ningunos que hayas visto…eran tan lindos y la chica era simplemente her…NO Santana tienes que concentarte ¿Por qué no puedo sacar esos ojos azules de mi mente?_ "¡Santana! ¡Te estoy hablando!" Quinn la miraba atentamente y sabía que algo no estaba bien con Santana, conocía demasiado bien a su amiga ¿Pero qué era?


	2. Capítulo 2

**Nota: Espero les guste y escriban sus comentarios por favor (: Quiero saber que opinan y este capítulo es algo triste pero hay que irnos lento para mantener la emoción, les prometo que lo mejor esta por venir. ¡Disfruten!**

**Lo siento, pero…Te amo.**

Capítulo 2

Santana estaba en la práctica de las Cheerios con Quinn cuando vio que la rubia de la que no podía dejar de pensar se aproximaba hacia su camioneta y de nuevo pudo observar los ojos azules que llenaban la cabeza de Santana de pensamientos _¿Quién es? ¿De dónde viene? ¿Por qué siento que la conozco si es la primera vez que la veo? _Estas y muchas cosas más se preguntaba la latina "¡Es un asco!" el grito de la entrenadora Sue sacó a Santana de sus pensamientos y se concentró en la práctica de nuevo. "Santana ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Quinn quien había notado que la latina había estado rara todo el día "Ehmm si Quinn, es sólo que… ¿Quién es ella?" La morena preguntó señalando a Brittany "¿Quién? ¿La rara del vestido que ni mi abuela usaría? No lo sé, nadie sabe. Finn dice que se mudó a Lima apenas hace unos días y que viene de una familia adinerada. ¿Por qué?" "No, por nada. Sigamos ¡1...2…3…4!"

Brittany por otra parte no podía dejar de pensar en la oferta que le había hecho Rachel de unirse al Club Glee, antes había estado pensando en la latina pero se quitó esa idea de la cabeza una vez que volvió a pensar que alguien como Santana nunca sería amiga de alguien como ella.

"Papa, voy a salir" le dijo Brittany a su padre y el sólo le contestó que no se tardará y que se cuidara.

La rubia llegó a la secundaria de nuevo cuando observó el reloj de su camioneta 2:23 p.m. y se preguntó si todavía estarían abiertas las audiciones para el club Glee y tan pronto como pudo corrió al salón de canto y escucho un piano y Rachel estaba en el frente cantando lo que parecía una canción de algún viejo musical de Broadway frente a otros 6 chicos y se quedó parada en la puerta y en cuando Rachel terminó su canción todos se pararon de sus sillas y aplaudieron. "¡Brittany! ¡Veniste!" Gritó Kurt al ver a la rubia parada en la puerta y Brittany apenas reaccionó quiso salir corriendo de ahí, los nervios la invadieron por completo pero Rachel la detuvo "Brittany, ellos son Sam, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Blaine" todos la saludaron muy amablemente "Hola" dijo la rubia tan fuerte como para que sólo ella se escuchara "Y el…" dice Kurt señalando al profesor en el piano "Es Mr. Shue" el profesor. "Gusto en tenerte aquí Brittany…el club Glee necesita nuevos miembros, así que muéstranos lo que tienes" la rubia estaba tan nerviosa que no se pudo mover no sabia que hacer ¿Debía cantar? Porque estaba segura que no sonaría igual que Rachel, además si apenas hablaba ¿Cómo se supone que cantaría? ¿Bailar? Ya había bailado frente a auditorios llenos años atrás no debería tener ningún problema.

Terminó la practica de las Cheerios y Santana le había dicho a Quinn que la esperara en el estacionamiento mientras ella iba a buscar algo a su casillero, la morena rápidamente corrió por los pasillos de McKinley cuando escucho un piano y se dijo a si misma "Esos perdedores siguen aquí…justo lo que necesitaba" en cuanto pasó por el salón vio la puerta abierta y sus ojos fueron directamente a la rubia en el frente moviéndose con tanta confianza, Santana se escondió tras la puerta y solo dejaba ver su cabeza, no podía dejar que la vieran espiando en el Club Glee, arruinaría su reputación pero simplemente no podía quitar sus ojos de la rubia. Estaba bailando de una manera que Santana creía que solo se veía en las películas de Disney, tenía sus ojos cerrados y se dejaba llevar completamente por la música, parecía que no importaba nada ni nadie más. En cuanto Brittany acabó su rutina todos se pararon y apaudieron "¡WOW!" dijo la Mercedes "Britt no nos dijiste que sabías bailar… ¡ASÍ!" dijo Rachel con la misma voz molesta de siempre pensó Santana y en eso vio como Brittany les sonreía a todos tímidamente y la latina pensó que jamás había visto tal sonrisa y luego un mensaje en su celular la sacó rápidamente de sus pensamientos y salió rápido al estacionamiento donde se encontró con una Quinn molesta y desesperada. "¡¿Por qué has tardado tanto?" "Lo siento, sólo … me distraje"

Al día siguiente en el receso Brittany llevaba su comida pero iba distraída, estaba buscando a Kurt y a Rachel para sentarse con ellos como la había hecho el día anterior pero de repente tropezó con alguien "¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH¡" gritó Santana furiosa y todos en la cafetería se le quedaron viendo y Puck rápidamente corrió hacia donde estaban Santana con una expresión que el mismo demonio temería, Quinn con cara que sabía que su amiga se iba a poner toda Lima Heights en cualquier momento y Brittany con la expresión de temor mas grande que alguien haya visto. "Yo..uhh..lo si-" Dijo la rubia pero Santana la interrumpió para decir algo y en cuanto la morena la vio se percató de esos perfectos ojos azules y por un momento no dijo nada pero giro su cabeza y vio a Puck con una expresión que decía "¿Por qué no le dices nada?" y todos en la escuela conocían perfectamente bien a Santana, todos esperaban un buen insulto y lo mas importante para la latina era su reputación "Mira abuelita perdida en una secundaria si te vuelves a cruzar en mi camino será la última vez que sacaras a la luz esos vestidos aun que si yo fuera tu mejor los donaría a un asilo…espera…no, ni mi abuela usaría esos vestidos" Todos en la cafetería comenzaron a reír y burlarse de Brittany y no es que no estuviera acostumbrada a que la gente se burlara de ella si no que lo que le dijo Santana le había dolido más que lo que los demás le pudieran decir. "Lo- yo uh-uh lo siento" Dijo Brittany y salió corriendo y llorando de la cafetería, Rachel observó todo lo que pasó y fue tras ella "¡Brittany! ¡Espera!" La tomó por la muñeca y la abrazó "No te preocupes Britt, así es Santana Lopez con todos. A todos nos trata mal y nos hace sentir menos, te acostumbraras y veras que no vale la pena. Tu vales mucho Britt, y fue un accidente" Brittany podía ver la sinceridad en los ojos de Rachel y por primera vez agradeció haber tenido una amiga "Gracias Rachel, te conozco apenas hace dos días y ya te considero mi mejor amiga" Rachel sonrío y con su pulgar desvaneció las gotas de llanto corriendo por las mejillas de Brittany, la abrazó y se fueron.

Brittany se encontraba caminando hacia sus clases con Rachel y Mercedes en cuando vieron una rueda de estudiantes gritando "¡Tú puedes!" "Uhhh" todos gritaban en conjunto, se acercaron mas y Brittany pudo observar que Santana estaba en el piso con una morena de gran tamaño encima de ella "¡Supéralo Zizes¡ Puckerman es mío!" gritó Santana y segundos después se escucho un grito del director Figgins y llegaron el, el profesor Shue y la entrenadora Sylvester a separarlas "Señoritas esto es suficiente, ¡a la dirección! ¡Las dos!" Santana se levantó y Brittany pudo ver que su labio estaba sangrando y tenía un golpe en la frente que se podía ver a kilómetros de distancia.

"¡Esto es mierda! No voy a ir a escuela de verano y no me uniré al estúpido Club Glee por culpa de esta adicta a la comida que seguro comió un burrito en mal estado y por eso llega y me golpea"

"¡Cuida tu boca Lopez! Por lo menos yo si como"

"¡Chicas! ¡Ya!" Dijo Mr. Shue

Santana sabia que de esta no se salvaría y era eso o repetir último año y eso sería lo último que haría.

"Santana Lopeeeez" dijo el director Figgins con ese acento que molestaba a Santana, no sabía por que siempre decía "Lopez" de esta manera pero eso no le importaba ahora, luego pondría al director el su lugar. Ahora lo que importaba era que no la expulsaran "Te daré la oportunidad de regularizarte en tus clases, te asignaremos un tutor y tendrás que estudiar y si apruebas tus exámenes la escuela de verano será descartada" La morena sabía que eso era su última oportunidad así que sin importarle nada más aceptó "Y en cuanto al Club Glee, es indiscutible. A partir de mañana tendrás que ir a los ensayos y prepárate para las regionales con tus otros compañeros" Santana volvió a decir una mala palabra pero no la escucharon y Figgins le informó que la llamaría mas tarde para presentarla con su nuevo tutor.

Santana salió furiosa de la oficina y se encontró con Quinn "¡Wow! ¿Qué ocurrió Lopez?" La latina no quería hablar de eso y sólo le dijo a Quinn que tenía que tomar clases con un tutor y… si… que estaba obligada a estar en el Club Glee. Quinn no lo pudo evitar y se empezó a reír pero paró una vez que la morena le lanzó esa mirada atemorizante.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Nota: Aquí esta el tercer capítulo, no se de cuantos capítulos será esta fic pero definitivamente se darán cuenta que existe el amor eterno;) Tengo ya muchisimas ideas.  
Si, quise hacer un cambio con la Brittany que siempre ponen en las fics, toda abierta al mundo pero si siguen leyendo descubrirán por que es así de cerrada con la gente. Hay una razón! Sólo espero que no me maten D: y muchas gracias a los que dejan comentarios. De verdad son de mucha ayuda por que así me dejan saber que quieren ver y todo. ¿Con quién les gustaría ver a Quinn? la dejamos con Finn? o Puck? Rachel? Mr. Shue? el director Figgins? hahaha es broma pero digan con quien menos con Santana o con Brittany por que ya tengo su futuro planeado y también ¿qué quieren hacer con Puck? **

**Lo siento, pero…Te amo.**

**Capítulo 3**

Santana estaba en su clase de Ciencias en cuando entró Becky Jackson "Profesora el director Figgins manda llamar a la J-Lo de los pobres" Santana levantó la mirada y miro a Becky con odio. "¿Qué?" preguntó la profesora pero antes de que Becky pudiera responder Santana se levantó y sin decir nada la profesora le dijo con la mirada que podía salir.

La latina entró a la oficina del director Figgins y vio a Brittany sentada con unos libros pegados a su pecho y antes de que pudiera decir algo el director la invitó a tomar asiento "Santana Lopeeeez, le presentó a su nuevo tutor la señorita Brittany S. Pierce". La latina no dijo nada por unos segundos y después… "¡¿Qué? ¡¿Esto es una broma verdad? ¡De ninguna manera!" Santana en realidad no pensaba que fuera tan malo pero debía de mantener su reputación como chica mala y nunca aceptaría que de hecho esos ojos azules llamaban su atención. "La señorita Pierce tiene un record de calificaciones perfecto en sus otras escuelas y no hay nadie mejor para ser su tutor, aun que si no quiere…la escuela de verano la puede esperar señorita Lopez". Brittany sólo miraba al director y luego a Santana, después de unos momentos la latina respondió "Esta bien, esta bien. Mientras el mal sentido de la moda no sea contagioso no me opongo". El director se levantó y se dirigió a ellas diciéndoles que las dejaba solas por un momento para que acordaran los horarios de estudio y se conocieran un poco y luego dejó la oficina. Brittany se giró hacia Santana y con una sonrisa estiró su mano y con los ojos brillantes le dijo "Empecemos de nuevo. Soy Brittany S. Pierce…" Santana se le quedó viendo de una manera extraña pero no extraña mala si no, extraña de curiosidad y Brittany sin tener respuesta dijo "No como Britney Spears… mi segundo nombre es Susan y me apellido Pierce, como P-I-E-R-C-E" La rubia esperando una respuesta de Santana se quedó callada por un momento y dijo "Bueno, cuando te sientas mejor podemos hablar. Hasta luego Santana" luego se paró y cuando iba a salir la latina la sostuvo por la muñeca y le dijo "Brittany, hoy tengo práctica con las cheerios, pero luego puedo…no se… hmm… ¿ir a tu- tu casa?" Brittany sonrió y luego sacó un papel y escribió su dirección y con una sonrisa se despidió de la latina.

Brittany no dejó de pensar todo el día en la latina y lo mismo le ocurría a Santana con la bailarina. La rubia estaba emocionada de llegar a conocer un poco a la morena, aun que no se hacia ilusiones de que llegaran a ser amigas ya que Santana era la clásica porrista popular, hermosa que sólo se juntaba con los deportistas y estaba saliendo con el chico que todas querían y por parte de la morena no se dejaba de preguntar porque después de lo que le había dicho a Brittany… ¿Por qué la rubia de ojos azules aún la trataba como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Por qué era tan amable? ¿Por qué cuando la miraba a los ojos sentía una especie de conexión? _¡Santana! Concéntrate, es sólo una chica como las demás… claro, tiene un sentido de la moda nulo y esos ojos los puede tener cualquiera ¿Cierto? _Se preguntaba la latina.

Santana no le había dicho a Quinn quien era su nuevo tutor, mucho menos a Puck y a Finn. "¡Santana!" Grito Quinn cuando acabó la práctica de las Cheerios "Entonces si vendrás hoy a la fiesta de Karofsky ¿verdad?" Santana lo pensó por un momento, no había tenido un buen día y necesitaba salir a relajarse además sabía que Puck estaría ahí y le daría un poco de acción pero luego se le vinieron a la mente los ojos azules que no podía olvidar "No…no puedo Q" "¡¿Qué?" Santana simplemente no respondió y se marchó dejando a Quinn con la boca abierta y pensando _"¡Santana Lopez nunca se pierde una fiesta!"._

Santana llegó a la dirección que estaba escrita en el papel pero confundida le preguntó a un par de personas si estaba correcto y fue cuando decidió tocar a la puerta de probablemente la casa mas grande y lujosa de Lima, Ohio, esperando respuesta giro la mirada y vio la camioneta de Brittany por un lado: Esta definitivamente era su casa.

Después de unos segundos de no responder Santana caminaba hacia su auto para marcharse y de repente escucho un grito de una voz conocida del otro lado de la casa y corrió rápidamente para encontrarse con Brittany arriba de un árbol tratando de alcanzar el gato mas obeso que Santana había visto en su vida "¡Lord Tubbingon! ¡Baja ya! No voy a perder mas tiempo y tienes prohibido volver a leer mi diario! Gato malo" la latina ya no pudo contener la risa y se soltó a reír a carcajadas, no eran risas malas o de burla era una risa buena se estaba riendo de lo linda y tierna que Brittany se veía ahí arriba y de nuevo volvieron a su mente esos pensamientos _¿Por qué me hace sentir así? ¿Es sólo curiosidad verdad? Jamás podría sentir algo por es- ¡Ya Santana! Deja de pensar tonterías._

Brittany vio como Santana reía "No es gracioso, ¿ahora como bajo de aquí? ¿Me puedes ayudar?" La latina sacudió sus pensamientos y corrió rápido hacia la rubia que ya tenía al gato en sus manos "Uh Uh claro, sólo pon el pie ahí y te ayudo" La bailarina hizo lo que pudo por que su vestido no la dejaba y luego resbaló cayendo en los brazos de la latina, sus ojos se conectaron por un momento y la latina solo pensaba que jamás había visto y había tenido algo así de perfecto frente a ella y luego bajó la mirada a los labios de Brittany y casi podía sentir su respiración, estaba a punto de besarla sin pensar y luego todos esos pensamientos desaparecieron cuando Lord Tubbington se movió violentamente y cayó de los brazos de Brittany "¡Lord T!... Uhmm gracias Santana…por ayu-" la latina la interrumpió aun pensando en lo perfecta que se había sentido la bailarina entre sus brazos "Si, no hay problema y tu gato probablemente pesa mas que tu y yo juntas" Brittany río "Entonces ¿Con qué quieres empezar hoy?" Santana se quedó pensando un poco pero no en las materias, ella seguía peleando con so "Yo" interno, no se podía permitir esa clase de pensamientos "Eh con con Matemáticas?" la rubia sonrío por un momento y luego la tomó del brazo y la llevo a la casa, entraron y Brittany vio a su papa enfrente de la televisión "Hola papi! Ella es Santana…una amiga" normalmente le hubiera molestado a Santana que alguien la llamara amiga, incluso cuando Quinn la llamaba así creía que era estúpido pero con Brittany lo sintió bien y no se opuso "Mucho gusto señor Pierce" Santana sonrió y estiro su mano que Daniel tomó amablemente "Mucho gusto y por favor llamame Daniel, señor Pierce es muy formal y los amigos de Brittany siempre son de la familia" Brittany sonrió "Estaremos en mi cuarto estudiando papi" y rápidamente subieron las escaleras de la casa Santana insistía la casa más grande de Lima.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Nota: 4 Capítulos en un día y contando (: Me gusta escribir y quiero terminar algo por lo menos por que saldré de vacaciones mañana así que no tendré un tiempo para escribir y tengo un presentimiento que este capítulo les va a gustar ;)**

**Lo siento, pero…Te amo.**

**Capítulo 4**

Después de correr por las escaleras al cuarto de Brittany, Santana dejó sus cosas sobre la cama de la rubia observando cuidadosamente el cuarto. Era claro que el cuarto pertenecía a una bailarina ¡_Bailarina! Es cierto ugh no sólo tengo que estudiar con ella si no que ¡también estaré en el club Glee con ella! Esto es imposible no la puedo sacar de mi cabeza y ahora también tendré que soportarlo después de clase… aun que pensándolo bien… _Santana observó por un momento a Brittany y como sacaba los libros y los ponía cuidadosamente sobre un escritorio_, me gustaría pasar más tiempo con Brittany- ¡¿QUE? No esa no es la razón, no puede ser…así puedo convencer a Figgins más rápido y me levantará el castigo._ "¿Entonces si empezamos así?" Preguntó la rubia y claramente Santana no estaba escuchando "Yo, este- lo siento- yo no…no escuche, lo siento Britt-Britt" la rubia sonrió y miró fijamente a la latina "¿Qué?" preguntó Santana "Nada es solo que…me llamaste Britt-Britt" "¿Y qué? Eso no te da derecho a mirarme así" "No es sólo que, sólo mi mamá me llama Britt-Britt" Y luego Brittany bajó la mirada y la latina podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos ¿Por qué de repente sentía que la rubia no tenía derecho a estar triste? Santana sintió que era demasiado para ella ver esos ojos tristes y se acercó a Brittany y con su mano la tomó por la barbilla y le levantó la mirada "¿Quieres contarme?" preguntó la latina a lo que la rubia sólo asintió con la cabeza y luego la morena la guío hasta la cama y se sentaron. Brittany la miró a los ojos "Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 12 años, tenía…te-tenia…" "Shh, Britt esta bien, me puedes contar luego" Santana sonrió y ver a la rubia llorar le provocaban ganas de matar a todos en McKinley si fuera necesario solo que no sabía porque "No, te contaré ahora San" Santana tomó su mano entre las suyas y empezó a hacer círculos y no necesito decir una palabra para que Brittany supiera que la escuchaba "Tenía cáncer, y un día llegué de mis clases de baile y mi padre estaba llorando y apenas lo vi supe que algo había pasado a mi madre, y supe exactamente que fue a los 2 segundos" Santana quitó las lagrimas de las mejillas de Brittany con sus pulgares y la abrazó por lo que Santana sintió que fueron horas aunque sólo fueron unos segundos, necesitaba sentirla. Sentir a la rubia cerca de ella. Sentía que la tenía que proteger, no la quería volver a ver llorar.

Después de varios minutos de silencio Brittany dejó de llorar "Entonces Matemáticas huh?" Santana río y asintió con la cabeza. Después de 40 minutos de estudio Daniel grito "¡Chicas! ¡¿Quieren helado?" la rubia miró a Santana y con solo esa mirada supo que hacer "Dame un minuto" dijo la bailarina se paró y corrió hacia las escaleras, rápidamente tomó dos platos de helado y subió con ellos, cuando entró al cuarto encontró a la latina concentrada en un problema de algebra con la punta de su lengua asomándose por una esquina de su boca lo cual Brittany encontró lo más lindo que haya visto jamás "Chocolate o…" la rubia miro los dos platos de helado "Chocolate?" Santana le sonrió "Hmm creo que chocolate esta bien" y tomó un plato de las manos de Brittany y sus manos se tocaron por un momento y se miraron a los ojos "Hmm…entonces te mudaste apenas hace unos días?" pregunto la morena quitando sus manos rápidamente "Si, mi papa y yo nos mudamos mucho. No me sorprendería que mañana me dijera que hay que empacar para irnos a otro lugar" "¡NO!" grito la latina golpeándose por dentro. _¡Demonios Santana! ¡Tienes que controlarte! _"Quiero decir que no…no creo que te mudes tan rápido por que…" y sonó el celular de la latina _¡Pff! ¡Me salvé! _Pero aún no lo contestaba y Brittany se le quedó viendo pensativa "¿No vas a contestar?" "Ah, este si"… "¿Hola?...No Fabray. No. No puedo ahorita… está bien. Ahí estaré" En cuanto dijo eso la rubia bajó la mirada con tristeza y Santana lo pudo notar, puso el plato de helado por un lado y se acercó a Brittany y la tomó por ambas manos "Gracias por todo Britt-Britt, me divertí mucho contigo…" _¡¿QUÉ? ¡SANTANA LOPEZ LO ESTAS HACIENDO DE NUEVO! _"…pero me tengo que ir y recuerda que siempre puedes hablar conmigo Britt" La rubia levantó la mirada y le sonrió. Santana sabía que si se quedaba más tiempo ahí iba a enloquecer así que le soltó las manos y bajaron por las escaleras, la latina se despidió de Daniel y le agradeció, luego salieron y Brittany acompañó a la morena hasta su carro y nuevamente se miraron fijamente a los ojos por no mas de 5 segundos "Gracias San" dijo Brittany y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Luego se giro y regresó a su casa. Santana arrancó su auto y tan pronto como giro a la siguiente calle paró el carro y puso su mano en su mejilla, luego se miró en el espejo y tenia las mejillas de un niño de 12 años recibiendo su primer beso, aun podía sentir los labios de Brittany en su piel y le causaban toques de electricidad y su estómago no dejaba de mandarle señales confusas "¡CALLÁTE! ¡SÓLO ESTAS HAMBRIENTO! ¡NO ES NINGÚN OTRO TIPO DE SENTIMIENTO!" Santana gritó y un par de ancianos se le quedaron viendo por la ventana del carro a lo que la latina no dejando atrás sus raíces de Lima Heights les dijo "¡¿Que? ¡Tienen como 80 años y parece que jamás habían visto a alguien enamorarse!" Los ancianos asustados se fueron y una ves que la latina reacciono se quedó en shock de lo que había dicho _No Santana Lopez tu no te puedes estar enamorando, simplemente ¡no puedes! Además no puede ser de Britt, apenas la conoces hace unos días y parece que sus vestidos se los robó a su abuela…es que esa sonrisa…esos ojos…esa alegría ante la vida…la manera en que ve lo bueno en las personas aun que ellas no muestren nada, como tu por ejemplo Santana. No puede ser que por años mantengas la reputación de chica ruda frente a todos y de la nada llegue alguien que hace que tus rodillas tiemblen y te sientas la persona mas débil del mundo a su lado…a la mierda todo te estas enamorando Santana Lopez._

"Me estoy enamorando" Santana sonrió y de nuevo notó esa sonrisa tonta y sus mejillas rojas.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Nota: Hola! el 5to capítulo en un día eh? ;) Sólo espero que no me maten y les prometo que les voy a recompensar por TODO! También les prometo que no me iré de vacaciones sin dejarlos con un buen capítulo en el fin de semana. Dejen sus comentarios y sus quejas.. todo se acepta! bueno o malo. Y pues también me gustaría que me dijeran ¿qué creen que pasará? quiero leer sus predicciones! **

**Lo siento, pero…Te amo.**

**Capítulo 5**

Al día siguiente Brittany y Santana las dos caminaron con la sonrisa más grande por todo McKinley. "¡Hola Brittany! Escucha tengo todo preparado para las regionales y necesito que todos voten para ver que canciones les gustaría verme cantar en mi solo" Se acercó Rachel con la misma sonrisa de siempre a la rubia "Hola Rach, si ahí estaré. No te preocupes" luego llegó Kurt corriendo y aterrorizado "¡Chicas! ¡Chicas!" "¿Que pasa Kurt?" preguntaron las dos como si lo hubieran planeado "Puck…" **respiro** "y…y…Quinn…y…Finn…¡San-San-Santana!" "¡¿Qué pasa con Santana?" preguntó Brittany con un tono preocupante por lo cual Rachel la miró algo confundida y luego Kurt aun más preocupado dijo "¡Vienen para aca con slushies!" Brittany miró a Rachel preguntándose que eran _"Slushies" _"Luego te digo Britt, ahora solo, por lo que mas quieras… ¡Corre!" Dijo Rachel con tono preocupante pero la rubia no hizo nada y les dijo "Estoy segura que Santana jamás nos haría al-" y en ese momento los cuatro, Puck, Finn, Quinn y Santana caminaron hacia ellos con los vasos de slushie y mientras Brittany reaccionaba Puck, Finn y Quinn les lanzaron el refresco helado a los 3, todos ellos menos Santana y en ese momento los tres miraron a Santana "¿Qué esperas? Sólo faltas tu por lanzarles el refresco a estos perdedores" dijo Puck y la latina volteo a ver como Rachel, Kurt y Brittany tenían la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados, segundos después la bailarina llevo sus manos a sus ojos para quitar el hielo y la latina seguía mirando a Puck y luego a Brittany. Justo cuando la rubia pudo quitar el suficiente hielo de sus ojos y los abrió la morena pensó _PERDÓNAME BRITT-BRITT _y en ese momento la latina le lanzó el refresco directo a la cara haciendo cerrar los ojos a Brittany de nuevo. Rachel el limpio un poco el refresco y la rubia pudo abrir los ojos y se encontró con una Santana riendo con los otros 3 y luego cuando hicieron contacto visual la latina pudo ver el dolor que sentía la rubia, y le dolió como nada en la vida. Rachel tomó a Brittany por el brazo "Vamos, tengo algunas blusas en mi casillero y toallas para limpiarnos" y antes de darse la vuelta Brittany volvió a ver a Santana agachó la mirada y se fue.

"¡AHHHHHHH DUELE!"

"Lo sé Britt, se pasará después de un tiempo" dijo Rachel ayudando a su amiga a limpiar su rostro "Aquí tengo un par de blusas, sé que eres casi medio metro mas alta que yo pero con algo de ayuda te quedarán"

"Gracias Rach pero por si no lo has notado llevo un vestido…" dijo Brittany algo sarcástica.

"Bueno Britt mira podemos conseguir un par de pantalones, Kurt te puede prestar unos" le dijo Rachel con una sonrisa "Estoy segura no le importara, ¿Quieres que le vaya a buscar?"

"Si, por favor" Brittany miró a Rachel con tristeza pero la morena sabía que no era sólo por lo del refresco en la cara, ella sabía que algo más le pasaba a su amiga, luego le ofreció una sonrisa y se marchó.

Después de unos minutos Brittany escuchó la puerta del baño abrir y cuando iba a agradecerle a Rachel vio que no era precisamente esa morena la que estaba entrando por la puerta del baño "Britt?" Santana dijo con tristeza "¿Qué haces aquí Santana?" dijo Brittany con un tono serio que no le gustaba nada a Santana "Sólo venía a dis-" "No tienes nada que disculparte y si me lo permites estoy esperando a alguien. En un rato podemos ir a hablar con Figgins y explicarle que simplemente no podemos trabajar juntas, estoy segura que si yo hablo con él te conseguirá un nuevo tutor" dijo la rubia con un tono que quería contener las lagrimas y Santana sintió que el mundo se le venía encima ¿Por qué siempre tenía que arruinar todo por orgullo? Quería a Brittany y mucho mas de lo que ella había planeado querer a alguien.

"Pero Britt yo no quiero a otro tut-" dijo Santana en cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y entro Rachel.

"Oh Rachel, que bueno que estas aquí casi empieza mi clase de Ciencias y no quiero perderla" dijo la rubia ignorando completamente la presencia de Santana y la morena solo salió enojada del baño, no con Brittany si no con ella misma ¡¿Por qué? Se preguntaba la latina, se metió a otro baño, se puso contra la pared y se dejó resbalar hasta quedar sentada, no pudo más. Empezó a llorar desconsoladamente "¡Eres una estúpida Santana! ¡Deberías quedarte aquí para siempre hasta que te mueras!" se decía así misma la latina entre llantos.

Regresaron a sus clases y en el receso Santana se sentía aún peor. "¿Que te pasa? Aaa ya sé seguro extrañas meterte en la zona de Puckerman. No te preocupes hoy en tu casa a las 8. ¿Te parece?" dijo Puck tomando a la latina por la cintura acercándola a él pero la latina opuso resistencia y buscó a Brittany por la cafetería "Déjame tranquila Puckerman no estoy de humor para ti, además creo que siento más placer cuando molesto a Berry sobre Barbra Streisand que el placer que siento contigo en la cama" Puckerman sabía que algo estaba mal con su chica y no sabía que era "Tranquila, sé que no lo dices enserio. Hoy en tu casa a las 8. He dicho" Santana lo miro con desprecio y no sabía que hacer para que entendiera y sólo involuntariamente se le salió "¿Sabes algo Puckerman? Eres tan patético que cuando hablo contigo me dan ganas de rezar por nuestra sociedad y por si tu cerebro no te da para procesar la información: terminamos" Puck no sabía si había escuchado bien así que comenzó a reir y la latina con una mirada le dejó saber que hablaba enserio y luego él se fue gritando "¡Nadie! ¡Escúchame Santana! ¡Nadie termina conmigo!" La latina comenzó a reír de lo que había hecho sabía que no había lastimado sus sentimientos. Puck y ella no se querían solo se usaban para tener relaciones. Sabía que estaría bien, sólo esta enojado.

Las clases terminaron y Santana sabía que era hora de ir al Club Glee, pero eso no es lo que le molestaba. Le molestaba que que Brittany estaría ahí y seguramente no le hablaría o simplemente sabría que la rubia iba a tener esa mirada de tristeza que Santana no toleraba ver.

Santana entró al salón del coro e inmediatamente se percató de la rubia pero no estaba usando un vestido, esta vez traía unos jeans a tubo que marcaban unas largas y perfectas piernas y una blusa que le quedaba algo corta, claramente era de Berry pensó la latina pero no quitaba la mirada de esas piernas, parecían ir por horas y horas, eran interminables y perfectamente tonificadas. Las clases de baile eran evidentes.

"Santana?" dijo Mr. Shue sacando a la morena de sus pensamientos "Perdón, yo sólo…" "Toma asiento Santana" y así lo hizo la latina y mientras Rachel y Kurt cantaban un dueto Santana pudo observar que un chico rubio de chamarra deportiva con unos labios enormes no dejaba de bromear con Brittany y la rubia igualmente no paraba de reír y en cada momento que tenía el intentaba tomarle la mano. Santana ya no podía más pero no sabía que pasaba exactamente, no podían ser celos. Seguramente ya se estaba hartando de la voz de Berry y sus canciones de Broadway que nadie conocía cuando acabó la canción todos se pararon y aplaudieron menos la latina "Sé que todos están ansiosos por escucharme cantar Don´t Rain On My Parade en las regionales…" dijo Rachel entusiasmada pero Santana la interrumpió "Por un momento te voy a pedir que cierres la bocca Gay Streisand…Mr. Shue ¿puedo?"


	6. Capítulo 6

**Nota: Les traigo el capítulo 6! Les va a gustar, se los prometo oh y aquí esta la canción del capítulo con subtítulos en español watch?v=zjt0-g7uweg&feature=fvst (:**

**Lo siento, pero…Te amo.**

**Capítulo 6**

Al día siguiente Santana se veía completamente como un zombie, no había dormido nada pensando en la rubia, literal… ¡nada! Toda la noche estuvo pensando en la mirada que le había puesto Britt después de lanzarle el slushie. Iba por los pasillos de McKinley y todos murmuraban ella sólo pensaba que lo único que decían era seguro de lo mal que se veía y de repente se acercó un chico "Hola San-Santana" la latina lo miró fijamente preguntándose que quería "Me preguntaba si querías salir co- conm-" Santana puso su dedo índice en la boca del chico y le dijo "No se quién seas y no me interesa pero no te lo tomes a mal, no me interesa nadie ahorita…" Santana se quedo callada queriendo continuar la oración (más que Brittany Susan Pierce y no la puedo tener) pero se quedó callada y el chico tímidamente se alejó de ella _Ok si chicos aún me preguntan si quiero salir con ellos aun viéndome así de mal y tan pronto de enteran de que terminé con Puckerman no debe ser tan malo: Santana Lopez eres todo un reina en este lugar._

Pero de repente una voz la saco de sus pensamientos Santana era Brittany y la latina no puede negar que se sintió feliz de que la rubia le había hablado "¡Britt! ¿Qué ocurre?" Santana observó el rostro de la bailarina y rápidamente desvaneció la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro. "¿Me preguntaba si hoy podríamos ir a hablar con Figgins…para, pa-para que te cambie el tutor?" La latina quería llorar en ese momento, no quería cambiar de tutor.

Quería decirle a Brittany todo lo que sentía pero no podía…simplemente no podía y tampoco debía dejar que su reputación en McKinley cambiará si la veían llorar así que sin responderle a Brittany salió corriendo y la rubia la siguió con la mirada, no le gustaba ver a Santana así pero también algo detuvo a la bailarina de seguirla…la campana…por mucho que Britt quería salir corriendo tras la morena sabía que no podía perderse clases y menos Química así que se dirigió al salón de clases y no podía concentrarse en nada sólo quería estar con la latina, abrazarla, sentir su piel, oler su cabello…besarla.

Acabando las clases ambas chicas se dirigían por caminos diferentes al Club Glee. "No Quinn, te he dicho ya que tengo que ir a Glee, no puedo saltármelo ¿No ves que Figgins me tiene en la mira?" Quinn la miró con atención, sabía que eso no le preocupaba a Santana. Ella tenía algo más y también sabía que lo de Puckerman no le había afectado para nada "¿Por qué terminaste con Puck?" Quinn esperaba una respuesta "Uhm-uh, sólo no es lo suficiente para mi. Me aburrió" Santana sabía que no era buena mintiendo y conocía a Quinn desde hace mas de 10 años, no le iba a creer "Está bien" dijo Quinn y rápidamente Santana le respondió "Mira Quinn, piensa lo que quieras pe- ¿Qué? ¿Esta bien?" Santana no podía creer la respuesta que había recibido "Si, Santana. Nos vemos mañana" la rubia se marchó y la latina entro al club en donde ya se encontraba Brittany hablando con Rachel y Mercedes e inmediatamente hizo contacto visual con la latina que le dio una sonrisa rápida, pero la sonrisa era triste y la rubia no pudo evitar sentirse triste en ese momento, y culpable.

Cuando entro Mr. Shue al salón Rachel saltó de su silla rápidamente "Mr. Shue si me permite me presentare con una canción de la clásica obra "Evi-"pero Santana la interrumpió "Woo, woo Berry por mucho que todos morimos de ganas por oírte cantar y luego fingir una ovación de pie…" dijo Santana sarcásticamente "…esta ves es mi turno, Mr. Shue ¿me permite?" y con una sonrisa Mr. Shue asintió con la cabeza claramente sabía lo que Santana quería.

Santana se paró en frente de todos sus compañeros y miró fijamente a Brittany que estaba hablando con Sam "Esta canción es para demostrarle a una persona…" seguía mirando fijamente a la rubia que tenía los ojos llenos de alegría "… para demostrarle a una persona lo mucho que me importa y cuanto siento todo lo que le he hecho en el pasado" La música empezó a sonar y la latina comenzó a cantar con la voz mas perfecta que Brittany había escuchado

_Oh, why you look so sad?__  
Tears are in your eyes__  
Come on and come to me now__  
Don't be ashamed to cry__  
Let me see you through__  
'cause I've seen the dark side too__  
When the night falls on you__  
You don't know what to do__  
Nothing you confess__  
Could make me love you less___

I'll stand by you_  
I'll stand by you__  
Won't let nobody hurt you__  
I'll stand by you_

Santana cantaba sin quitar la mirada de Brittany y la rubia miraba a la latina como si no hubiera nadie más en el cuarto

_So if you're mad, get mad__  
Don't hold it all inside__  
Come on and talk to me now__  
Hey, what you got to hide?__  
I get angry too__  
Well I'm a lot like you__  
When you're standing at the crossroads__  
And don't know which path to choose__  
Let me come along__  
'cause even if you're wrong_

La latina comenzó a llorar y ya no le importaba quién la viera, todo lo que quería en ese momento era a Brittany, no le importaba ni la reputación, ni su status social de mala, ni la popularidad, ni el respeto. Le importaba Brittany.

_And when...__  
When the night falls on you, baby__  
You're feeling all alone__  
You won't be on your own___

I'll stand by you_  
I'll stand by you_

La canción terminó y Santana salió corriendo de la sala de coro todos preguntándose que había pasado, nadie había visto a Santana Lopez actuar de esa manera, todos estaban viendo a una Santana desconocida. Se podía ver a través de ella, hasta Rachel tenía la mano en el corazón y estaba quitando algunas lagrimas de su cara.

Brittany se levantó y con una simple mirada y sonrisa Mr. Shue le dejó saber que se podía retirar.

La rubia corrió y alcanzó a ver que Santana iba saliendo de la puerta de la escuela "¡Santana! ¡Espera!" pero la latina seguía corriendo, gracias a las largas piernas de Brittany la logró alcanzar antes de que se fuera del estacionamiento y la tomo por el brazo "Santana…me parece que el director Figgins dijo que teníamos que estudiar juntas. ¿Recuerdas?" la rubia esperó una respuesta pero la latina solo se giró y le dio un fuerte abrazo al que la rubia correspondió sin preguntárselo dos veces "Gracias San, se lo mucho que esto significa para ti"


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, este capítulo es SOLO interacción entre Rachel y Brittany ya que quiero hacer mas profunda su amistad para futuros capítulos y no quería que saliera de la nada la confianza entre las dos. No tiene Brittana pero es necesario profundizar las amistades considerando que Brittany nunca había tenido una amiga y NECESITO QUE ME RESPONDAN ESTA PREGUNTA! ¿QUIEREN QUE QUINN APOYE A SANTANA? O QUE SEA MALA POR UN RATO Y AL FINAL LA VOLVEMOS BUENA? ES MUY IMPORTANTE ESO POR QUE O SEA YA TENGO TODO PLANEADO PERO QUIERO VER SI QUIEREN VER EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE QUINN EN BRITTANA DE BUENA O MALA MANERA**

-

**Lo siento, pero…Te amo.**

Capítulo 7

Brittany llegó a su casa muy entusiasmada y sabía exactamente por que era: Santana Lopez. Lo que había hecho la morena había sido lo más lindo que alguien habría hecho por Brittany y no podía dejar de pensar en el beso…fue pequeño pero había mucho significado detrás de él.

"¿Brittany? ¿Estás bien?" escucho las voz de su padre y unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación.

"Si, papi. Muy bien" respondió la rubia a su padre.

"Que bueno, por que alguien te busca"

La rubia feliz esperaba que fuera Santana, rápidamente recogió unos libros que estaban en su cama por que lo que ella consideraba desorden era lo impecable para la mayoría de los adolescentes en esta época. Brittany no sabía mucho de eso, creía que todos eran diferentes pero eso era lo que le gustaba de las personas. Que todas eran diferentes, si todos en sus pasadas escuelas y en McKinley se burlaban de ella por como vestía, caminaba, hablaba, su forma de pensar, por estar en Glee pero no le importaba ella estaba convencida de que ser diferente era lo que la hacía mas especial además sabía que si Santana la quería así nada mas importaba.

Cuando se abrió la puerta de su habitación Brittany se sintió algo decepcionada de no ver a Santana ahí parada pero su decepción se esfumo tan pronto como Rachel corrió hacia ella y la saludo con un abrazo "Hola Britt ¿Cómo te encuentras?" Rachel dijo muy sonriente como siempre, la rubia no entendía como Rachel no esra del agrado de todo McKinley, incluso algunos de Glee la molestaban, si la morena hablaba mucho y a veces podía ser muy demandante con tal de alcanzar la perfección pero sinceramente era la mejor amiga que alguien podría querer "Muy bien Rachel. Gracias por visitarme…pero ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" si lo pensaba bien Brittany sólo le había dado su dirección a Santana pero ignoro eso por ahora, la verdad no tenía nada de malo que Rachel la visitara, era su mejor amiga y la hacía sentir bien. "Oh nada más venía a que me contaras que pasa contigo y con Santana" Rachel sonrío a Brittany, claramente se había dado cuenta y no tenía por qué ocultárselo a su mejor amiga…pero ¿Qué opina Santana? No sabía si debía mantener el secreto, no eran novias pero Brittany sabía que aun que lo negara Santana no aceptaría el cambio de status en la escuela, sería muy complicado que de un día a otro pasara de ser la chica mas popular a ser la chica que sale con la chica mas anti-social de McKinley ah y la que se viste con los vestidos de su abuela. "Rachel, yo no se- no se- si deba contarte, mira yo si quiero pero San- San- y yo no lo hemos platicado" Brittany quería contarle a alguien, estaba su padre y sabía que el la apoyaría en todo pero también sabía que su padre le diría las consecuencias y que en algún momento le tendría que decir a Santana que… _¡No no pienses en eso ahora Brittany! Ahorita estas bien, estas contenta. Eso será después._ "¡BRITTANY!" Rachel gritó y claramente la rubia notó que no había escuchado nada de lo que la morena le dijo "Lo siento Rach" "Esta bien Britt, sólo dije que no me tienes que contar pero es bastante obvio lo que sientes por Santana…y aunque ella lleva haciendo mi vida miserable por casi 10 años me siento feliz por ti" Brittany sonrío al escuchar lo que su amiga había dicho y bastó sólo con un abrazó para dejarle saber lo mucho que la quería.

Rachel se quedó toda la tarde haciendo tarea con Brittany, en eso las dos se entendían perfectamente e incluso la rubia ayudo a la morena con algunos problemas de Matemáticas que según Rachel no los haría por que no eran necesarios para su audición a NYADA. Y cuando sacaron el tema Brittany le dijo a Rachel lo mucho que quería entrar a Julliard a estudiar baile y cuando Rachel escuchó esto se puso a gritar y saltar de felicidad por que eso significa que las dos estarían en Nueva York y se verían todos los fines de semana, igualmente la rubia se emocionó pero luego pensó en Santana ¿Qué haría Santana acabando su último año en McKinley? "Brittany me tengo que ir, mis padres deben de estarse preguntando por mi" Brittany reaccionó rápidamente y le agradeció a la morena por su apoyo y su compañía, la acompaño hacia la puerta y la despidió con un fuerte abrazo de nuevo "Hasta luego Britt…hasta luego Sr. Pie- Daniel, tiene una linda casa" "Gracias y hasta luego Rachel, vuelve cuando quieras ¿Segura que no te quieres quedar?" Brittany miró a la morena muy sonriente y con unos ojos que brillaban a kilómetros de distancia y no se pudo negar "Tal vez podemos llamar a mis padres?" preguntó Rachel y Brittany la tomó por las muñecas y la llevo hasta el teléfono escuchando atenta la conversación de Rachel y cuando terminó la llamada Rachel fue la que abrió la boca primero "Bien Brittany, antes de que hagas cualquier cosa debes saber que debo imprimir una forma firmada por ti y por tu padre con unas ciertas condiciones que debes cumplir para que mis padres aprueben esta reunión nocturna" Brittany se empieza a reír pero Rachel le lanza una mirada que le dejaba saber que hablaba enserio y rápido corrió por su computadora y empezó a escribir.  
"Yo Brittany S. Pierce (no Britney Spears) como futura reina de Lima Ohio declaro que Rachel Berry puede quedarse a dormir en mi casa y le haremos comida vegetariana, no dejare que Lord Tubbington duerma encima de ella y podrá usar el baño" Rachel leyó lo que la rubia había escrito y ambas empezaron a reírse "Rach tienes que admitir que esto es menos ridículo que lo que tus padres están pidiendo" y golpeándola con un libro la morena le responde "No, no lo es Brittany. Una futura Barbra necesita cuidados especiales además estoy segura que corro peligro de ser comida por tu gato, fácilmente quepo por su boca, ¿Qué le das de comer por cierto? Es enorme." Brittany miró a Lord Tubbington que estaba en su cama "Lord T. sólo come comida de humanos" Brittany sonrío a su gato "Querrás decir que sólo come humanos" Corrigió Rachel riendo de Brittany.

Después de corregir la forma con las especificaciones de Rachel incluyendo una foto de Brittany y una de Lord T. Solo para estar seguros que ninguno de los dos fuera o tuviera cara de asesino serial la enviaron por correo a los padres de Rachel y recibieron respuesta que la morena se podría quedar en casa de Brittany por la noche pero que sus padres no aprobaban que durmiera en la misma habitación de Lord Tubbington por que según los padres de Rachel el gato tenía cara de que fumaba y no querían que se dañaran los pulmones de Rachel.


	8. Chapter 8

**Esta es la última actualización hasta el Lunes o tal vez el domingo, me iré de vacaciones pero estoy segura que les va a gustar este capítulo. MUY MUY SEGURA ;) Gracias a todos los leen la fic y doble gracias a los que dejan sus comentarios, recuerden que me gustaría recibir mas recomendaciones, predicciones, quejas, etc. Todo es aceptable y es bueno. ¡Espero que les guste!**

**ladybathory19**: Que bien que te guste la Britt de la historia, es que siempre la ponen igual y los cambios son buenos ¡Gracias!

**Ana_kunis**: Aún no llegamos a esa parte pero verás que todo saldrá bien con Santana. ¡Gracias!

**Pamela Lopez-Pierce: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, estoy feliz que si les guste una Britt así por que no estaba segura pero hay una razón por la cual no se acerca mucho a la gente. Ya la averiguaran ;)

**_Claudia_100%fanGLEE_Bol: **Que bueno que te esta gustando, ahí ya les dejo por lo menos unos capítulos para el fin de semana y como ya lo dije: Los cambios son buenos ;)

**CrazyJava:** hahahaha me gustan tus comentarios y tus especulaciones y de Faberry **wink wink** no lo sé. Ya veremos… a muchos no les gusta la mescla de Feberry en las fics de Brittana pero a mi en lo personal me encanta! Aun que también quiero tomar en cuenta las opiniones de los demás así que ya veremos ;)

**Iriz_santana_nayaheather: **¡TUUUUU! Gracias por todos tus comentarios! Enserio muchas gracias me da gusto que te esté gustando y por Rachel no te preocupes ;) ella sólo es una fiel amiga de Britt, sólo que las necesito bien unidas para los planes que tengo para esta historia.

**GRACIAS A TODOS ENSERIO, AUN QUE LA LEAN Y NO DEJEN COMENTARIO NO IMPORTA! ES MI PRIMERA FIC Y LLEVO MUY BUENA RESPUESTA HASTA EL MOMENTO**

**-Carmen**

**PS. ¡HeYa vive!**

**Lo siento, pero…Te amo.**

**Capítulo 8**

Al siguiente día era sábado y Brittany estaba como siempre haciendo algunas tareas y terminando sus proyectos ¿Qué estará haciendo Santana? Se preguntó la rubia olvidando por unos momentos sus trabajos y de repente escucho unos golpes en su ventana "Lord T! Te has vuelto a escapar ¿cierto?" y cuando abrió la ventana vio a una morena arriba del árbol aventando piedras a su ventana "¡¿San? ¡¿Qué haces ahí?" Gritó preocupada la bailarina después de mirar hacia abajo y ver que era una altura bastante grande "Quería venir a verte" dijo sinceramente la morena "Bueno sabes que tengo puerta ¿verdad? Y un timbre" rio Brittany "Así es más romántico" dijo la morena y después vio como la rubia de ojos azules bajo la mirada y pudo notar sus mejillas tornarse de otro color y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver su reacción "San, baja de ahí. Te caerás y no me hagas subir por ti como Lord Tubbington" la latina llego cautelosamente hacia la ventana del cuarto de Brittany y cuando por fin puso los dos pies en la recamara se acercó a la chica, la tomo por las manos y le dio un tierno beso. No duró mucho, las dos querían tomar las cosas con calma.

"¿Cómo te encuentras Britt-Britt?" dijo la morena y al ver la felicidad en Brittany cuando la llamaba así decidió que así la llamaría siempre "Bien San, me gusta cuando me dices Britt-Britt" le dijo la rubia sonrojándose aun mas "Creo que te debería poner un apodo… Sanny… San…¡Santa!" grito la rubia emocionada "¡¿QUÉ? No Britt, de ninguna manera te voy a dejar llamarme "Santa"" la morena trató de sonar seria pero sabía que no podía cuando tenia esos ojos azules en frente de ella mirándola con ese brillo e ingenuidad "¿Por qué no Santaaaaa-na?" Bromeo la rubia "Britt…nada de Santa" y la miró seriamente po segundos y después soltó una carcajada y la empezó a perseguir por todo el cuarto "¡NADA DE SANTA!" grito la morena mientras trataba de empujar a la otra chica hacia la cama pero Brittany era mas alta y tenía mas fuerza y ella fue la que la empujo y termino el cuerpo de la rubia arriba de el de la latina en la cama "Para Navidad quiero…hmm… un diario que se abra con contraseña para que Lord T. No lo pueda leer" Santana comenzó a reír y no pudo evitar notar lo bien que se sentían sus cuerpos así de cerca y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio a la rubia un apasionado beso y en cuando Brittany sintió la lengua de Santana buscando espacio la dejó entrar sin ningún problema y las dos se besaron con pasión hasta que necesitaron aire y volvieron a comenzar. Ambas no podían creer lo bien que sus labios y sus lenguas se entendían, Brittany pensó que era como una perfecta coreografía de baile y Santana no estaba pensando nada mas que estaba segura que en ese momento no necesitaba nada mas ni nadie mas en el mundo, podía quedarse así con Brittany hasta que acabara el mundo.

Después de un rato ambas se separaron y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras y fueron directo a la cocina para recargar algunas energías. Mientras Brittany inspeccionaba su cocina, la morena se quedó viendo a su alrededor y pudo notar por primera ves todas las cosas que había en casa de Brittany y se preguntaba ¿A qué se dedicara su papa? ¿Por qué Brittany nunca habla de su dinero? Santana sabía que si ella tuviera todo lo que tiene la rubia tendría fiestas a diario sólo para presumir su casa, o si tuviera su camioneta pondría música a todo volumen y recorrería las calles sin rumbo simplemente para poner a todos celosos "Oye Britt-Britt" "Si, ¿San?" respondió la rubia curiosa esperando a que la latina continuara "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? No tienes que responder si no quieres" sabía que podría ser algo inapropiada "Dime" la morena se quedó pensando por unos segundos como preguntar sin que Brittany se ofendiera "¿Por qué nunca hablas en McKinley sobre esto…?" dijo la latina con su dedo índice apuntando hacia arriba en círculos "¿Sobre que San?" "Tu sabes…esto…tu casa…tu camioneta…" Santana se quedó callada esperando que la rubia no se molestara por la pregunta "Oh, porque. No lo sé. No me gusta que la gente me mire o se acerquen a mi por eso, nunca le he pedido a mi padre nada de lo que me compra, él dice que lo necesito pero yo me pude haber conformado con una bicicleta para llegar a la escuela y … " La rubia se quedo pensando y miro a la latina a los ojos "…Con dinero se puede comprar todo San, menos la felicidad y yo nunca… yo- yo nunca había sido completamente feliz hasta que te conocí" La rubia le ofreció una sonrisa y la latina comenzó a llorar "¿Qué ocurre San? ¿Hice algo malo?" miro preocupada a la morena "No, no Britt. Me haces muy feliz" la rubia le dio un par de besos por donde caían las lagrimas y al final le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Después de haber comido un par de magdalenas con unas malteadas subieron de nuevo al cuarto de Brittany y mientras veían televisión Santana puso sus brazos debajo de la almohada de la rubia y sintió una hoja de papel doblada y la saco "¿Qué es esto Britt?" la rubia giro la cabeza "Oh, es sólo mi lista" la morena curiosa le pregunto si la podía leer y la bailarina asintió. En cuando Santana desdoblo la hoja pudo leer el titulo que decía "100 cosas que quiero hacer antes de morir" y empezó a leer una por una Santana creía que todas eran cosas muy lindas pero hubo algunas que llamaron mas su atención

_3. Estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo_

_6. Casarme/Tener una hija_

_12. Entrar a Julliard_

_19. Ir a una misión a África_

_24. Construir una escuela de baile_

_32. Escalar el Monte Everest _

_54. Hacer una fogata en la playa_

_78. Hacer un viaje en carretera sin un destino fijo_

_84. Ver las estrellas por toda una noche_

_100. Despertar a diario con la persona que amo y vivir felices para siempre con nuestra hija._

Santana leía estas cosas una y otra vez preguntándose si ella algún día podría tener por lo menos la mitad de sueños que Brittany tenía. "Oye Britt ¿Cómo…lo haces?" "¿Qué San?" Brittany preguntó mirando aún la televisión "Esto… ¿cómo le haces para tener tantos sueños y tener la seguridad que los cumplirás? Además son sueños muy simples y en algunos piensas sólo en los demás, y ¿Qué hay de ti?" la rubia se giró a mirar a Santana que tenía la lista en sus manos "Porque las cosas simples son las más extraordinarias San, son las cosas que llevamos con nosotros toda la vida y sé que si los puedo hacer realidad por que tengo miedo a fracasar, si tienes miedo quiere decir que es posible" respondió la rubia y Santana no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste por su vida, si había tenido sueños como por ejemplo graduarse de la escuela de medicina en Harvard como su padre o llegar a ganar la lotería pero creía que eso era completamente absurdo comparado con los sueños de Brittany.

La latina se quedó pensando por unos momentos mas y luego se quedó dormida abrazando a la rubia de los ojos azules.

Cuando despertó se noto algo confundida ¿En dónde estoy? Y después escucho un ruido que venía del otro lado del cuarto y vio a una alta rubia de espaldas tratando de alcanzar una pequeña caja de madera de un mueble "Yaaa casi" dijo la rubia y con un pequeño salto la logró alcanzar luego giro y vio que la latina estaba observando con una sonrisa en el rostro "¡Buenos días Santa!" Dijo entre risas "Britt no soy Sant- espera ¿Qué? ¿Buenos días?" pregunto Santana algo confundida "hmm- si. Dormiste aproximadamente…" Brittany miró su reloj "11 horas" Santana al escuchar eso tomó su celular rápidamente y miro la pantalla _8:42 a.m. 6 llamas perdidas "Mamá" 12 mensajes "Papa" 3 mensajes "Quinn" 1 mensaje "Puck" _"¡Me tengo que ir! Britt perdón" le dijo la latina tristemente a la rubia que intentaba abrir la caja de madera "San, le conteste una llamada a tu mama, y le dije que te habías quedado dormida aquí. No tuvo problema, fue muy amable conmigo" dijo sonriente la rubia y Santana reaccionó rápidamente "Espera ¿Qué?" era temprano y la latina no era conocida por estar en sus 5 sentidos a esa hora, incluso después de haber dormido 11 horas. Brittany soltó un suspiro y repitió "Dije que hable con tu mam-"la morena despertó completamente y le sonrió a la rubia "Gracias Britt"

La morena regresó su atención a su celular y leyó los mensajes de Quinn

"¡Santana! ¿En dónde estas? xxx-Quinn"

"Enserio Santana, necesito hablar contigo ven a mi casa en cuanto puedas xxx-Quinn"

"Santana Lopez, más te vale que vengas a mi casa lo mas pronto posible. xxx-Quinn"

Luego leyó el mensaje de Puck

"Santana, ¿Puedo hablar contigo? Te extraño. –Puck"

Santana borró ese último mensaje y sonrió a la rubia en frente de ella "Britt, realmente me la pasé bien pero Quinn quiere que la vaya a ver y me tengo que ir" Brittany la miró un poco triste pero luego le sonrío y brincó hacia la cama con ella "¿San?" dijo algo tímida "Quiero que uses esto por mi" y le enseño un pequeño collar con un corazón de oro blanco y diamantes y decía "Forever" Santana no supo que decir, estaba segura que ese collar costaba una fortuna y después de unos segundos miró a Brittany "Uh- Britt…no puedo, eso debe costar mucho y yo no-" antes de terminar la rubia la interrumpió "Eso no importa San, quiero que tu lo tengas, lo uses y lo conserves…significaría mucho para mi que tu lo llevaras…" La bailarina pausó un momento y mirando a Santana a los ojos continuo "Era de mi madre" Santana lo pensó por un momento "Uh ¿Estas segura Britt?" La latina no estaba convencida del todo pero solo con ver la expresión en los ojos de la rubia tenía todas las respuestas "Gracias Brittany, te prometo que lo llevare siempre y lo cuidare mucho" luego llevo su cabello para el frente dejando que la rubia se lo pusiera "Esta hermoso Britt. Gracias" se acercó a la rubia y le dio un beso.

Después de varias sesiones de besos se separaron "¿No prefieres tomar un baño aquí?" Pregunto Brittany a lo que la latina no se negó ya que quería llegar lo mas pronto posible con Quinn pero recordó que tampoco tenía ropa limpia "Esta bien, puedes tomar de la mia" dijo la rubia pero la morena se quedó algo pensativa considerando los gustos que tenía Brittany, aun cuando no dijo nada la bailarina sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando y entre risas le dijo "San también tengo jeans y algunas blusas que te podrían quedar bien" y eso bastó para convencer a la morena.

Acabando su baño Santana encontró acomodadas perfectamente varias prendas de las cuales cogió un par de jeans a tubo, le quedaban un poco grandes de las piernas y una linda blusa con un unicornio en el frente Oh Britt-Britt pensó la latina al ver el unicornio sacudiendo su cabeza y riendo.

Cuando salió del baño bajo por las escaleras y encontró a Brittany tomando unas medicinas en la cocina "¿Que haces Britt?" la miró fijamente "Oh nada, solo me duele un poco mi cabeza, eso es todo…te he preparado una malteada y huevos con tocino. Espero que te gusten" la morena sonrió encantada de lo bien que la trataba Brittany y las dos se sentaron a desayunar, tan pronto acabaron se despidieron con un beso mas y Santana se fue en su auto hacia casa de Quinn.


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola! Primero que nada ¡muchísimas gracias por todas sus respuestas! Enserio no tengo ni palabras para agradecerles todos sus buenos comentarios. Me da mucho gusto recibir tan buena respuesta en lo que es mi primera Fic y quería agradecerle también a GleekLatino por darle este espacio a los fans de inspiración haha también estoy subiendo la historia a por si prefieren leerla ahí e igual dejar una reseña También veo que muchos ya se están matando por lo que puede pasar pero no se preocupen les prometo un final feliz y no me queda mas que pedirles perdón por lo corto que es este capítulo pero no tuve tiempo de escribir y básicamente recién llegue de mis cortas vacaciones y en un rato me iré de nuevo a otro lugar pero me llevaré la lap top y ya me llegaron varias ideas a la cabeza **Faberry** ¿qué? **Faberry** ahem bueno espero me perdonen por este capítulo ;)**

**Vrocio: **Muchas gracias por tu reseña y por decirme y ¡perdóname! Creo que hice que te saltaras un capítulo pero ya esta corregido. Espero te guste (:

**Lo siento, pero…Te amo.**

**Capítulo 9**

Santana llegó a casa de Quinn y se bajó de su auto lo más rápido que pudo, ya que en el camino recibió otro mensaje. Tocó a la puerta y una rubia de unos 45 años la recibió en la puerta "Buenas tardes señora Fabray" dijo la morena amablemente, tenía más de 10 años que conocía a Quinn, había ido a su casa un sinfín de veces y sabía que las formalidades estaban sobrando pero también sabía que siempre debía de respetar a los padres de su amiga "Buenas tardes Santana, ¿Cómo te encuentras?" La madre de Quinn era una persona muy amable y Santana sabía que la podría tratar como a una segunda madre "Muy bien Veronica, gracias." Dijo la morena con una sonrisa que apenas podía notarse "¿Esta Quinn?" "Claro, pasa. Sabes que esta es tu casa" Veronica le ofreció una sonrisa "Esta en su habitación puedes subir" "Muchas gracias" concluyó Santana.

Al llegar a la habitación de Quinn pudo notar que toda su ropa estaba por los suelos, los perfumes estaban rotos y la rubia estaba en la esquina de su cuarto llorando "¡Quinn! ¡¿Qué ocurre? Perdona la tardanza, yo…yo…" la morena pensó un momento sus palabras pero decidió callar "Santana, Finn terminó conmigo" dijo la rubia en un tono que no sonaba triste, más bien era un tono molesto, de rabia. "¿Qué ocurrió Q?" a la latina nunca le agrado Finn pero también sabía que su amiga no lo quería, ambos se usaban al igual que ella con Puck para ganar popularidad y mantener el respeto en el colegio. "No lo sé, dijo que ya no sentía lo mismo" Santana miró a Quinn confundida claramente pensando en sus palabras "Santana, todos sabíamos que Finn y yo no nos queríamos pero ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Necesito mantener el respeto en la escuela, no quiero que me empiecen a tratar como a la perdedora de Berry o la monja de Brittany" Al escuchar esto Santana se levantó rápidamente "¡No…no la llames así!" la rubia la miro confundida por que sabía que Santana era la persona menos respetuosa cuando se tenían que poner sobrenombres a los del Club Glee "¿Estas bien? ¿Desde cuando defiendes a la Barbra Stre…" pero la morena rápidamente interrumpió "Quinn, no es por ella" dijo suspirando "Ten- tengo algo que decirte, te conozco desde que éramos niñas Q, y no te puedo ocultar nada. Sabes cuanto significas para mi" dijo la latina con el tono más honesto que la rubia había escuchado y con una mirada le dejó saber que podía decirle cualquier cosa "Quinn, yo- cuando Figgins me dijo que me conseguiría un tutor yo no tenía ni idea que esto iba a pasar pero hemos estado pasando tiempo y… Q… me estoy- yo me estoy enamorandodebrittany" lo último lo dijo tan rápido que no se entendió ni ella misma "¿Qué? Santana lo siento pero no entendí lo que dijiste" Santana levantó la vista "Dije que me estoy enamorando de Britt…" una lagrima corrió por las mejillas de la latina, Quinn rápidamente reaccionó y corrió a abrazar a su amiga "Santana, está bien" y aparto las lágrimas de la cara de la morena "¿Quinn, esto me hace gay?" La rubia podía notar la preocupación de su mejor amiga en sus ojos "No lo sé San. No todo tiene que tener una etiqueta. A mí me gusta quien me gusta, nadie tiene por que ponerte nombres" la latina se quedó unos momentos callada "Quinn, ¿quieres decir que tu saldrías con otra chica" y la rubia rápidamente respondió "Claro, San. Al final de cuentas se trata de quién te enamores y… lamento haber llamado a Brittany de esa manera" le dijo la rubia sinceramente y luego la volvió a acercar para darle un abrazo.

Después de varias lágrimas entre las dos porristas Santana recibió una llamada de sus padres:

"Mami?"

"¡Tanita! ¡Nos tienes preocupados hija! ¿En dónde te has metido?"

"Estoy bien mami, con Quinn" miró a su amiga y le sonrió.

"Si, voy para allá. Te quiero." Y corto con su madre.

"Quinn gracias por todo, pero mi primo Francisco recién llego y mi familia quiere salir a cenar" a lo que la rubia reacciono con una mirada de decepción y un poco triste "Gracias a ti Santana, te veo mañana" y la latina se despidió de la rubia.

Cuando Quinn pudo ver el auto de Santana marcharse regresó al televisor y empezó a cambiar de canal hasta que se encontró con la película de "Chicas Pesadas" y después de un rato se dijo así misma Eso no te puede pasar Quinn, tu eres popular y lo seguirás siendo la rubia pasó por los contactos de su celular y después de ver el nombre de Puck esperó unos segundos y luego presionó Llamar la rubia estuvo a punto de colgar antes de que el chico respondiera pero ya era demasiado tarde

"Quinn ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada?" dijo Puck en un tono sarcástico como si supiera exactamente la razón.

"Sólo cállate y dime que tengo que hacer para tener a Finn de vuelta"

Puck comenzó a reír del otro lado del teléfono "Sabía que no rechazarías mi oferta. Breadsticks en 1 hora rubia, y ponte sexy"

"Me das asco" concluyó la rubia y violentamente aventó el celular del otro lado de su habitación y luego empezó a llorar desconsoladamente "Perdóname San".


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota: Aquí esta el capítulo 10 y nuevamente no queda más mas que agradecer a todos los que leen la fic y agradecer doblemente a los que dejan sus comentarios y responden mis preguntas (:**

**Espero que les guste por que yo la verdad que disfruto mucho escribiendo los capítulos que prometo que los trataré de hacer más largos.**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**PS: HeYa vive 3**

**Lo siento, pero…Te amo.**

**Capítulo 10**

Cuando Santana llegó a su casa sus padres la recibieron con abrazos y gestos de preocupación aun cuando la latina ya se había reportado viva hace 1 hora "¡Mamá ya! Te dije que estaba bien" dijo la morena algo molesta "Hija, ¿Recuerdas a tu primo Francisco?" dijo Laura tomando la mano de Francisco "Hola, Santana, la última vez que te vi me empujast-"pero la latina lo interrumpió "No, lo olvido ¿Te curaste?" a Santana nunca le agradó su primo, sabía que hacia muchas cosas para obtener la atención de Laura y de Carlos, su padre. Francisco giro la vista y señaló con su dedo a un joven igualmente latino como toda la familia de Santana "Prima ¿Recuerdas a Roberto? Solíamos salir con el todos los días" el joven se levantó y fue hacia Santana "Hola Santana, te ves bien" y la acercó para un abrazo del cual la latina se separó rápidamente y no quiso seguir con la conversación "Madre ¿Puedo invitar a alguien a cenar?" Laura la miro con una sonrisa "Claro que puedes invitar a Quinn, siempre es bienvenida" Santana se acercó a su madre "No, no es Quinn, es otra persona" la morena le ofreció una sonrisa a su madre y recibió una respuesta afirmativa "Te quiero".

"¿Brittany?"

"_Si San, te extraño"_ dijo la rubia del otro lado de la línea.,

"Yo también te extraño Britt-Britt." Y por unos segundos las dos se quedaron calladas "Escucha, tengo esta cena super aburrida con mi familia y me pre-"

"_¡Si SANTA!"_ Dijo la otra chica emocionada.

"Britt…" respondío Santana con un tono que dejaba saber a la rubia que no aprobaba el sobrenombre, pero después no lo pudo contener y empezó a reir.

"Estaré por ti en 15 minu-"

"_Esta bien San, sabes que yo tengo auto sólo dime en cuánto tiempo y en dónde" _dijo Brittany sonriendo del otro lado de la línea.

"En Breadsticks Britt, en hmm…¿20 minutos?"

"_Te veo ahí… ¡Santa!"_ y antes de que la morena pudiera decirle algo acerca del sobrenombre la rubia terminó la llamada.

Al terminar la llamada Brittany corrió a preguntarle a su padre si podía asistir a la cena con Santana "¿Papi? ¿Estas aquí?" dijo la rubia abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Daniel "Si, pasa pequeña unicornio" al escuchar la respuesta Brittany entró rápidamente "Papi, Santana llamó y me preguntaba si podría salir a cenar con ella y su familia" Daniel salió de debajo de la cama mirando a Brittany y sonriendo al mismo tiempo "Britt ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme?" la rubia sabía que no le podía ocultar nada a su padre y tiernamente sus mejillas se empezaron a tornar de color rojo y ofreció una gran sonrisa "Papi, ¿podemos hablar?" Daniel se paró y la tomó por las manos y sin decir una palabra la bailarina sabía que podía hablar de lo que fuera con su padre "Pa, desde que conocí a San…" Britt pausó por un momento y al no poder continuar su padre sabía que debía decir algo "Y te gusta Santana…" la rubia levantó la vista al escuchar lo que su padre había dicho y le ofreció una tierna sonrisa "Es más que simple atracción, pero…papi…tengo miedo…" La rubia comenzó a llorar y su padre la acercó para darle un fuerte abrazo "Brittany, eso es bueno. Es normal sentir miedo pero si en verdad la quieres saldrán adelante, sé que tu madre te diría algo mejor, pero estoy seguro que ella te guiará y te dirá lo que es correcto" después de 10 minutos de llanto Daniel hablo "¿No se te hace tarde?" la rubia abrió los ojos rápidamente y salió corriendo de la habitación "¡GRACIAS PAPI!" por lo que Daniel comenzó a reír "De nada mi pequeña unicornio".

Al llegar al estacionamiento de Breadsticks Roberto le abrió la puerta del auto a Santana y la tomó por la mano "Tana, todos estos años te he extrañado" pero la latina pudo notar a una rubia bajando de una camioneta y no pudo evitar sonreír e ignorando completamente a Roberto corrió hacia la rubia a lo que el chico respondió con un gesto agresivo y luego cerro la puerta del auto tan fuerte como pudo "¡Brittany!" gritó la latina mientras corría hacia ella "¡Santana! Muero de ganas de conocer a t-"la morena la interrumpió para darle un tierno pero apasionado beso "tu familia" concluyó la rubia una vez que se separó de la latina y las dos se miraron sonrientemente. Después un niño de 8 años se acercó a ellas "Tana ¿Quién es ella?" señalando a la alta rubia "Ella, Pablo es Brittany…y esté enano es mi primo" dijo la latina jugando con el cabello del pequeño "Es muy bonita San" y luego de escuchar esto Brittany no pudo evitar sonreír "Y ¿Qué me dices de tu prima?" Pablo miró a Santana por unos segundos "También es bonita, pero siempre me molesta" la morena comenzó a reír "Ve para allá Pablo, ahorita los alcanzo" Santana regresó su atención a Brittany y vio que le estaba sonriendo "Wow, por poco tengo que darle una lección a mi primo" dijo la latina en un tono sarcástico "¿Por qué? Es apuesto. No me molestaría darle una oportunidad" dijo la rubia claramente jugando con la latina "¿Estas soltera?" "No lo sé. ¿Lo estoy?" a lo que la latina siguió el juego "¿Quieres estarlo?" "¿Y tú?" la latina tomó a la rubia de las manos "Britt, sé que no tenemos mucho de conocernos y también sé que probablemente no tenga el valor de aceptar esto frente a toda la escuela pero siento que te conozco desde hace años y me preguntaba ¿si tu …quisieras darme una oportuni-" y antes de que pudiera terminar Brittany le dio un tierno y corto beso "¿Es un si?" preguntó la latina "¡SI SAN! Y no uno son mil!" y terminando una sesión de 10 minutos de besos entraron a Breadsticks.

Rápidamente el gerente de Breadsticks se acercó a las chicas y amablemente las recibió "¡Señorita Pierce! ¿Cómo se encuentra y a que debemos el honor de su visita?" Santana miró curiosamente a la rubia, parecía como si conociera al hombre "Oh muy bien Mark, sólo viene a disfrutar de una buena cena" dijo Brittany amablemente. "Muy bien, pasen por aquí…" y las llevó hasta la mesa en donde ya se encontraba la familia Lopez.

"¡Puck! ¡Ahí están Brittany y Santana! ¡No nos pueden ver!" dijo Quinn al notar a las chicas entrar a Breadsticks.

"Tranquila Quinn, hay que pagar y en cuánto se vayan nos escapamos, no nos verán. Lo prometo"

Y así fue, tan pronto como las chicas desaparecieron Puck y Quinn salieron sigilosamente del lugar.

"No lo olvides eh rubia, debes de seguir el plan a la perfección. Recuperaré a Santana y te prometo que recuperarás a Finn. Mientras tanto tú sigue en tu papel de buena amiga" Le dijo Puck a la rubia a lo que ella respondió con un simple "si" moviendo la cabeza. Quinn sabía que lo que le estaba haciendo a Santana estaba mal, que era la peor amiga del mundo y por un momento se preguntó _¿Realmente vale la pena? ¿El estatus importa tanto como para traicionar a una persona que conozco desde hace 10 años? ¿Que siempre ha estado conmigo? ¿Qué me ha apoyado? Perdón San. _Pero ya era demasiado tarde para darse cuenta de ello.

"Adiós Puck" dijo Quinn y salió corriendo entre lágrimas.

"Hasta luego Quinn y recuerda el plan" después de unos segundos Puck se echó a reír "Hay Santana, bueno, la verdad la virgencita esta como quiere y hasta yo le arrancaría sus horribles vestidos con los dientes pero… ¿Quién lo diría Santana López? ¿Quién lo diría?" y luego se marchó.

"Mami, papi…les presento a Brittany…" Santana aún no estaba segura de usar el término "Novia" para dirigirse a la rubia, simplemente por que jamás había tenido una relación con una chica pero con una mirada Brittany le dejó saber que todo estaba bien, que tomara su tiempo "Somos amigas" dijo la rubia ofreciéndoles una amable sonrisa a toda la familia Lopez "Hola querida yo soy Laura y él es mi esposo Carlos. Él es Francisco y él es Pablo, los primos de Tana y él es Roberto, un amigo de la infancia de nuestra hija" Todos le sonrieron amablemente a la rubia.

"Bienvenidos a breadsticks, yo soy Brandi y voy a ser su-"pausó la chica al levantar la vista y ver a Brittany a lo cual la rubia respondió con una sonrisa

"Señorita Pierce, no la vi. Lo siento mucho" dijo la chica amablemente y todos en la mesa miraron a la bailarina curiosamente "No te preocupes, creo que estamos listos para ordenar" y con una sonrisa la chica tomó las ordenes de todos.

Después de varias pláticas y anécdotas vergonzosas sobre la infancia de Santana de las cuales Brittany no podía dejar de reír decidieron empezar con la sesión de preguntas hacia la rubia.

"Y…Brittany ¿A qué se dedican tus padres?" preguntó Carlos, el padre de Santana.

"Oh… mi padre trabaja aquí en Breadsticks. También en varias cadenas de hoteles y su mas reciente proyecto es con los Lakers de Los Ángeles, vivíamos allá pero a mi padre no le gusta mucho la ciudad así que el hace viajes cada semana a California" dijo la rubia nerviosamente, es claro que hubiera preferido mantener la conversación sobre la familia de la morena.

"Oh, ¿es decir que tu padre supervisa lo que se hace en los restaurantes, hoteles y en…los Lakers dijiste?" preguntó Laura curiosamente.

La rubia pensó por un momento su respuesta, pero quería ganar la confianza de Santana y de su familia así que contesto honestamente "No, señora. Mi padre es el dueño"

Al escuchar esto Santana casi escupe el vino que estaba bebiendo y todos dejaron de comer para prestar su completa atención a Brittany, al ver esta reacción por parte de la familia la rubia agachó la vista y la morena pudo notar la tristeza en su mirada _Esta es la razón por la que nunca habla de su padre o su vida_ se dijo a si misma la latina y luego le dio a la rubia un apretón de mano por debajo de la mesa para ganar su atención y cuando se miraron le sonrío y esa sonrisa le bastó a Brittany para saber que todo estaba bien.

Limpiando su garganta Carlos volvió a mirar a la rubia "Ahem... ¿Y tu madre?"

Brittany tomó unos segundos para responder la pregunta "Mi madre murió señor". Todos regresaron su atención a la comida no queriendo hacer contacto visual con la rubia, todos menos Santana que se acercó a su novia y le susurro en el odio "¿Estas bien Britt-Britt?" y la bailarina le ofreció una mirada que decía mas que todas las palabras del mundo.

"Santana, hija. Y ¿Cómo vas con Noah? No has hablado de él en toda la cena…" preguntó Laura y al escuchar esto Roberto miró a Santana profundamente y la rubia bajo la mirada.

"Madre, yo…terminé con Puck hace unos días"

"Oh, bueno pues mira. Roberto me ha dicho que quiere conocer un poco Lima y le sugerí que tu lo podrías ayudar" respondió Laura y luego le guiño el ojo a Roberto quien le sonrío mientras Brittany se concentraba en su comida y la morena pudo notar la tristeza en sus ojos.

"No puedo, lo siento. Creo que mi padre no tiene ningún inconveniente en mostrarle el pueblo por mi" El tono que uso la latina era fuerte, y Roberto no hizo nada mas que notarse molesto por la respuesta pero decidió no decir nada y la morena volvió a presentar el gesto de hace un rato por debajo de la mesa con Brittany y eso bastó para sacarle una sonrisa.

Al terminó de la cena los padres de Santana llamaron a Brandi para que les diera la cuenta pero Brittany habló rápidamente "Esta bien señores, corre de mi parte" pero Laura discutió rápidamente "No podemos dejar que hagas esto Brittany. Nosotros pagamos, esta bien" "Por favor, insisto. Además no tengo ni que pagar. Tómenlo como un agradecimiento" Santana la miró con la sonrisa más grande que le conocía "Gracias Brittany" dijo Carlos tomando la mano de la rubia y ella solamente le mostro un pequeño gesto de aprobación con la cabeza, cuando Brandi llegó la rubia le lanzó una mirada y supo exactamente lo que significaba.

Al momento de marcharse el mismo hombre de la entrada agradeció a Brittany por su presencia y les deseo a todos unas buenas noches.

"Vayan a la casa. Estaré ahí en 1 hora" le dijo Santana a sus padres mientras se despedían en el estacionamiento de la rubia y luego se marcharon.

"Gracias Britt-Britt. Pero ¿Por qué no me habías dicho todo eso sobre tu padre?" preguntó la latina curiosamente "¿Realmente importa?" dijo la rubia timidamente mientras hacia círculos en la palma de la mano de la otra chica, espero una respuesta pero no la tuvo y segundos después la latina la tomó por la cintura y le dio un tierno beso "¿Quieres que te lleve? ¿Tus padres se marcharon y no trajiste tu auto" Santana miro a su alrededor y eran las únicas en el estacionamiento y por supuesto no se negó.

El camino a casa de la familia Lope fue silencioso pero no fue incomodo para ninguna de las dos chicas, todo lo contrario. Se dieron cuenta que no necesitaban las palabras para disfrutar de la compañía una de la otra y al llegar a la casa simplemente se despidieron con un beso "Hasta mañana San" la morena se quedó unos segundos en silencio "¡Britt espera!" y la rubia giro nuevamente hasta quedar de frente con la otra chica "Britt, yo…mañana en el colegio. No se…yo no se si estoy lista para esto. No me lo tomes a mal, estoy completamente segura pero hasta ahora sólo le he dicho a Quinn y ella-" la morena paró de hablar cuando sintió los labios de Brittany hacer contacto con los suyos "San, he dicho que esta bien. Toma tu tiempo ¿ok?" la morena no dijo nada y con una sonrisa despidió a la rubia.

Al entrar a su casa Santana pudo ver a su madre sentada viendo televisión y se acercó a ella "Tana, ¿Cuánto tiempo más quieres que pase hasta que me cuentes?" a lo que Santana respondió con un gesto de confusión "Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti hija, y si ella es tu felicidad sabes que tu papi y yo te apoyamos" la latina reacciono inmediatamente "Mamá yo…¿Cómo se dieron cuenta?" "Por qué miras a Brittany de la misma manera que yo miraba a tu padre cuando tenía tu edad" La morena sonrió "Gracias mami. Te quiero" y abrazo tan fuerte como pudo a Laura "Y dime ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de Brittany?" Santana pensó la lista de cosas que le gustaban sobre la rubia pero era interminable "Sus ojos azules que son como el cielo y si los ves profundamente te pierdes completamente en ellos, su amor por la vida, la manera en siempre esta soñando, ese gesto que hace con su boca cuando se concentra, la manera en que me hace sentir…su nariz por que es linda…" las mejillas de la morena se empezaron a poner de un color rojizo que su madre no pudo evitar notar "Las caras raras que hace cuando cree que nadie la esta viendo, su manera de bailar…" Santana sabía que podía continuar horas y horas pero no quería aburrir a su madre "Estoy muy feliz por ti hija, sabes que tu padre y yo te apoyamos y siempre te querremos" La latina después de agradecerle a su madre por su apoyo subió a su habitación, sacó una hoja de papel y comenzó a escribir "Santana Lopez: Las 100 cosas que quiero hacer antes de morir."

**¿Les gustó? Dejen sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, etc ¡por favor! :D Recomienden la fic en sus blogs, con sus amigos, hermanos, primos, a Ryan Murphy… ¡a quien quieran! **

**Mil gracias de nuevo.**

**-Carmen**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota: Espero que les guste, no olviden dejar sus comentarios!**

**¡Gracias!**

**Lo siento, pero…Te amo.**

**Capítulo 11**

Pasaron varias semanas y la relación de las chicas marchaba a la perfección, Brittany le ayudaba a Santana con sus tareas y la morena ayudaba a la rubia con su confianza, cada vez hacían sentir mejor una a la otra. Las cosas en el Club Glee iban mejorando, las chicas se dedicaban canciones una a la otra cada que tenían oportunidad, o sea cada que Rachel no cantará y aunque aún Santana no podría hacer pública la relación que tenían, la rubia no se oponía. Brittany sabía que ninguna de las dos estaba completamente lista y aun que la morena le había pedido a Quinn que no le hicieran nada a Brittany la chica se tenía que aguantar varios slushies por parte de los jugadores de futbol y de otras porristas, no culpaba a Santana por ello. Sabía que la morena hacia lo que podía por protegerla.

"¿San?" preguntó Brittany al momento que respondieron el teléfono.

"_Si, ¿Qué pasa Britt-Britt?" _

"Yo, sólo me preguntaba ¿si querías venir conmigo a…a una cita?" la rubia se notaba nerviosa y Santana no pudo evitar sonreír del otro lado de la línea. Sabía que la chica aun era muy tímida pero eso le gustaba a la morena, tenía esa sensación de protección hacia ella que no podía negar.

"_Claro que si Britt"_

"¡Yay! Entonces paso por ti a las 7, y ponte algo casual" la chica de ojos azules no podía ocultar su emoción y en ese momento apenas terminó la llamada con Santana le marcó a su mejor amiga, Rachel.

"Rach, no tengo nada que ponerme." Dijo la rubia nerviosamente aventando toda la ropa que tenía en su closet directamente a Rachel. "Santana seguramente llevará algo hermoso a la cita y yo no tengo nada mas que mis estúpidos vestidos." Rachel miró con atención a su amiga y sonrientemente le tomó la mano "Tranquila Britt, a Santana no le importa lo que uses, ella te quiere por lo que eres" "Gracias Rachel, pero de verdad quiero lucir bien" la rubia aun tenía una mirada triste y de decepción "¡Entonces, vamos de compras! Tenemos 4 horas para ponerte lista hasta que pases por Santana." Y después de esto las chicas salieron corriendo de la casa. La morena estimaba mucho a Brittany, sabía que no necesitaba de mucho para pasar un buen rato con ella y lo mejor de todo es que había crecido en ellas una confianza que no podía ser remplazada de ninguna manera.

"Quinn, te lo juro. ¡Si no encuentro nada para ponerme voy a quedar en ridículo frente a Britt en nuestra primera cita de verdad!" la morena estaba tan nerviosa como Brittany. Las dos habían llamado a sus mejores amigas para pedirles consejos "Santana, te dijo que fueras casual. Sólo ponte…estos jeans…" la rubia recogió unos pantalones a tubo del suelo "…y esto" señalando una linda blusa del closet de Santana y la morena la miró con una gran sonrisa "Sólo lo dices por que mi trasero se ve increíble con estos, no lo niegues Fabray" y con un guiño del ojo miro a su amiga "¡¿Qué?" la rubia comenzó a reír y golpeo a la latina con una almohada que tenía sobre sus piernas.

"Primero que nada Britt ¿A dónde llevaras a Santana?" preguntó Rachel al llegar a la tienda "Estaba pensando en algo divertido en donde no haya mucha gente. La llevare a jugar minigolf y luego hice una reservación en un restaurante Italiano" la rubia no paraba de sonreír "Minigolf ¿entonces? Necesitamos unos shorts y una blusa linda y sexy pero casual" dijo Rachel lanzando una mirada coqueta a su amiga "No, Rach. Nada que deje ver mis piernas" Brittany aún tenia esa falta de confianza cuando se trataba de su cuerpo "Ah, Britt. ¿Te has visto en un espejo? Tienes el mejor cuerpo de todas las chicas en McKinley, tus piernas son probablemente las piernas más largas y tonificadas, tomas clases de baile desde que tenías 1 año. Tus abdominales están marcadas y sólidas como rocas. Eres la chica mas linda que he conocido Britt. Algún día lo veras pero ahora necesitamos conseguirte algo que deje con la boca abierta a Santana" la chica rubia no lo pudo evitar y acerco a su amiga para darle un fuerte abrazo y susurrarle palabras de agradecimiento en el odio y luego sin pensarlo se dirigieron a la ropa juvenil y Rachel cogió todas las prendas que se le cruzaron en el camino hasta que al final optaron por unos mini shorts que dejaban ver perfectamente cada centímetro de las piernas de Brittany y una blusa sexy con una chaqueta negra y unos flats negros, era el _outfit _perfecto para la rubia y para la cita.

Al terminar las compras fueron lo más rápido que pudieron a casa de la rubia "Brittany tenemos que empezar por el cabello, y el maquillaje. "El maquillaje debe ser natural y discreto, tenemos que hacer resaltar tus ojos" su amiga sólo miraba a Rachel sonrientemente "Creo que ahora tu estas más nerviosa que yo Rach" y después de unas cuantas risas comenzaron con la sesión de peinado, maquillaje y manicure.

"Estas lista Britt, ahora sólo cámbiate, yo bajaré por algo de agua" dijo Rachel mientras salía de la habitación y la rubia comenzó a sacar las ropa que habían comprado hace un rato. Después de 15 minutos Rachel regresó a la habitación y vio que Brittany estaba de espaldas a un espejo "¿Britt?" al escuchar su voz la rubia se dio la vuelta y la morena no pudo evitar mirar a su amiga de arriba hacia abajo "Britt- tu, te ves hermosa. Santana tiene suerte ¿Estas lista?" la chica de ojos azules sonrío tímidamente "Gracias por todo Rach, si. Lo estoy, ¿nos vamos?"

"¡Fabray! Te lo juro si no das mis zapatos me voy a poner toda Lim-" el timbre de la casa de Santana interrumpió su conversación y las dos chicas se miraron. Quinn aventó los zapatos de Santana y la obligó a salir corriendo de la habitación mientras ella la seguía.

"Britt recuerda ser tu misma, eso es lo más importante en una cita" le dijo Rachel a la rubia

"San, no seas tu misma, no la asustes" dijo Quinn al momento que Santana bajaba las escaleras recibiendo un golpe en el brazo por parte de la morena.

Al momento de abrir la puerta Santana se encontró con una chica que no conocía, era un Brittany atrevida y sexy con una mirada de confianza que podría poner el mundo a sus pies y se quedó muda "¿San? ¿Estas bien?" la rubia miro curiosamente a la latina "Si, sólo…Britt tu estas… ¿Eres real?" la bailarina no pudo evitar reír al momento que observó que la latina no quitaba los ojos de sus piernas "Este yo…mejor me voy" dijo Rachel detrás de Brittany "Hasta luego Santa-" y antes de que pudiera terminar escuchó un grito venir de la casa "¡Santana! ¡Tu bolso!" se acercó Quinn con un bolso negro casi aventándolo a la cara de la latina "Oh, hola Brittany" y de inmediato notó una morena detrás de la chica de ojos azules "¿Berry?" preguntó después de notar la baja estatura de la chica pero sus ojos se dirigieron directamente a los de Rachel "Quinn, yo…hasta luego. Que se diviertan Britt" y guiñando el ojo se despidió de su amiga pero Quinn no quitaba los ojos de la morena que se alejaba poco a poco _Jamás había notado los ojos que tiene Rachel, dicen tanto sobre ella. Si, es algo molesta a veces pero podría quedarme años viendo esos ojos _"¿Quinn?" y fue cuando la rubia sacudió su cabeza "Perdón, que se diviertan San. Hasta luego Brittany"

Brittany corrió a abrirle la puerta de su camioneta a Santana "Muchas gracias Britt, y ¿A dónde iremos? Preguntó la morena ansiosa "¡Es una sorpresa San!" después de 15 minutos las chicas habían llegado a su destino y cuando Santana quiso abrir la puerta para bajar del auto Brittany la detuvo "Espera…" y corrió a abrirle la puerta ella misma "Britt, no es necesario…" "San, yo te invité a esta cita y no es molestia. Todo es sobre ti en este momento ¿Ok?" la morena le dio un tierno y beso y luego caminaron hacia la entrada "Britt, este lugar esta vacío" dijo la morena preguntándose si estaba cerrado y tendrían que irse a otro lugar "Lo sé San, es todo nuestro por hoy" le respondió la rubia tomando la mano de la morena y llevándola rápidamente hacia adentro y al entrar había un set de palos de golf esperando a las chicas cada uno con sus nombres "Britt…esto es…" la latina no pudo continuar y después de unos segundos "Gracias Brittany" a lo que loa bailarina le respondió simplemente con una mirada "¡Vamos San!". Las chicas ya habían recorrido 11 hoyos "Brittany, soy malísima en este juego… mejor vam-" "No, San. Sólo debes trabajar en tu swing…así" y la rubia le mostró como hacer el movimiento, la Santana repitió el movimiento y lo único que consiguió es que el palo de golf saliera volando por todo el campo, la rubia no pudo evitar reír "¡Lo ves! Me rindo Brittany." Dijo la morena tristemente "Déjame mostrarte" la rubia se aproximó a Santana y se puso en su espalda, luego le tomó las muñecas y colocó sus manos en posición, luego se movieron juntas. La chica de los ojos azules no quitaba sus manos de las de la morena y con un perfecto swing golpearon la pelota quedando sólo a unos centímetros del hoyo "¡Lo ves San! Casi lo logras" comentó la rubia dando pequeños saltos de felicidad y luego tomó a la latina de las manos y empezó a saltar en círculos "¡Yay! ¡Yay! Sabía que lo podrías lograr San, puedes lograr esto y muchas cosas más." Santana se quedó callada por unos pequeños segundos "Tengo algo que mostrarte Britt" tomó por la mano a la rubia y la llevó hasta unas rocas para sentarse "Britt, desde que te conocí aprendí que hay mucho más en la vida que lo que la gente piensa de ti y me hiciste darme cuenta del verdadero significado de la vida y fue por ello que hice esto…" la morena saco de su bolsa una hoja de papel y comenzó a leer:

"Santana Lopez: Las 100 cosas que quiero hacer antes de morir" la morena levantó la vista por un momento y vio que la rubia le estaba sonriendo y decidió continuar:

_Aceptarme a mi misma_

_Terminar la preparatoria _la morena comenzó a llorar

_Viajar por todo el mundo_

_Terminar la carrera de Medicina en Harvard_

_Inventar algo (aún no sé que)_

_Tener una familia ... _la latina pausó un momento_ "tener una familia…contigo Britt"_

"Sé que no son 100 cómo en tu lista, pero…realmente quiero terminarla Britt. Quiero ser lo suficiente buena para ti, quiero creer en mi tanto como tu crees en-"pero la latina fue interrumpida cuando sintió los labios de la rubia tiernamente en sus labios y buscando explorar un poco mas la rubia permitió el acceso de la lengua de la otra chica y se separaron hasta que las dos necesitaron aire "San, tu terminaras esa lista y cuando la termines quiero que me prometas que cumplirás cada uno de esos sueños, y no te importará lo que los demás piensen de ti". La rubia aparto las lagrimas que caían por la cara de la morena y al final le dio un beso en la frente "Muchas gracias Britt. Jamás alguien había creído en mi de esa manera y me haces pensar que es posible" y apartándose de un fuerte abrazo las chicas decidieron ir a la salida del minigolf "Hasta luego Zach, gracias por todo" le dijo la rubia a un chico que era claramente el encargado del minigolf "¡Whoa! ¡Britt te ves bien! Pero al parecer no estás soltera, bueno ni hablar gracias a ti por las entradas" el chico guiño un ojo y se despidió de las chicas.

"Parece que tengo mucha competencia" dijo la morena jugando con la rubia "Eres la primera, la única y la última San" y se acercó para darle otro tierno beso "Me divertí mucho Britt, gracias" le dijo la morena sin romper el beso "¿Y quién dijo que habíamos terminado?" la rubia arrancó la camioneta y se dirigió al restaurante italiano que había reservado.

"Reservación a nombre de Brittany S. Pierce por favor" el empleado se acercó rápidamente a las chicas "Por supuesto que si señorita Pierce, por aquí por favor" nuevamente Santana pudo notar que el restaurante estaba completamente vació excepto por ellas y los empleados. Al llegar a la mesa se acercó rápidamente una camarera "Señorita Pierce permítame ofrecerles vino tinto" y con una sonrisa le sonrío a Brittany "Aham" Santana dijo para que la camarera dejará de mirar a la rubia "Te puedes retirar". Cuando la camarera volvió Santana ordenó y notó que la chica no podía dejar de mirar las piernas de Brittany por debajo de la mesa y después de varias charlas acerca de anécdotas la rubia decidió pedir la cuenta a lo que la camarera les llevó dos cuentas "Creí que habías mencionado que era una sola cuenta Britt" dijo curiosamente la latina mirando los dos papeles "Tal vez sólo se equivocaron, esta bien San" pero al levantar las cuentas en una pudo ver lo que ambas chicas habían ordenado y en la otra la rubia pudo notar que la camarera había escrito un número de teléfono "Vámonos San" dijo rápidamente la bailarina pero la morena la detuvo y tomó el otro papel de sus manos leyendo rápidamente los números que decía "San, no me interesa. Lo sabes. Sólo vámonos y dejemos este papel aquí" pero la morena no se pudo contener y corrió hacia donde estaba la camarera "Es suficiente, ¿aún yo estado ahí con ella te atreves a hacer esto?" dijo furiosa la latina mostrándole la nota a la otra chica "San, vámos" dijo la rubia tomando a la morena por la muñeca y dejando el papel en el suelo. Cuando se dieron la vuelta Santana miró hacia atrás y vio que la camarera seguía mirando las piernas de Brittany mientras se mordía la esquina de su labio inferior pero se contuvo y siguió caminando hacia la salida con la rubia "Fue un placer atenderle Señorita Pierce, a usted y su…" pausó por un momento el gerente del restaurante "¡Novia! Soy su novia" dijo Santana en voz muy alta, luego le dio un beso a la rubia y se giro a mirar a la camarera que las veía con una mirada de odio "Hasta luego" las chicas caminaron hacia la camioneta y una ves dentro la rubia decidió romper el silencio "Lo siento mucho" dijo en un tono de arrepentimiento "Esta bien Britt, no te culpo. ¡Sólo mírate! Estas hermosa, ni siquiera yo me puedo creer que esto sea real" "Tu también estas hermosa San". Las chicas condujeron hasta casa de Santana y amas se despidieron con un tierno pero apasionado beso. "Gracias por todo Britt-Britt, la he pasado muy bien" "También yo Santaaaaa-na" volvió a bromear la rubia acerca del sobrenombre que sabía que no le gustaba a la morena "Britt…" "Lo siento, es sólo que siempre que te enojas haces ese gesto con la nariz…es lindo." Y luego ambas chicas comenzaron a reír "Hasta mañana Britt".

La latina entró a su habitación y una vez que se puso cómoda en unos shorts corrió hacia su cama y antes de caer profundamente dormida dijo en voz alta "Hasta mañana Britt-Britt. Te- Te amo" y sosteniendo el collar que la rubia le había regalado cayó profundamente dormida.


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota: Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo la fic y espero les siga gustando y dejen sus comentarios, y si no les gusta pues también dejen sus comentarios (: trataré de responderlos todos.**

**-Carmen**

**HeYa… HeYa vive.**

**Lo siento, pero…Te amo.**

**Capítulo 12**

Al día siguiente Quinn, las cheerios, Puck, Finn y algunos chicos mas integrantes del equipo de futbol se reunieron en McKinley High durante el receso mientras todos los alumnos disfrutaban de su almuerso "Puck…creo que no deb-" "Quinn, tenemos un trato. Haces esto o yo mismo me encargo que tu reputación se vaya por los suelos" le contesto Puck a la rubia antes de que terminara de hablar "Esta bien, pero ¿Qué si no funciona? ¿Qué si Brittany no se aleja de Santana?" preguntó la rubia preocupada "No te preocupes, algo funcionará. A trabajar"

"¡Brittany! ¡Me tienes que contar todo!" llegó Rachel corriendo a la mesa donde se encontraba la rubia abrazándola por detrás "Fue increíble Rachel…"la rubia le contó a su amiga todo lo que había pasado en su cita con Santana y cuando terminó el almuerzo las dos fueron a recoger unos libros a sus casilleros y cuando llegaron ahí el casillero de Brittany tenía escrito con pintura de grafiti varias palabras entre ellas: Monja, virgen, anti-social, estúpida, perdedora, etc. "¿Qué es esto Rachel?" dijo la rubia con unas cuantas lágrimas empezándose a formar en sus ojos "Britt, tranquila. Eres mas fuerte que ellos." la rubia abrió su casillero y pudo ver todos sus libros y tareas completamente hechos cenizas, no estaban completamente quemados pero habían quedado inservibles, y también pudo notar que la única foto que tenía de su madre estaba completamente llena de pintura y ahí fue cuando la chica no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a llorar. Tomando en sus manos la foto de su madre.

Cuando la rubia volteó estaban todos los estudiantes riendo y pudo ver a Puck, Finn y los del equipo de futbol susurrando delatando que ellos lo habían hecho y al final vio a Quinn tratando de esconderse detrás de los chicos. Brittany quedó completamente muda, jamás ha tenido el valor para defenderse y empezó a recordar como en sus otros colegios le habían jugado varias bromas pero nunca como esta "Rachel, sácame de aquí" pero antes de que la morena la pudiera tomar por el brazo y ayudarla escucharon unos gritos y cuando giraron pudieron ver a Santana correr hacia ellas "¡Britt! ¡¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurrió?" y antes de que la rubia pudiera contestar la latina pudo ver que sus "amigos" se estaban riendo "¡¿Ustedes hicieron esto?" dijo la morena señalando a Brittany y Quinn rápidamente saltó delante de Puck "Santana, juro que yo no-""¿Quinn? No lo puedo creer, confiaba en ti Quinn" dijo la latina mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas "¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que le pase a esta pobre perdedora Santana? Es claro que lo perdiste todo cuanto terminaste conmigo" dijo Puck en una manera sarcástica "¡CALLATE PUCKERMAN! ¡No me interesas! ¡Si querías vengarte me hubieras hecho algo a mí! Pero no… no a Brittany." La bailarina estaba detrás de Santana tomada del brazo de Rachel, ya no estaba llorando. Estaba escuchando lo que estaban diciendo Puck y Santana "¿Por qué Lopez?...¿Por qué a ella no?" la latina no dijo nada por unos segundos _Eso no puede seguir así Santana. Al diablo con lo que todos piensen. Al diablo con Puck. Al diablo con la popularidad. _"¡Por que la amo!" la latina se giro a ver a la rubia que la miraba con una mirada de sorpresa pero le ofrecía una tierna sonrisa que apenas se veía "Lo siento, pero… Te amo Brittany Susan Pierce y no lo seguiré ocultando" la latina tomó el brazo de la rubia y le dio un tierno y pequeño beso pero Puck la tomo por el brazo "Santana estas cometiendo el más grande erro-" "Mi único error Puckerman ha sido creer que ustedes eran mis amigos" y con una última mirada a Quinn tomó a su novia de la mano y salieron de ahí lo mas rápido que pudieron caminar"

Al ver como la latina y la rubia se alejaban toda la multitud se dispersó, Puck le dio un golpe a un casillero y salió de ahí mientras Rachel se quedó viendo como Quinn se resbalaba en una pared y lloraba desconsoladamente, la morena se acercó a la rubia "Qu-Quinn…" sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y se lo ofreció a la porrista "Tómalo" la rubia la miró y tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, la morena la tomó por el brazo y la ayudo a ponerse de pie "Ven conmigo". Las chicas llegaron al baño e inmediatamente Rachel ayudo a la rubia a secar las gotas de lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas "¿Por qué haces esto Rachel?" preguntó la rubia mientras la otra chica sacaba mas pañuelos de su bolso y algo de maquillaje "¿Y por qué no?" "Porque te he tratado como basura por 10 años y soy la peor amiga del mundo, y por qué no merez-"la rubia calló cuando sintió la mano de Rachel en la suya "Quinn, se por qué lo hiciste y se también que estas arrepentida. Pero algún día abrirás tu corazón y verás que lo que diga la gente de ti no es lo que en verdad importa" La morena le dio un abrazo a la chica de ojos verdes "Gracias Rachel" ambas chicas se quedaron calladas por unos segundos con sus cabezas a sólo unos pocos centímetros de separación y las dos se dieron cuenta que tenían frente a ellas los ojos mas lindos que hayan visto "Yo-mejor me voy" dijo la morena mientras tomaba sus cosas "No Rachel" contestó la rubia rápidamente tomando a la morena por la muñeca y después por la cintura. Rachel no pudo reaccionar y en menos de 1 segundo sintió los labios de Quinn pegarse con los suyos, el primer instante la chica no pudo responder pero sabía que no podía negarse, los labios de la porrista encajaban perfectamente con los suyos y a los pocos instantes decidió besarla de vuelta. Ambas chicas mantuvieron esa posición por 10 minutos y se separaron hasta que necesitaron de aire "Rachel yo…" dijo la rubia mientras abría sus ojos lentamente "Esta bien Quinn, será mejor que me vaya" tan pronto como la morena salió del baño dejo ver la sonrisa más grande que tenía "¿Estas bien Rachel?" preguntó Kurt cuando vio a la chica salir y sonreír sola de esa manera a lo que la chica solo respondió con la cabeza. Mientras tanto en el baño la rubia no dejaba de sonreír y no quitaba la mano de sus labios, aún podía sentir a la morena conectarse con ella y después de 5 minutos salió de ahí decida a no dejar las cosas de esa manera.

"Britt, lo siento mucho. Yo entendería perfectamente si no quieres volver a verme o hablarme por que yo pud-"dijo Santana una vez que las chicas llegaron a su casa después de un recorrido completamente silencioso pero la rubia la interrumpió dándole un beso "No es tu culpa San, y además no estoy molesta" dijo la rubia haciendo contacto con la morena "Espera...¿Qué? ¿No estas molesta? Britt, todos tus libros y tareas estaban ahí…además es mi culpa. Puck creía que con esa venganza regresaríamos y…" respondió con curiosidad, sabia que le hubieran hecho algo así a ella probablemente la arrestarían por asesinato "No San, ellos fueron felices por un momento cuando se vengaron, yo seré feliz toda mi vida". La morena no tenía palabras para describir como se sentía en ese momento, no saba lo que sentía. Su estómago, cerebro y corazón estaban completamente vueltos locos "San, ¿en verdad sientes eso?" las emociones de la latina fueron interrumpidas por la pregunta "Lo que le dijiste a Puck en frente de todos ¿En verdad lo sientes?" después de unos segundos la chica supo exactamente de lo que hablaba la chica de ojos azules "Si, Britt. Sé que no tenemos mucho de conocernos pero no puedo seguir ocultándolo. Te amo Britt-Britt. Y está bien si tu no siente-" La latina pausó por unos segundos para mirar a la otra chica que tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos "Britt, ¿Estas bien?" Santana dijo preocupada al ver la reacción de su novia "Si, es sólo que…San tu no puedes… debes ser feliz y yo…" _No no se puede enterar, todo estará bien, deja ya tus miedos Brittany _"…Yo también te amo San. Desde la primera vez que te vi" Las dos chicas se comenzaron a besar y no pararon por varios minutos hasta que su Daniel las interrumpió y Santana se levantó rápidamente de la cama al ver que el padre de la rubia estaba parado en la puerta pero no tenia una expresión de enojo o curiosidad, Daniel Pierce estaba sonriendo "Britt, alguien te busca" la latina quería salir de esa situación lo más pronto posible "Yo ya me iba- hasta luego Britt" y acercándose a la chica le susurro en el odio "Te amo Britt. Nunca lo olvides" y tan rápido como pudo bajo las escaleras y se encontró con una chica de baja estatura de espaldas mirándose en un espejo "¡Santana!" "¡Hola Rach!" Rachel se quedó muda al escuchar la respuesta de la latina, normalmente la llamaría hobbit, elfo o en el mejor de los casos por su apellido "¿Estas bien Santana?...me llamaste Rach" respondió con una sonrisa "Si, no te emociones mucho" y después de eso la latina se marchó mientras la otra chica la miraba con una sonrisa.

"¿Rachel? ¡Sube!" Y tan pronto como reaccionó la morena subió por las escaleras a encontrarse con una Brittany sonriente "¿Estás bien Britt? Yo supondría que estarías destrozada por lo que pasó" la rubia solamente afirmó con la cabeza y corrió con su amiga a su habitación "Estoy bien Rachel. ¿Y tú?" la morena pensó en si decirle a la rubia lo que había pasado con Quinn minutos después de que ella se marchara y no encontró el por que no "Britt, tengo que decirte algo que pasó con Quinn." Tomando de ambas manos a la morena Brittany le dejó saber que podía confiar en ella "Quinn estaba destrozada por lo que había pasado y la ayude y luego…luego me besó Britt…y me gustó" Rachel levantó la vista para ver a su amiga y al ver que tenía una sonrisa enorme sabía exactamente lo que venía "¿Rachel te gusta Quinn?" "No, claro que n-"pero no pudo completar la oración sin sonrojarse y en ese momento la rubia se paró y se llevo sus manos a la boca "¡Oh por Dios Rach! ¡Te gusta Quinn!" Rachel ya no podía negarlo "Si dices algo te mato Brittany" "Esta bien pero sólo mira tu cara Rachel, pareces un gran tomate" la morena no respondió y solo le lanzó una almohada y sorprendida al ver que no recibió un golpe de vuelta Rachel miró con atención a su amiga "¿Te pasa algo Britt?" la rubia miró a su amiga "Rachel, quiero cambiar y ser lo suficiente para Santana, quiero dejar estos vestidos, quiero cambiar mi corte de cabello, quiero dejar estos estúpidos lentes y sentir esa confianza que sentía cuando estaba con ella en la cita" la morena le ofreció una gran sonrisa a su amiga "¡Vamos!" "Rachel te acabo de deci-" "Por eso, ¡iremos de compras!" Brittany siguió a su amiga todo el camino hacia su auto y llegaron en tiempo record al centro comercial.

Después de muchas compras y risas Rachel convenció a la rubia de que usara unos jeans a tubo y una linda blusa con chaqueta de cuero y coquetas botas militares. Las chicas pararon en el primer salón de belleza que encontraron y de inmediato decidieron el nuevo corte de cabello de Brittany, era muy sexi y su cabello largo permitía que luciera perfecto, una vez que terminaron todas las personas quedaron boquiabiertos con la rubia "Wow Britt, creía que querías impresionar a Santana, no que volvieras a todas las personas aquí locas por ti, mira a tu alrededor todos te miran Britt." La rubia bajo la mirada mientras se sonrojaba y le ofrecía a su amiga una tímida sonrisa "Gracias Rachel, eres la mejor amiga que alguien podría tener".

Las chicas regresaron a casa de Brittany y mientras veían una película escucharon el timbre de su casa "Yo voy Rach." Al momento de abrir la puerta Brittany se encontró con una rubia de ojos verdes "¿Quinn?" al escuchar este nombre Rachel se paró tan rápido del sillón que cayó al suelo y derramó todas las palomitas "¿Brittany?" preguntó la otra rubia mirando de arriba abajo a la chica "Te ves…increíble Britt-any…me gusta el cambio y estoy segura que a Santana también le gustará" "Gracias Quinn" ninguna de las dos chicas dijo nada por unos segundos "Lo siento mucho Brittany…" la porrista comenzó a llorar y la bailarina no pudo evitar acercarla para darle un tierno abrazo "Está bien Quinn, sé que no es personal y sé por que lo hiciste" le dijo la rubia mientras hacia círculos con la palma de su mano en la espalda de la chica de ojos verdes y al momento de separarse pudo ver a una morena sonriente tratando de ocultarse tras un sillón "¿Rachel?" Brittany se giró para ver a su amiga que estaba detrás del sillón mirando a Quinn tímidamente, la morena decidió salir de su escondite y camino hacia las dos chicas "¡Si papi, ya voy!" dijo Brittany fingiendo que su papá la llamaba desde arriba de su habitación dejando a Quinn y Rachel completamente solas.

"Rachel yo…perdón por lo que ocurrió en el baño yo-" "¿Te gustó Quinn?" le preguntó la morena a la porrista antes de que pudiera terminar "¿Qué?" la rubia había entendido perfectamente pero la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa "El beso, ¿Te gustó?" preguntó de nuevo la morena "Hmm si" "Entonces no hay nada de que disculparse" ambas chicas se miraron coquetamente y después de unos segundos escucharon a Brittany y a Daniel bajar "¡Papi espera aún no puedes ba-" pero ya era tarde las chicas los habían visto "Me tengo que ir" "¡Quinn espera! Él es mi padre Daniel…papi ella es Quinn…una amiga" la chica de ojos verdes sabía que no merecía que la llamaran de esa manera pero no pudo evitar sonreír "Mucho gusto señor Pierce, hasta luego Britt y lo siento" y con un abrazo se despidió de la bailarina y después le dio un tierno abrazó a Rachel "Si te sirve de algo…a mí también me gustó" la morena aprovechó para susurrarle a la rubia en el oído y sin decir nada la rubia salió tan rápido como pudo hacia su auto.

Después de que Rachel le contó todo lo que había pasado con Quinn a Brittany las chicas decidieron asaltar el clóset de la rubia y se deshicieron completamente de todos los vestidos viejos que tenía y pasadas unas horas se despidieron "Te veo mañana Britt, estoy segura que todos quedarán impresionados con el cambio" "Gracias Rachel, te quiero." "Yo también Britt"

**¿Y Qué opinan?**

**¿Los que querían Faberry?**

**Y los que no quieren Faberry les prometo que no opacaran a Brittana, es una Brittana fanfic después de todo y les haré justicia a las pervertidas en el próximo capítulo ;) que sucias son… ¡deberás! ¡Pórtense bien niñas! Eso de andar leyendo escenas de perversión e imaginarse a Heather y Naya haciéndolas no es nada sano… no es que yo haga eso…¿Cómo creen? Yo lo digo por ustedes. O sea ¡ellas tienen padres! ¿Qué diría la señora Morris? No no no … hahahaha**

**¡Gracias por leer mi fic!**


	13. RESPUESTAS

**¡Hola! **

**Esto es sólo para responder algunas preguntas y comentarios además de como siempre agradecerles que sigan esta historia y pues la verdad no tengo palabras para decirles lo agradecida que estoy por la buena respuesta que he tenido en mi primera Fic. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos!**

** boston: **Muchas gracias, la verdad si me esfuerzo mucho en mantener una buena ortografía y respetar la historia. Es mi primera fic y comentarios así te inspiran a seguir escribiendo. Un abrazo para ti también y cuídate mucho. ¡Saludos!

** Ale-BF: **Primero que nada perdón por la demora y por la confusión en lo del beso, que bueno que ya se aclaró. En la última actualización se ve una Britt como la de la cita así que muero por ver la reacción que tendrán los estudiantes de McKinley y sobre todo Santana ;).

Si, todo a su tiempo y no te preocupes por Faberry. No opacaran a Brittana, es una fic de Britt y Santana y no hay nada más. Sólo que muchos me pedían Faberry así que ¿Por qué no? Pero no hay de que alarmarse aparte lo que tengo pensado para la historia necesita de ellas dos para apoyar a ambas chicas.

Gracias por tus comentarios y TODO lo tomo en cuenta, yo no soy como Ryan Murphy hahaha ¡cuídate mucho! Saludos.

** Vrocio: **¡Holaaaaa! Estoy bien ¿y tú? Me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia y en verdad aprecio tus comentarios (: nuevamente perdón por la confusión. Espero que te esté yendo muy bien en tus exámenes, estoy segura que si. Estoy tratando de actualizar lo más pronto posible por que en 1 semana entró yo a clases (algo así) y quisiera enserio no dejar tantos capítulos restantes por que salgo de casa a las 5 am y regreso a las 10 pm TODOS LOS DÍAS entonces sería imposible escribir y actualizar más que fines de semana y aun así voy los sábados a clases de 7 a 11 :/ Bueno mucha suerte y espero que sigas dejando tus comentarios en algún tiempo libre que tengas. ¡Cuídate mucho! Saludos.

** : **¡Gracias! Al final de cuentas ustedes son los que se merecen las felicitaciones por que son los que me inspiran a escribir con sus comentarios. Espero que sigas comentando y leyendo mi fic. . ¡Cuídate mucho! Y saludos.

** S: **¡Gracias! Yo espero que si les siga gustando ya que en verdad me esfuerzo y todo el día estoy pensando en nuevas ideas (: ¡Cuídate mucho! Y saludos.

**¡En verdad muchas gracias a todos! Incluso si leen la fic y no comentan (: sólo saber que la gente está leyendo y disfrutando de lo que escribo me inspira para seguir. Espero que sigan cada una de mis actualizaciones y cuídense todos, mucha suerte y espero ternerlos por aquí (:**

**-Carmen**

**HeYa es real, igual que los unicornios.**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Nota: Aquí les traigo un capítulo de más de 4000 palabras :) Espero que les guste tiene Faberry y muchisímo Brittana y estoy segura que recompensa los capítulos anteriores. No olviden dejar sus comentarios y lo que les gustaría ver en los capítulos siguientes.**

**Aquí están los links de las canciones en orden en el que salen:**

watch?v=ArIUl0ZH3WA

watch?v=R3LqzksNA9E

watch?v=yO5RVeOd_PY

**¡GRACIAS!**

**HeYa es tan real como que Ryan Murphy ama los sombreros amarillos.**

**Lo siento, pero…Te amo.**

**Capítulo 13**

Eran las 6:30 a.m. del día siguiente y la alarma del despertador de Brittany la despertó, la rubia estaba entusiasmada por que estaba decidida a cambiar, ya no sería más la típica chica inteligente que se esconde detrás de los libros y trata de no ser notada. Quería cambiar así como Santana cambió por ella así que decidida y feliz saltó de la cama, tomó un baño y decidió el atuendo que usaría en su primer día de clases como la nueva Brittany Susan Pierce. Después de varios minutos la bailarina optó por unos shorts negros con tirantes, una blusa de rayas negras y blancas con un corazón grande en el medio, unas medias hasta las rodillas y unas botas negras. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto y ondulado. Estaba perfecta.

"Papi, me voy al colegio" Daniel miró a su hija y no pudo evitar ponerse algo celoso "Britt, sé que estas creciendo y debo aceptarlo pe-"no pudo continuar, la rubia rápidamente tomó a su padre en un tierno y fuerte abrazo "Quiero cambiar papi, quiero ser como todas las chicas de mi edad. Ya no tengo miedo, pasará lo que tenga que pasar" Daniel no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar las palabras de su hija y sus ojos se llenaron de orgullo "Cuídate mucho, estaré fuera unos días. Tengo que viajar a California y ya sabes como es de tardado" la rubia se notó un poco triste ya que quería pasar más tiempo con su padre y no quería quedarse sola _Aunque pensándolo bien puedo invitar a Rachel o Santana, o a Rachel y Santana o a Rachel Santana y Quinn, o a Rachel y Quinn, o Santana y Quinn_… La rubia dejó de hacer todas las posibles combinaciones cuando escucho a su padre decir su nombre varias veces "Esta bien papi, tú también cuídate y te extrañare mucho" le dijo la chica a su padre antes de darle otro abrazo y salir de su casa.

"¿Rachel?"

"_¿Qué pasa Britt?"_

"Nada, es sólo que no quiero entrar al colegio sola y quería pregun-"

"_¿Estas en tu auto? Voy para allá" _Las chicas se habían vuelto tan unidas en los días pasados que ya no era necesario terminar una oración para que la otra supiera exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando Rachel llegó a la camioneta de Brittany que siempre estaba en el mismo lugar la saludó con un fuerte abrazo y la miró cuidadosamente, y para su sorpresa la morena encontró el atuendo que llevaba su amiga perfecto, era casual y discreto pero muy sexi y estaba segura que sus piernas llamarían la atención de todos, especialmente de Santana "Estas perfecta Britt ¿Lista?" la rubia sólo contestó con la cabeza. Con los brazos entrelazados las chicas caminaron hacia la entrada de McKinley High y fueron notadas de inmediato, la chica de ojos azules pudo ver a Santana de espaldas a su casillero y no pudo evitar sonreír. La latina al escuchar que todos los estudiantes murmuraban decidió girar su atención hacia donde todos estaban mirando y se encontró con una Brittany completamente diferente _¿Brittany? No, no pu-_ pero las dos chicas se seguían aproximando a la latina _¡Brittany!_ La latina no podía negar que lo primero que se le vino a la mente al ver a la rubia eran pensamientos sexuales pero era mas importante averiguar por que el repentino cambio de actitud e ignorando completamente la presencia de Rachel fue hacia la rubia, la tomó por la muñeca y la llevo hasta un baño "¿Britt estas bien?" la morena estaba más que feliz por el cambio pero también estaba preocupada "Mejor que nunca San ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta mi nueva ropa?" preguntó la bailarina escaneándose a si misma de arriba hacia abajo "Si, Britt ¡me encanta! pero ¿Por qué el cambio de la noche a la mañana?" Brittany tomó las manos de la latina "Porque quiero cambiar, no sólo por mi. También quiero ser lo suficiente buena para ti San" la morena escuchó atentamente "Britt, desde que te conocí vi algo en ti que no veía en los demás, eres mucho mas que suficiente. Ni siquiera yo me creo que seas real Britt-" Santana comenzó a dejar unas cuantas lágrimas correr por sus mejillas "Yo creía que tenía una vida perfecta, con el respeto en el colegio, salía con el chico más popular y capitán del equipo de futbol, las cheerios, era amiga de Quinn…y luego llegaste tú y me enseñaste que todo eso no importa y…gracias Britt" la rubia no dejaba de mirar y escuchar atentamente a la latina y cuando terminó de hablar la tomó por la cintura y le dio un tierno pero apasionado beso que fue roto cuando escucharon las campanas que indicaban que las clases estaban apunto de comenzar y aun que Brittany había decidido cambiar no había pensado ni considerado un poco la idea de saltarse clases, así que tan pronto como pudieron ambas chicas salieron de ahí y fueron cada una a sus clases, no sin antes darse un beso de despedida y ambas quedaron de comer juntas en el receso.

Pasadas las primeras clases la rubia ya había recibido varios cumplidos sobre su cambio de actitud por parte de chicos y chicas, incluyendo algunas propuestas sexuales que la chica encontraba graciosas pero aún no estaba completamente convencida sobre lo que la gente veía de especial en ella tenía lo mismo que todas las demás chicas después de todo.

Al llegar el almuerzo la chica buscó de inmediato a Santana en la cafetería y su búsqueda quedó interrumpida por un chico que se le paró en frente y de inmediato lo miro y supo que era Puck y detrás de él estaba Finn "Vaya, vaya… así que después de todo no eres completamente una santa" la rubia no sabía que contestar por que básicamente no entendía nada, sólo había cambiado su forma de vestir y no estaba tratando de esconderse todo el tiempo de las personas y antes de que pudiera contestar sintió que alguien le tomó el brazo "Vamos Britt-Britt" la bailarina reaccionó de inmediato pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Puck las detuvo "Ahora veo por qué estas con ella Santana, pero te conozco. Una vez que te de lo que quieres regresarás corriendo conmigo. ¿Ya se te olvidó quien soy en este lugar?" la morena se dio la vuelta y de inmediato todos pudieron notar la furia que se veía en sus ojos "Ella es diferente a ti Puckerman" "¿Diferente? ¿Acaso ella tiene brazos como estos de los cuales sujetarte?" todos en la cafeterían sabían que presumido era Noah Puckerman cuando se trataba de su físico y sabían que podía ser así de patético pero nadie decía nada por miedo a lo que les pudiera hacer "¿Acaso ella te haría gritar como yo? ¿Acaso ella te enseñaría a ganar el respeto de todas las personas a tu alrededor?, sólo mira que bajo has caído…" la morena espero unos cuantos segundos hasta completamente estallar en gritos de rabia y desesperación mientras la rubia la seguía sosteniendo por el brazo y lágrimas empezaban a caer "Tienes razón Puckerman, ella jamás podría ser como tú. Ella me ha enseñado a soñar, a creer en mí, ella me ha enseñado que no importa lo que los demás piensen de ti, ella me ha enseñado lo que es el amor. Algo que seguramente tu no entenderías" la rubia detrás de Santana cambió de inmediato su expresión al escuchar estas palabras y cuando no pudo contenerse más atrapó a la latina entre sus brazos y le dio un beso que decía mas que todas las palabras en el diccionario, todos en la cafetería miraban asombrados la escena y se podía ver a Rachel dar pequeños saltos de emoción en una mesa junto con Kurt tomados de la mano, la rubia no pudo evitar mirar a su amiga y le volteó los ojos de manera sarcástica dejándole saber que estaba exagerando, luego regresó su atención a Puck y no se explicaba como pero tomó el valor para dirigirle unas cuantas palabras al chico "¿Sabes algo Puck?..." la latina escuchó a la chica hablar y de inmediato la miró con sorpresa ya que sería lo último que se esperaba "…Más vale parecer imbécil y permanecer callado, a hablar y demostrarlo." Todos los estudiantes callaron por un momento hasta que empezaron a murmurar y otros simplemente no podían hablar de lo que acababan de escuchar, entre ellos la latina que miraba completamente sorprendida a la rubia. Las dos chicas abandonaron la cafetería y ninguna de las dos podía creer lo que había ocurrido hace unos instantes, pocos segundos después volvieron a escuchar la campana y regresaron a sus clases.

Brittany estaba en algunas clases con Quinn pero nunca le había puesto mucha atención, al llegar al salón de clases escuchó que alguien la llamaba, al ver que era Quinn se acercó a ella y la chica de ojos verdes le ofreció el lugar a su lado "¿Britt?" la porrista se escuchaba algo triste pero la bailarina la impulso a continuar "¿Crees que si intento arreglar las cosas con Santana, me escuche?" el tono que usaba la rubia era de real preocupación y Brittany se sintió conmovida al escuchar que Quinn realmente estaba tratando y quería solucionar las cosas con la latina "Inténtalo Quinny, yo puedo hablar con ella y decirle que te escuche. Estoy segura que te extraña" la bailarina tomó las manos de la porrista y le ofreció una tierna sonrisa que le dejó saber a la porrista que siempre podía contar con ella "Britt, estoy realmente arrepentid-""Lo sé Quinn, pero eso ya es pasado. Ahora si me lo permites me gustaría ser tu amiga" Las chicas se dieron un fuerte abrazo y al momento de separarse Quinn se quitó algunas lágrimas de los ojos "Gracias Britt…" pausó por un momento y miró a la chica en frente de ella "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" la bailarina asintió con la cabeza y quitó un mechón de cabello de la cara de su amiga y lo puso detrás de su oreja "¿Rachel…Rachel te ha dicho algo de- de nosotras?" Quinn preguntó bajando la mirada y la bailarina pudo notar que sus mejillas se estaban tornando rojas "Quinn, no necesitas que te responda y si tu pregunta es para saber si siente lo mismo creo que deberías preguntarle tu misma" la porrista no pudo decir nada por que la profesora había entrado ya al salón para comenzar la clase así que solo asintió con la cabeza y le lanzó una simple sonrisa a la bailarina.

Al terminar la clase ambas chicas se despidieron y cada una se fue por su lado.

Quinn estaba decidida a hablar con Rachel así que buscó a la morena por todo McKinley hasta que la encontró en el lugar que debió de haber buscado primero: En el club Glee. La morena estaba practicando una canción acompañada solamente del piano, la porrista pudo distinguir la letra de la canción, había visto High School Musical con su hermana pequeña y sabía todas las letras

_Can you imagine?  
What would happen if we could have any dream?  
I`d wish this moment,  
Was ours to own it and that it would never leave  
Then I would thank that star,  
That made our wish come true (oh yeah)  
'Cause he knows that where you are,  
is where I should be too._

La rubia veía a Rachel cantar en silencio detrás de la puerta y se debatía entre unirse o esperar a que la chica terminara

_Right here, right now  
I'm looking at you,  
And my heart loves the view cause you mean everything  
Right here, I promise you somehow  
That tomorrow can wait, (oh)  
Some other day to be (to be)  
but right now, there`s you and me._

La morena se quedó sin habla al escuchar una voz que se le unía en su canción y al momento de girar su cuerpo vio a Quinn cantando el coro con ella, al terminar el coro Rachel no pudo decir nada así que la rubia siguió cantando

_If this was forever,  
What could be better?  
We`ve already proved it works  
But in two thousand one hundred  
Twenty three hours,  
A bend in the universe  
Its gonna make, everything (everything)  
And our whole world change (it starts changing)_

Ambas chicas cantaron el resto de la canción sin dejar de mirarse una a la otra

_Right here, right now  
I'm looking at you,  
And my heart loves the view cause you mean everything (everything)  
Right here I promise you somehow  
That tomorrow can wait,  
Some other day to be (to be)  
but right now, there`s you and me._

…

La rubia se acercó a Rachel y la tomó por la cintura hasta dejar sus cabezas a pocos centímetros de separación

_That tomorrow can wait,  
Some other day to be (to be)  
but right now, there`s you and me._

Al terminar la canción ambas chicas se quedaron viendo a los ojos una de la otra fijamente "Rachel…yo…sólo quería platicar contigo y…" la rubia rompió el silencio "Rachel no sé exactamente que este pasando y estoy muy asustada pero…si tu no siente-"la rubia no dejaba de balbucear "Quinn, me gustas ¿ok?" "¿Si?" la rubia estaba feliz por la respuesta pero aun no terminaba de procesar el momento "Sólo quiero conocerte mejor Quinn, en realidad te conozco desde hace 10 años pero me gustaría tomar las cosas despacio" "Si, Rachel. Yo- yo comprendo y sólo quiero que sepas que trataré de cambiar. Estos días he aprendido muchas cosas, gracias a ti y trataré…lo prometo" La morena podía notar la sinceridad en las palabras de la porrista y por mucho que quería quedarse con ella a platicar por horas sabía que no podía saltarse clases "Me tengo que ir Quinn" la morena le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a la rubia y salió del salón del coro.

Brittany y Santana habían programado una sesión de estudio después del club Glee así que fueron a casa de la rubia aprovechando que su padre había salido de la ciudad y tendrían la casa libre.

"Britt, ¿tenemos que seguir?" la latina estaba ya cansada de estudiar "¿No podemos tomar un descanso?" la rubia miro a la latina "San…" "¿Porfavor?" Brittany sabía que no se podía negar a esa mirada "Esta bien, pero sólo por unos minutos" la morena saltó de la silla después de tomar a la rubia por el brazo y la arrastró hasta la cama para acostarse.

Santana encontró entre las sábanas el iPod de la rubia y empezó a recorrer canción por canción "¡Amo esta canción!" al momento que empezó a sonar la canción la morena empezó a darle tiernos pero apasionados besos a la rubia.

Las dos chicas se empezaron a besar con pasión, y en el momento que Brittany sintió la lengua de la morena tratando de recorrer y dominar su boca le permitió la entrada. La latina empezó a dejar pequeños besos por todo el cuello de la rubia la cual echó su cabeza para atrás dejando un poco más de espacio a la latina para explorar. Las respiraciones empezaron a ser más fuertes y la latina introdujo una de sus manos dentro de la blusa de la bailarina tocando cuidadosamente su abdomen perfectamente tonificado "San, yo- yo nunca he…estado con alguien" la rubia dijo sinceramente "Esta bien Britt, podemos esperar si quieres." Por mucho que la latina quería esto sabía que no podría presionar a Brittany a hacer algo "Quiero San, te amo y confío en ti" la rubia sabía lo que quería y la morena sonriente contestó "Sólo dime si quieres detenerte o es demasiado ¿Ok?" y reanudó la sesión de besos por el cuello de la rubia mientras sus manos buscaban explorar mas en sus abdominales. Al sentir el contacto de la latina subiendo sus manos poco a poco en su cuerpo la respiración de la rubia se empezaba a acelerar y por un momento le prestó atención a su iPod que seguía reproduciendo las canciones cuando empezó a sonar su canción favorita.

_Why do I just lie awake and think of you__  
__I need some sleep__  
__Tomorrow I have things to do__  
__Everytime I close my eyes I see your face__  
__So I try to read__  
__But all I do is lose my place_

La latina tomó con sus manos ambos pechos de la rubia y los empezó a masajear con delicadeza, la chica de ojos azules no pudo evitar sentir el placer que esta acción le causaba y dejó salir un gemido que hizo sonreír a la latina que de inmediato colocó sus manos detrás del sostén de la bailarina que la miró y asintió con la cabeza dejándole saber a la morena que podía desabrocharlo e inmediata mente después de eso empezó a levantar la blusa de la rubia la cual levantó los brazos para hacer el proceso más fácil y dejando caer el sostén por sus brazos la morena no pudo evitar observar lo perfectos que eran los pechos de la bailarina "Eres hermosa Britt-Britt" y con una sonrisa volvió dejar pequeños besos por todo el abdomen de la rubia hasta llegar a sus pechos, al momento de sentir el contacto la bailarina volvió a soltar otro gemido.

_Am i obsessed with you?  
I do my best not to want you__  
But I do all the time__  
I do all the time_

Santana comenzó a hacer círculos con su lengua en el pezón del pecho derecho de la rubia y con su mano siguió masajeando el izquierdo "Sa-San…".

_I just had to call you up and say hello__  
I know its 3 AM__  
And I saw you you a while ago. _

La latina comenzó a desabrochar los shorts y cuando lo logró la rubia levantó un las piernas dejando a la latina resbalar los shorts hasta que cayeron en el suelo.

_But I still have this aching need to hear your voice__  
To know your here__  
I don't seem to have any choice_.

Santana puso una de sus manos justo arriba de la parte más íntima de la rubia tomando la parte de arriba de su ropa interior y con una mirada Brittany le dejó saber que podía quitársela y de inmediato las dos chicas dejaron gemidos llenos de pasión abandonar sus cuerpos "Estas muy húmeda Britt" dijo la latina al momento de colocar su mano en donde la necesitaba mas y con un gesto de aprobación por parte de la rubia supo exactamente que hacer "Seré cuidadosa ¿ok?" y cuidadosamente la morena introdujo un dedo dentro de la rubia la cual dejo escapar un gemido lleno de pasión y locura. Santana siguió masajeando los pechos de Brittany mientras sacaba y metía un dedo dentro de ella "Santana por favor…" dijo la rubia con la respiración acelerada.

_Am i obsessed with you?__  
I do my best not to want you__  
But I do all the time__  
I do all the time__  
Oh yeah_

La latina añadió otro dedo a la acción y exploró a la rubia con dos dedos

_I'm so sorry I just had to wake you up__  
I feel so lonely by myself__  
Is this the way you feel when you're in love__  
Or is this something else?_

La expresión en la cara de Brittany era inexplicable, estaba llena de sentimientos: pasión, felicidad, deseo pero sobretodo amor. La morena seguía haciendo círculos con sus dedos dentro de la bailarina y ambas chicas dejaban salir gemidos "San estoy tan ce-" la rubia no pudo terminar su oración "Di mi nombre cuanto llegues Britt" la latina empezó a sacar y meter los dedos más rápidamente y pasados pocos segundos la cara de la latina estaba llena de lágrimas…

_Am I obsessed with you?__  
I do my best not to want you__  
But I do all the time__  
Want you all the time_

_Oh yeah_

_But I do all the time_

_I want you all the time__  
Am I obsessed?__  
With you…_

"¡SANTANA!" la rubia grito sin miedos en el momento que sintió su orgasmo llegar. La morena sacó con delicadeza sus dedos de la rubia y se acercó para besarla. Santana había tenido relaciones con muchas personas pero jamás había sentido las emociones que estaban recorriendo su cuerpo en ese momento "Te amo Britt-Britt" "Yo también San".

Después de varios minutos de besos esta vez fue la rubia quién empezó a besar el cuello de la latina y con toques delicados empezó a deshacerse del uniforme de porrista de la morena "Britt, esta bien…no tie-" "Quiero San, quiero hacerte sentir tan bien como tu me hiciste sentir" la latina no pudo evitar una sonrisa y dejó que la bailarina continuara.

El iPod de la rubia seguía tocando canciones y cuando ambas chicas escucharon la canción que empezó a tocar empezaron a reír

_Come inside, take off your coat_

_I'll make you feel at home_

_Now let's pour a glass of wine_

_'Cause now we're all alone_

"Que apropiada canción Britt" dijo la latina entre risas mientras la rubia le dejaba pequeños besos por todo el cuello y al llegar a los pechos de la latina se encargo rápidamente que el sostén no se pusiera en su camino y de inmediato se deshizo de él y se quedó impactada de lo que tenía enfrente de ella "¿Te gusta la vista Britt?" dijo Santana jugando con la rubia que no perdió tiempo y comenzó a besar los pechos de la latina con la misma atención a cada uno de ellos

_Girl, you make me feel real good_

_We can do it 'til we both wake up_

_Girl, you know I'm hooked on you_

_And this is what I'll do_

La latina dejó escapar varios gemidos mientras la rubia besaba cada vez mas fuerte cada uno de sus pechos y después de unos instantes los besos fueron bajando por todo el abdomen de la latina hasta llegar justo arriba de su parte más íntima.

_(I wanna sex you up) _

_All night_

_(You make me feel real good)_

_I want to_

_(I wanna rub you down)_

_(I wanna sex you up)_

_Let me take off all your clothes_

_Disconnect the phone so nobody knows, yeah_

_Let me light a candle so we can make it better_

_Makin' love until we drown, dig_

La rubia se deshizo rápidamente de la falda de porristas de la latina y nuevamente dejo algunos besos justo debajo de donde la latina más la necesitaba "Britt-Br…" pero la morena no pudo terminar cuando sintió a Brittany darle besos justo en su parte más ardiente. La rubia no tenía palabras para describir el sabor de la latina en su boca.

Después de varios besos la rubia introdujo su lengua en la latina la cual no pudo contenerse "¡Mierda Brittany!"

_Make sweet lovin' all night long_

_(I wanna sex you up)_

_Feels so right it can't be wrong_

_Don't be shy girl, rescue me_

_(I wanna sex you up)_

_Open up your heart, and I'll set you free  
_

La rubia hacia pequeños círculos con su lengua dentro de la latina y con su otra mano hacia círculos en la parte de afuera "¡Britt!… Si Britt, estoy taaaaaan…" la rubia aceleró el proceso con su lengua y sus dedos y el orgasmo de la latina llegó en pocos instantes "…cerca."

Después de varios minutos en silencio escuchando sólo sus respiraciones y algunas cuantas canciones más la latina decidió romper el silencio "¿Así que jamás habías hecho esto Britt? ¿Estas segura?" ambas chicas rieron y escucharon un golpe en la puerta. Brittany corrió y se puso lo primero que encontró en su habitación y bajo rápidamente por las escaleras. Cuando la rubia abrió la puerta se encontró con una rubia, delgada que llevaba una falda corta gris y una blusa negra. Era la señorita Holly Holiday, la maestra de baile de Brittany.

"¡Brittany!" dijo entusiasmada Holly al ver a la rubia.

"¡Señ- Holly! ¡¿Pero que- que haces aquí? ¡Creí que habías conseguido un trabajo en Nueva York!" Brittany estaba entusiasmada de ver a la persona que le había enseñado todo lo que sabía de baile.

"Lo hice, y por eso estoy aquí Britt…" Holly pausó por un momento al ver a una morena bajar por las escaleras en shorts y una blusa con un unicornio gigante en la parte de enfrente "¿Britt?" dijo la morena mientras se aproximaba a las dos rubias "Uh-Oh San…ella es Holly Holiday, mi profesora de baile. Holly ella es Santana…mi novia" La señorita Holiday le ofreció una tierna sonrisa a la morena y extendió su mano amablemente.

"¿Quieres pasar?" Brittany preguntó

"Oh no Britt, sólo pasaba para darte la noticia"

"¿Noticia? ¿Qué noticia?" preguntó la chica de ojos azules con curiosidad

"¿Estas lista?" Holly sabía lo impaciente que podía ser la rubia algunas veces así que decidió jugar un poco con ella. La rubia simplemente asintió con la cabeza y después de mirar a Santana, Holly finalmente decidió hablar.

"¡Te conseguí una audición para Julliard!"

Brittany no pudo evitar correr hacia su maestra y darle un fuerte abrazo mientras Santana veía la escena detrás de ellas.

**¡Dejen sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias y asddffghjk;asdf!**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Nota: ¡Espero que les guste!**

**Muchísimas gracias a los que leen la fic y doblemente gracias a los que dejan sus comentarios. No saben lo feliz que me hacen sentir cuando los leo y además siempre los leo más de una vez:'D**

**¡GRACIAS!**

**HeYa es tan real como la adicción de Lord Tubbington al cigarro.  
-**

**Lo siento, pero…Te amo.**

**Capítulo 14**

Después de separarse del fuerte abrazo con la señorita Holiday, Brittany miró a la morena detrás de ella que la estaba mirando con unos ojos llenos de orgullo y felicidad, la bailarina la tomó por la mano y le dio un tierno apretón en agradecimiento por estar ahí con ella.

"¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué rutina debo presentar?" todas estas preguntas y muchas más atravesaban los pensamientos de la rubia que estaba a unos instantes de comenzar a llorar de felicidad pero se contuvo, era más importante saber ahorita todos los detalles de su audición.

"Este sábado Britt y específicamente creo que deberías hacer la rutina de "Slave 4 you",pero…sólo hay un problema" la señorita Holiday tenía un tono de preocupación en su voz, pero no un tono que podría complicar completamente las cosas, si no un tono de esperanza.

"…la audición sólo será en California Brittany." Al instante que la rubia escuchó estas palabras soltó un gran suspiro.

"Viajar a California no será un problema. ¡Muchas Gracias Holly!"

"Y…hay otra sorpresa" Al escuchar estas palabras la chica de ojos azules volvió a mirar su maestra con esa misma mirada de esperanza, no creyendo que las cosas se podían poner aun mejor.

"Tengo algo para tu audición…" Holly caminó hacia su auto y sacó una maleta negra que llevó hasta las dos chicas que veían con atención el bolso con curiosidad de lo que había dentro.

Brittany abrió impaciente la maleta y vio el atuendo que había usado en una de sus presentaciones, el atuendo que usó en "Slave 4 you" las bailarinas nuevamente se dieron un fuerte abrazo y Brittany ya no tuvo palabras hasta que la señorita Holiday se despidió y caminó hasta su auto. Mientras las otras dos chicas se miraban con felicidad y sin decir una palabra la rubia tomó la mano de la latina y la llevo hasta la cocina para preparar algo de comer.

"¿San?" preguntó la rubia mientras abría el refrigerador

"¿Si Britt?"

"¿Vendrí-es decir esta bien si no quieres pero-vendrías conmigo a California?" la morena sabía que no se podía negar a esa petición, jamás había viajado a California y que mejor que hacerlo con Brittany así que con un simple beso le dejo saber todo a la rubia.

"¿Esta bien si invito a alguien mas?" la rubia preguntó.

"Britt, es el momento más importante de tu vida, es tu momento. No el mío" la morena respondió tomando por las manos a la bailarina y después de unos segundos la rubia nuevamente decidió romper el silencio.

"San, ¿harías algo por mi?" la morena miró a su chica con ojos de curiosidad pero no contesto y simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Podrías hablar con Quinn?" Santana saltó de la silla y contesto inmediatamente

"No Britt." La rubia no esperaba otra respuesta sinceramente así que había planeado todo desde antes.

"San, por favor. Ella está muy arrepentida y no quiere perder tu amistad"

La latina sabía que no podía negarse a esa mirada pero tenía que mantenerse, no negaba que extrañaba a la otra porrista pero la había traicionado.

"No" al escuchar la respuesta de la morena la rubia inmediatamente la tomó por ambas manos.

"Por favor San, ella vino a disculparse conmigo y me ha estado preguntando sobre ti"

Santana no podría negarse más, el tono que había usado Brittany era realmente de preocupación.

"Está bien Britt, hablare con ella"

La rubia simplemente dio un salto de felicidad y tomó a la latina en un fuerte abrazo "Muchas gracias San"

Después de un rato la morena llamó a sus padres para decirles que se iba a quedar en casa de una amiga. Las chicas vieron varias películas de Disney, por que Brittany insistió y aunque la latina le dijo que la protegería si veían El Exorcista nuevamente la rubia ganó la batalla de miradas y terminaron viendo "Buscando a Nemo".

Después de varas caricias y besos ambas chicas se quedaron completamente dormidas en la posición más incómoda que pudieron encontrar. No se distinguía entre sus brazos y piernas.

"¿San?" la morena giro su cabeza y luego puso una almohada sobre ella.

"¡San despierta! Tenemos que llegar al colegio" la morena empezó a sonreír debajo de la almohada y cuando se giro pudo ver que Brittany ya se había bañado y cambiado, además pudo distinguir el olor a magdalenas recién hechas venir de la cocina.

"Ugh Brittany ¿No nos podemos quedar?" la morena sabía exactamente la respuesta a esto así que no perdió mas tiempo y se levanto del sofá y fue a darse un baño, no si antes darle un tierno beso a la bailarina.

Después de darse la ducha más rápida de toda su vida Santana rápidamente escogió un poco de ropa de Brittany ya que la rubia había insistido que escogiera algo de su armario por que se veía "sexi" en su ropa, y aunque estuviera nueva a la chica no le importó, incluso le regaló una chaqueta que le había encantado a la latina.

Al llegar al colegio ambas chicas se despidieron con un tierno beso nuevamente y cada una fue a sus clases, Brittany tenía Ciencias lo cual le agradaba por que estaba en parejas con Rachel y podía aprovechar para invitarla a California, mientras que la latina tenía práctica temprana con las cheerios, y la idea de hablar con Quinn no le entusiasmaba pero quería intentarlo. Después de todo se lo había prometido a Brittany.

"Hola Rach" dijo la rubia mientras tomaba su lugar a un lado de su amiga en el laboratorio de ciencias.

"¡Britt!" la voz de la morena se escuchaba nerviosa y guardó su teléfono celular tan pronto como pudo.

"Rachel, no te necesitas esconder. Se con quien te estas masajeando" y después de guiñarle un ojo la morena se sonrojó y no pudo evitar darle un pequeño golpe en el brazo a la bailarina.

"Escucha Rach, eres mi mejor amiga y significaría mucho para mí que vinieras conmigo pero esta bien si tienes planes…" la morena miraba a su amiga para que continuará y estaba ansiosa de escuchar la propuesta "Vendrías conmigo a California…tengo una audición para Julliard y…" antes de que pudiera continuar Rachel saltó de la silla y le dio un fuerte abrazo que tomó a la rubia por sorpresa.

"¡Es increíble Brittany! Lo mereces y ¡claro que iré contigo!" la morena estaba entusiasmada por el viaje y por ver a su amiga destacar en el escenario, ya la había visto bailar antes y sabía que era la indicada para entrar a Julliard.

La práctica de las cheerios comenzó y todas podían notar la tensión entre Quinn y Santana.

"¡Me dan asco!" gritó la entrenadora Sylvester al ver como ninguna de las dos capitanas podía seguir la coreografía de manera adecuada. "¡Sacos de arena, Cameron Diaz fuera de aquí! ¡Y no regresen hasta que solucionen sus problemas!"

Ambas chicas dejaron salir sonidos de inconformidad ya que ninguna de las dos aceptaba la culpa, caminaron hacia los vestidores ignorando completamente la presencia de la otra y al llegar ahí la rubia detuvo a la latina.

"San ¿Podemos hablar?" el tono que usó Quinn era el tono más suave que Santana le había escuchado a la rubia y no podía negar que Brittany había tenido razón al momento de describir lo que Quinn estaba pasando.

"Habla…" la rubia no estaba sorprendida por el tono que usaba la latina, era más que común que usara ese tono al hablar cuando estaba molesta.

"Te quiero pedir que me perdones San, cometí un grave error. Brittany es probablemente la persona más valiosa que he conocido y no se merece todo lo que hice. Ni yo me merezco su perdón… pero lo hizo, me perdonó y nada significaría mas para mí que tu también me perdonaras." La rubia pausó un momento para analizar lo que estaba a punto de decir.

"Ella y Ra-Brittany y Rachel me han enseñado muchas cosas San" la morena se tomó un tiempo para procesar la información que acaba de escuchar.

"¡¿Qué? ¿Rachel? ¿Hobbit Streisand?"

"No la llames así San, cometí muchos errores por juzgar a las personas en el pasado. Pero no más…besé a Rachel y nos estamos conociendo"

La latina aun no podía creer todo lo que estaba escuchando "Espera ¿Qué?". La rubia intentó volver a repetir lo que había dicho pero la latina la interrumpió y le dio un abrazo que claramente tomó por sorpresa a la porrista pero después de unos segundos la abrazo de vuelta y comenzó a dejar caer unas cuantas lágrimas por sus ojos.

"Gracias San, sé que tomará tiempo recup-"

"Q, somos amigas ¿Recuerdas?" Santana no se podía negar a lo que había escuchado hace unos instantes. Tenía 10 años de conocer a la rubia y jamás la había escuchado hablar con tanto arrepentimiento y sinceridad.

Al llegar el receso Brittany miró Santana caminar con Quinn con sus brazos entrelazados y con una sonrisa de felicidad le dejó saber a la latina lo agradecida que estaba por haber arreglado las cosas. Las porristas recogieron su almuerzo y se sentaron en la misma mesa que Rachel y Brittany. La latina le dio un tierno beso en los labios a la bailarina mientras que Quinn le dio uno en la mejilla a Rachel.

Después de varias risas entre las cuatro chicas Brittany recordó que aun le faltaba invitar a la porrista de ojos verdes.

"¿Eh Quinnie?" Brittany era la única que llama de esa manera a la porrista y le parecía lindo

"¿Qué pasa Britt?"

"Yo…me preguntaba si tu… ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo, con Rachel y Santana este fin de semana a California?" La rubia le pregunto nerviosamente a la porrista y Rachel le mostró una tierna sonrisa.

"Me encantaría Britt, pero no tengo para pagar por el avión y-"antes de que pudiera terminar la bailarina le tomó la mano a la chica "Quinn, esta bien. Lo tengo todo arreglado y no tendrás nada que pagar. Ninguna de ustedes" concluyó la rubia mirando a las dos morenas y recibiendo un si como respuesta de la porrista.

Al terminar las clases Brittany les recordó a las chicas que estaría por ellas al día siguiente a las 5 de la mañana, lo cual obviamente no le agrado nada a Santana pero para poder llegar a Los Ángeles antes del mediodía tenían que tomar su vuelo a las 7 a.m. y aunque la audición era hasta las 6 p.m. las chicas querían salir a divertirse un poco por Hollywood.

Brittany llevó a Santana a su casa para que preparara su ropa para el viaje, durante el camino la latina le advirtió a la chica sobre lo desarreglada que podría estar su habitación y al llegar la rubia lo comprobó.

La habitación de Santana era diferente a la de Brittany, sus paredes eran negras, había muchas fotos pegadas en una pared de la latina con Quinn en lo que la rubia supuso que eran los campeonatos nacionales de las porristas, en una esquina tenía muchos trofeos y todos eran de primer lugar. También pudo notar un gran póster pegado en la pared de Amy Winehouse y muchos CDs apilados a un lado de su computadora.

La rubia observó cada detalle de la habitación de la latina mientras ella escogía la ropa que llevaría y la metía a una maleta. Brittany no podía negar que esa habitación decía todo sobre la personalidad de la morena.

"¿Britt? ¿Tu padre estará ahí?"

Al escuchar esta pregunta los ojos de la rubia se hicieron diez veces más grandes. Había olvidado llamarle a su padre para decirle que ella también estaría en Los Ángeles por el fin de semana y rápidamente corrió hacia el teléfono y le llamo a Daniel.

"¿Papi?" la rubia estaba esperando que al momento de decirle a su padre la noticia no se molestara

"¿Qué pasa Britt?"

Cuando Daniel contestó amablemente la llamada Brittany le explicó todo lo que había pasado y que había invitado a unas amigas a ver su audición.

"Si papi, ya tengo todo arreglado con John…Si, también el avión…Si…listo…listo…también listo…Muchas gracias. Te quiero."

Cuando la bailarina terminó la llamada con su padre la latina la miraba con curiosidad "¿Qué es todo lo que arreglaste Britt?" "Oh, nada sólo el vuelo y el hotel" con una sonrisa final la rubia ayudó a su chica a cerrar su maleta.

Después de una larga lección por parte de los padres de Santana las chicas se despidieron amablemente y salieron de ahí directamente hasta la casa de la bailarina.

Las chicas decidieron ver una película (otra de Disney por cierto) y cuando terminó decidieron irse directamente a la cama ya que tendrían que levantarse ellas aún más temprano para recoger a Rachel y a Quinn a la hora que acordaron.

"¿Hola?" contestó Brittany en el teléfono justo después de ver la hora en su reloj 3:30 a.m.

"¿Brittany?"

"¿Qué pasa Rachel son 3:30 a.m. dije que te recogería a las 5." La bailarina apenas podía hablar y tenía un solo ojo abierto.

"Sólo quería decirte que ya estoy lista. Incluso adelante mi ritual diario de yoga y mascarillas" por el tono que usaba la morena Brittany no se explicaba como alguien podría tener tanta energía a esas horas de la madrugada y sólo se hecho a reír sin despertar a la morena a su lado.

"Rach, Santana y yo aún tenemos 30 minutos para dormir. Estaremos ahí a las 5 ¿ok?" al recibir una respuesta afirmativa la rubia colgó el teléfono y se giró a ver a la latina que aún estaba profundamente dormida.

Brittany sabía que aun podía aprovechar esos 30 minutos y dormirse pero mirar a Santana era mucho mejor. La latina se veía tranquila, tenía una expresión en su cara de felicidad aun cuando sólo estaba dormida. Y así fue como la bailarina se quedó mirando a la morena por lo que fueron 45 minutos.

"¿San? San, despierta son 4:15, aun nos tenemos que duchar y estar por Quinnie y Rach a las 5"

Lo último que quería la morena en ese momento era levantarse pero no quería arruinarle sus planes a la rubia así que se levantó tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitió.

"Hey Britt, ¿Sabes que nos ahorraríamos tiempo si nos ducháramos juntas?" la latina le lanzó una pícara sonrisa a la rubia la cual se mordió la esquina de su labio inferior, tomó la mano de la latina y la llevo hasta el baño.

Tan pronto como las chicas llegaron al baño la rubia comenzó a besar apasionadamente a la latina y rápidamente ambas se deshicieron de su ropa. Como sus cuerpos les dieron a entender las chicas saltaron a la ducha y comenzaron a besarse mientras sus cuerpos se mojaban rápidamente.

La latina tomó un poco de shampoo y pasó sus manos agresivamente por la cabellera dorada de la bailarina la cual dejo salir con gemido y acerco a la latina tomándola por el cabello mientras la latina respiraba agresivamente en el cuello de la rubia.

Mientras ambas chicas dejaban caer el jabón por sus cuerpos se seguían besando apasionadamente hasta que Brittany introdujo dos dedos en la latina quien al sentir a la rubia dentro de ella tomó su cuello con más fuerza y dejó salir otro gemido, el más fuerte hasta el momento.

"¡Mierda Britt!"

Las chicas seguían dejando correr el agua y el jabón por sus cuerpos mientras la rubia sacaba y metía cada vez con mas fuerza sus dedos de la latina que no podía dejar de gemir, con la mano que tenía libre la bailarina comenzó a masajear los pechos de la latina y luego comenzó a morderlos prestándoles la misma atención a ambos.

"¡Britt! ¡Britt! ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH Brittany!" con este grito la rubia supo que la latina había llegado al borde del éxtasis y con delicadeza sacó ambos dedos de la latina y la beso nuevamente de la manera mas tierna que encontró.

Al terminar su ducha ambas chicas salieron de la casa de la rubia tan rápido como pudieron y manejaron a casa de Rachel, por suerte para ellas sólo eran 10 minutos más tarde de la hora que habían acordado.

Tan pronto como tocaron a la puerta, Rachel salió con 2 maletas en cada mano.

"Hmm, Rach. Sólo iremos el fin de semana." Le dijo la rubia a su amiga. Sabía que la morena siempre llevaba más cosas de las que debería pero era demasiado.

"Lo sé Britt, una de estas es de Quinn" la latina y la bailarina miraron con curiosidad a Rachel y a los pocos segundos cabellos dorados atrajeron la atención de ambas chicas. Quinn salió de casa de Rachel y saludó a la pareja con un abrazo.

Brittany se acercó a Rachel mientras Santana hacia lo mismo hacia Quinn.

"¡Me tienes que contar todo!" ambas chicas les dijeron a sus amigas susurrando.

"¡Shh Brittany!" le dijo Rachel a su amiga mientras se sonrojaba "¡Santana!" respondió la porrista dándole un golpe a la latina en el brazo.

Las cuatro chicas comenzaron a reír y rápido se metieron a la camioneta y Brittany condujo hasta el aeropuerto en Lima.

Al llegar ahí la rubia corrió del otro lado y abrió la puerta de la latina tomando su mano, a lo cual la morena respondió con una penosa sonrisa.

"¡Esperen aquí!" dijo la bailarina corriendo hacia un guardia de seguridad. Las otras tres chicas observaban desde la camioneta mientras bajaban su equipaje. Desde lo lejos las chicas podían observar como el hombre le indicaba a Brittany algunas cosas y a los pocos segundos la chica regresó corriendo hacia sus amigas.

"¡Listo! Sigánme"

Las tres chicas siguieron a la rubia sin saber a dónde se dirigían y pronto llegaron con un hombre que llevaba un traje y un gorro de chofer. Tan pronto como Brittany vio a este hombre corrió hacia él y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

"¡Scott!"

"¡Señorita Brittany!, las llevaré a la pista. Por aquí por favor"

"Gracias" dijo la rubia ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa a el chico.

Las chicas siguieron a Scott hasta que el chico paró abriéndoles la puerta de una limusina a la cual Brittany se acercó sonriente agradeciéndole al Scott, mientras las otras tres chicas seguían paradas en el mismo lugar.

"¡Oh Dios Mio!" dijeron Rachel y Quinn al mismo tiempo mientras Santana veía boquiabierta al auto.

"¡San! ¡Quinn! ¡Rach! ¡Vamos!" la rubia saco de sus pensamientos a sus amigas y subieron a la limusina.

Las chicas no sabían que decir mientras Brittany escribía un mensaje en su celular hasta que Quinn rompió el silencio mientras la limo avanzaba.

"Britt, ¿así que esto es tuyo?" dijo la porrista mientras hacia círculos en el aire con su dedo índice apuntando hacia arriba.

"Es de mi padre" respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.

Rachel miraba por la ventana de la limo y veía varios aviones pasar lentamente "¡Estoy muy emocionada! Jamás he viajado en primera clase"

Santana y Quinn asintieron con la cabeza apoyando el comentario de la morena.

"Yo tampoco" las tres chicas miraron a Brittany asombradas, no era posible que la rubia jamas haya viajado en primera clase considerando todo lo que tenía.

"Britt ¿Jamás haz viajado en primera clase?" preguntó la latina mirando con ojos curiosos a la rubia.

"No, hablo de que jamás he viajado en primera clase con otras personas…sólo he viajado ahí…" la bailarina señaló por la ventana a un avión que tenia escrita la palabra "Pierce" en un costado y las otras tres chicas se quedaron sin poder creer lo que estaban viendo.

"¡Mierda Brittany!" dijo la porrista pero a los pocos instantes Rachel la golpeo en la brazo "Lo siento."

La conversación de las chicas fue interrumpida por Scott.

"Chicas, llegamos"

Las cuatro amigas bajaron de la limo y caminaron hacia el avión que Brittany había señalado donde ya esperaban 3 hombres a su llegada.

"Señorita Pierce, ¿Me permite llevar su equipaje?" El hombre tomó el equipaje de las cuatro chicas mientras otro chico, más joven las llevaba hacia las escaleras del avión.

Las chicas subieron y se quedaron boquiabiertas de ver el interior del avión. Tenía una pantalla de televisión gigante en el medio con video juegos, películas, música, etc. Cada uno de los asientos tenía una mesa y su propio teléfono además de que en el fondo del pasillo había un hombre parado que claramente estaba ahí para lo que se les ofreciera a las chicas en el vuelo.

"Toda listo señorita Pierce"

La rubia miró a las otras tres chicas que con sus miradas le dejaron saber que ya estaban listas y rápidamente tomaron sus asientos. Quinn a un lado de Rachel mientras que Santana y Brittany se sentaron del lado opuesto a sus amigas"

"¿Britt?"

"Si ¿San?"

"Gracias por esto"

"Este viaje es importante para mi San, nada me hubiera hecho más feliz que tenerte conmigo" la morena inclinó su cabeza y se recargó en el hombro de la rubia que después inclinó la cabeza y la descansó en la cabeza de la latina.

Las cuatro chicas quedaron profundamente dormidas de la misma manera.

"¿Señorita Pierce?" La rubia despetó mirando su reloj 12:28 p.m. "Hemos llegado señorita" "Gracias Javier" el hombre abrió la puerta del avión y bajo.

"¿San?" la rubia sacudió el hombro de la latina que dejo salir el sonido más adorable que la rubia había escuchado "San, ya llegamos" en cuanto dijo eso las tres chicas saltaron de sus asientos emocionadas queriendo bajar del avión tan rápido como pudieran.

Al momento de bajar del avión las chicas se encontraron ya con sus maletas en otra limusina y nuevamente subieron a ella.

"¿A dónde nos dirigimos Britt?" le preguntó la latina a la rubia mientras Quinn y Rachel dejaron de mirar por la ventana.

"Al hotel, dejaremos nuestras cosas y luego saldremos" la rubia respondió con una sonrisa que se desvaneció a los pocos segundos, la latina pudo notar esta acción y le dio un apretón de manos a la rubia "¿Estas bien?" La bailarina miró a Santana "Si, San. Es sólo que… ¿Qué tal si lo hago mal?" Las tres chicas se giraron a mirar a Brittany "Britt, no conozco a mejor bailarina que tu" le dijo Rachel a su amiga honestamente mientras la latina tomaba sus manos y Quinn hacía círculos en la espalda de la bailarina con la palma de su mano "Lo harás perfecto Britt".

Al momento que las chicas llegaron al hotel, el personal recibió amablemente a Brittany y de inmediato la latina recordó cuando la rubia mencionó que su padre era dueño de algunos hoteles.

Brittany habló por un momento con una chica que estaba en la recepción.

"Solo falta que Brittany también sea dueña del hotel" dijo Quinn esperando que las otras dos chicas se rieran pero Santana sólo la miró por unos segundos de manera sarcástica "¡Madre santa! No me digas que…" la latina asintió con la cabeza y observaron que la bailarina se acercaba poco a poco a ellas con 2 llaves de habitación.

"Todo listo" las tres chicas siguieron a la rubia que caminaba junto a dos hombres que cargaban el equipaje de las chicas y subieron por el elevador hasta el último piso.

"¿Quinn? ¿Rach? Esta es su habitación" dijo la rubia señalando a una puerta gigante y dándoles la tarjeta que usarían como llave.

"San y yo estaremos en esa" nuevamente la rubia señalo una habitación con puertas iguales a las de las otras dos chicas.

Las chicas se dividieron en dos y fueron a sus habitaciones.

"¡¿QUÉ? ¡Esto es mucho más grande que mi casa!" fue la primera reacción de la porrista de ojos verdes al abrir las puertas de la habitación.

Después de que las chicas se pusieron cómodas en sus habitaciones decidieron salir y pasar un buen rato por las calles de Beverly Hills. El padre de Brittany había insistido que llevara una de las limusinas para que las llevara, a lo cual la rubia primeramente se había negado pero luego recordó que tenía que llegar a su audición a tiempo así que decidió llevarla.

Las chicas pasaron un buen rato y tomaron varias fotos hasta que era tiempo de ir al auditorio donde se llevarían a cabo las pruebas.

Las chicas bajaron de la limusina deseándole buena suerte a Brittany la cual llevaba en las manos su atuendo que le había obsequiado Holly hace unos días.

"Buena suerte Britt-Britt" dijo la latina mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a la rubia.

"Gracias San. Te amo"

"Yo también Britt" Las chicas se despidieron con un último beso y la rubia desapareció tras una puerta mientras las otras tres chicas entraban al auditorio donde se podía observar una mesa lista con 5 jueces y había por lo menos 500 personas en el auditorio. Claramente eran todas las familias de los chicos que audicionarian.

"Buena suerte Britt."

**¡No olviden dejar su comentario!**

**¡GRACIAS!**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Nota: ¡Nuevamente gracias a tod s! Y primero que nada me quiero disculpar por el capítulo más corto que los anteriores, aun así espero que les guste y que no me quieran matar después de leerlo, pero sobretodo espero que sigan leyendo la fic. **

**Muchos saludos y suerte a todos.**

**Nuevamente aquí está el link de la canción.**

watch?v=4z9zGHI-Zd0

**¡GRACIAS!**

**HeYa es tan real como que los ratones no pueden vomitar.**

**Lo siento, pero…Te amo.**

**Capítulo 15**

Santana, Quinn y Rachel esperaban con ansias el momento en el que saliera Brittany al escenario. Ya habían pasado 45 minutos desde que habían dado inicio las audiciones y las tres chicas pensaban que cada uno de los competidores era excelente.

"¿En dónde esta Brittany?" las chicas notaron el tono que uso la latina, era de preocupación, ansias y emoción. Todo al mismo tiempo.

"Tranquila San, estoy segura que no tardará" la porrista trato de hacer sentir mejor a su amiga frotando su espalda, lo cual parecía no funcionar del todo pero era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Pasaron otros 13 chicos a los cuales la latina miraba con desesperación y cada una de las presentaciones se le hacia eterna.

"Brittany Susan Pierce" al momento que las tres amigas escucharon este nombre en los altavoces recorrer todo el auditorio dieron un salto y comenzaron a aplaudir mientras una rubia salía al escenario. La vista no era clara debido a la falta de luz, lo que ponía a las tres chicas aun más nerviosas y poco antes de que comenzara la música regresaron a sus asientos.

Un reflector apuntó directamente a la bailarina sobre el escenario y la latina podía observar con claridad a la rubia entre las sombras. La chica llevaba el vestuario de que la señorita Holly le había obsequiado, al cual la morena no le había puesto mucha atención pero en ese momento era imposible no prestarle atención.

Brittany llevaba unos cortos y sexis shorts azules que brillaban, acompañados por una pieza de bikini en la parte de arriba de color verde con unas pequeñas tiras que caían por el abdomen de la rubia y unas botas negras militares. Su cabello caía por toda su espalda y estaba ondulado. En ese momento la latina observó cada detalle del cuerpo de su chica, en especial su abdomen.

La música empezó y con una última mirada a sus amigas la rubia comenzó a bailar.

_I know I may be young_

_But I've got feelings too_

_And I need to do what I feel like doing_

_So let me go and just listen_

Cada movimiento de la rubia comenzaba y terminaba con exactitud mientras que las tres chicas miraban con atención.

_All you people look at me like I'm a little girl_

_Well, did you ever think it'd be okay for me to step into this world?_

_Always saying "Little girl, don't step into the club"_

_Well I'm just trying to find out why, 'cause dancing's what I love, yeah_

_(Now watch me)__  
__Get it-get it, get it-get it, what?_

_Get it-get it, get it-get it, what?_

_Get it-get it, get it-get it, what?_

_(This feels good)_

Cada movimiento que hacia la bailarina era observado por todos en el auditorio y Santana lanzaba una mirada a los jueces de vez en cuando para tratar de predecir los resultados que le otorgarían a su chica. Rachel tenía una mano en el corazón y definitivamente se sentía orgullosa de su amiga, mientras que Quinn la miraba con una gran sonrisa sosteniendo la mano de la morena a su lado.

Todas las personas observaban a Brittany con la boca abierta. La latina sabia en definitiva que la rubia era la mejor bailarina que había conocido y estaba orgullosa de ella, no tenía ninguna duda. Entraría a Julliard. Pero la sonrisa de la morena se desvaneció por un momento al pensar en esto, quería lo mejor para Brittany y sabía que su sueño era estudiar Danza en Nueva York pero ¿Se tendrían que separar?, ¿Se mudaría con ella?, ¿Aplicaría para la universidad? La latina desvaneció la idea de esta última pregunta ya que no quedaban más que un par de meses para acabar en McKinley y las aplicaciones para las universidades habían cerrado. Quinn había sido admitida en Yale, mientras que Rachel no había tenido problema para entrar a NYADA. Esto significaba que las tres amigas estarían en Nueva York. Santana definitivamente pensó en la posibilidad de ir con las otras tres chicas pero ahora quería mirar atentamente lo que restaba de la rutina de la bailarina.

_Baby, don't you want to dance up on me?_

_(I just want to dance next to you)_

_To another time and place_

_Oh baby, don't you want to dance up on me?_

_(Are you ready?)_

_Leaving behind my name and age_

La latina miraba con una gran sonrisa cada movimiento que realizaba la rubia pero una conversación de unos chicos atrajo su atención.

"¡Wow! En definitiva la iré a buscar en cuanto termine" la latina decidió no hacer caso pero siguió prestando su atención a la conversación. Sabía que estaba mal pero no podía dejar de notar que hablaban de su chica. A los pocos segundos el otro chico respondió.

"No si yo la encuentro primero y la invito a salir. Además parece una chica fácil. Me la llevo a la cama y luego será toda tuya"

Santana intentó contener su ira pero no pudo, estos chicos no tenían derecho a hablar así de Brittany. No la conocían en lo más mínimo. Además si, estaba celosa. A la latina no le importó e ignorando a la chica arriba del escenario giro su atención a la pareja de amigos.

"Sólo para que lo sepan, la chica que esta arriba en el escenario no esta interesada en chicos que su parte es del mismo tamaño de su cerebro…chiquito." Uno de los chicos reaccionó violentamente pero el otro lo detuvo y le susurro algo en el oído que la latina no pudo escuchar.

"Si, y para que lo sepan no esta soltera. Es mi novia." La latina dijo esto un poco más fuerte para que no sólo los dos chicos la escucharan, en realidad la escucharon muchas personas pero desvaneció sus celos por un momento cuando sintió una mano tomarla fuertemente del brazo.

"Ya Quinn, me tranquilizare es sólo que estos chicos no dejab-" la morena hizo una pausa mientras regresaba su atención al escenario.

"¡Brittany!" la morena gritó tan fuerte como pudo dando un salto de su lugar y corriendo hasta donde se encontraba la rubia, Quinn y Rachel la siguieron con desesperación.

La carrera de las tres chicas hacia el escenario parecía eterna mientras todas las personas en el lugar se paraban y se preguntaban cosas unas a otras, pero la latina ignoraba completamente todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, incluyendo la canción que aún le faltaban unos cuantos segundos para terminar. Todo se movía en cámara lenta para la latina mientras lágrimas de preocupación corrían por sus mejillas. La morena miro hacia atrás sólo y vio a una Rachel llorando mientras Quinn tomaba su brazo. Ambas chicas estaban gritando pero Santana en realidad no escuchaba nada.

En el momento que llegó al escenario personal de seguridad ya estaban a un lado de la bailarina, la cual abrió sus ojos lentamente. Estaba bien. Al ver a la rubia de pie sus amigas lanzaron un suspiro y de inmediato la abrazaron, secando cada una de ellas las lágrimas que corrían por sus rostros.

La latina tomó con ambas manos las mejillas de Brittany.

"¿Britt? ¿Me escuchas? ¿Estas bien?" pero la rubia parecía no responder. Apenas estaba recuperando el conocimiento.

Pasados varios minutos la rubia estaba de nuevo en sus 5 sentidos.

"¿San? ¿Quinn? ¿Rach?." las tres chicas le sonrieron pero la rubia sintió algo correr por su nariz y cuando deslizo uno de sus dedos por debajo supo de inmediato que era. Estaba sangrando. Rachel rápidamente sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y secó amablemente las gotas de sangre que empezaban a llegar a los labios de la rubia, mientras que Quinn y Santana la ayudaban a caminar fuera del escenario para dirigirse directamente a los camerinos.

Al llegar ahí ninguna de las chicas dijo nada. Quinn, Santana y Rachel estaban preocupadas por lo que había ocurrido pero no querían presionar a la bailarina no sabiendo si sentía bien para hablar en ese momento y después de varios minutos el silencio fue roto.

"Lo arruiné todo…" Brittany miraba hacia abajo mientras rompía en un llanto de desesperación y las tres chicas giraban su atención a ella.

"…Esta era mi única oportunidad de entrar a Julliard y lo arruiné…" la latina se aproximó de inmediato a la rubia y le levanto la mirada usando su mano para que hiciera contacto visual con ella. Santana jamás había visto unos ojos tan tristes en su vida que ciertamente le rompía el corazón.

"Britt, esta bien. Estoy segura que te podrán dar otra oportunidad, te amaban Britt" la latina trataba de sonar convincente pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa escucharon a alguien dar golpes en la puerta. Quinn abrió la puerta y se encontró con una mujer de edad avanzada vestida con lo que las chicas aseguraron era de algún diseñador importante, después de algunos intercambios de miradas, la porrista le dejó saber a la mujer que podía pasar, la cual con una sonrisa le agradeció y de inmediato miró a Brittany sentada en un sillón llorando.

"¿Brittany?" la mujer pasó un poco de saliva antes de continuar. "Brittany, yo soy Madame Bovary, directora de Julliard" al escuchar estas palabras salir de la boca de la mujer las cuatro chicas miraron atentas. "Yo…" la rubia intentó decir algo pero las lágrimas y la falta de fuerza en su voz lo hacían imposible. "Esta bien Brittany, todos los jueces sabemos. Sólo te quería decir que en las próximas 4 semanas tu carta con la respuesta final estará llegando a tu domicilio" la mujer le lanzó una última mirada a todas las chicas y salió de la habitación. Después de unos segundos de pensamientos la latina decidió romper el silencio, no quería esperar más. Quería saber lo que había ocurrido con la rubia.

"¿Britt? ¿Qué te ocurrió?" Quinn y Rachel miraron rápidamente a la rubia esperando una respuesta ya que también ellas llevaban preguntándose lo mismo desde hace varios minutos.

La bailarina espero unos segundos para contestar mientras más lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

"Yo, estaba nerviosa. Eso es todo. Tenía varios meses de no bailar y siempre tuve problemas para hacerlo en público. Trataba de imaginarme que sólo estaba yo ahí pero di un mal paso y tropecé" al escuchar esto las tres amigas tomaron en un fuerte abrazo a la rubia que de inmediato sonrío agradeciendo el apoyo.

Las chicas ayudaron a Brittany a cambiarse de nuevo a algún atuendo más cómodo y aunque Santana había amado el traje que usó la rubia para la rutina sabia que no se podía quedar así para siempre así que sólo la hizo prometer que lo usaría una vez más.

Al momento de salir de los camerinos las chicas vieron la limo esperando con el mismo chico de hace un rato abriendo las puertas pero antes de que algo más pasara el padre de Brittany fue hacia la chica corriendo con desesperación.

"¡Brittany! ¿Estas bien?...no me dejaban pasar y no sab-" el tono que uso Daniel en su voz era definitivamente de preocupación pero también se escuchaba un tono que sabía lo que ocurria. Daniel le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la cabeza a su hija mientras las otras tres chicas miraban la escena sonrientemente.

"Te amo mi pequeña unicornio" Daniel apretó con más fuerza a Brittany la que respondió de igual manera.

"¡Awww!"

"Gay Berry, no es momento" la latina claramente pensaba lo mismo que Rachel pero era demasiado orgullosa para hacer algo tan ridículo.

"San…" la morena conocía el tono que había usado Quinn perfectamente.

"Lo siento."

Brittany se separó del abrazo con su padre ambos mirándose sonrientemente y la rubia le dejó saber a su padre que estaría bien con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Eh chicas…" Daniel comenzó a hablar atrayendo la atención de las cuatro amigas.

"Hay un partido de los Lakers en 1 hora y básicamente soy el dueño así que puedo llevar a quien sea y me preguntaba ¿Si querían acompañarme?" Al escuchar las palabras del señor Pierce, Quinn y Santana dieron saltos de emoción y gritaban mientras que Brittany y Rachel se miraban una a la otra claramente negando la invitación.

"Britt, esta bien. Me quedaré cont-" la latina definitivamente quería quedarse a cuidar de su chica pero no terminó la oración cuando sintió unos suaves labios pegarse junto a los suyos y cerro sus ojos por un pequeño instante para que al momento de abrirlos se encontrará con una rubia sonriente.

"Estaré bien San, Rachel estará conmigo. Tu y Quinnie pueden irse a divertir" la morena vaya que quería ir. ¡Eran lugares especiales para ver a los Lakers! Pero no podría dejar a la rubia.

Después de varios minutos más la bailarina logró convencer a Santana de acompañar a su padre al partido al cual también asistiría una sonriente Quinn.

"Le haces algo y te despides de Broadway Berry" Santana uso un tono amenazador pero que ya no asustaba a Rachel en lo más mínimo ya que conoció a la verdadera Santana Lopez esos últimos días así que sólo pretendió estar asustada y asintió con la cabeza después de acercarse a Quinn y darle un pequeño y simple beso en los labios.

"Diviértete mucho. Te extrañaré."

"Yo igual Rach" le dijo la rubia dándole una vez mas un tierno beso en los labios. Esta vez duro un poco mas de lo planeado.

Una molesta Santana ya en la limo veía por una de las ventanas la escena.

"¡Me repugnan! ¡Fabray! ¿Lakers recuerdas?" La porrista corrió rápidamente a la limo y salieron de ahí viendo como las otras dos chicas se quedaban atrás.

"No puedo creer que veré un partido de los Lakers" la voz de Quinn sonaba muy entusiasmada pero Santana aún estaba preocupada por lo que había ocurrido con la rubia.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Si, Quinn. Solo preocupada"

"San, todo estará bien. La escuchaste, fueron los nervios. ¿Recuerdas la vez en las nacionales cuando subiste a la pirámide y te dieron náuseas y luego en menos de 5 seg-"

"¡Si Quinn! Lo recuerdo"

Daniel Pierce miraba a las dos chicas desde el otro lado de la limo mientras hablaba por teléfono celular. El hombre estaba hablando para reservar asientos ya que tapando la bocina del teléfono les había preguntado a las chicas si querían lugares de cancha o palcos. Cada una contesto con una respuesta diferente lo que llevo a otra pelea que al final ganó Quinn y dejó molesta a Santana. Palcos será.

Otra limo había pasado a recoger a Brittany y Rachel a los pocos minutos que Daniel y las otras dos chicas se habían marchado.

El recorrido hacia el hotel fue silencioso por la mayor parte, pero no era un silencio incómodo. Había mucha confianza entre las chicas y disfrutaban de su compañía aun sin decir una palabra.

Cuando llegaron al hotel las chicas decidieron subir rápidamente a sus habitaciones.

"¿Quieres uhmm…ver una película?" Brittany en definitiva no quería pasar el resto de la tarde sola así que se puso a dar pequeños saltos de emoción al recibir una respuesta afirmativa de Rachel la cual respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

"Sólo dame un minuto Britt. Iré a mi habitación a dejar algunas cosas y me pondré más cómoda."

Después de unos minutos Brittany escuchó unos golpes en su puerta y fue a abrir de inmediato. Rachel estaba ya en sus pijamas con su cabello atado en una desastrosa cola de caballo y con unas palomitas de microondas en la mano.

"Por favor ¡Mamma Mia! Britt. ¡Por favor!" la morena llevaba repitiendo esa misma frase por 10 minutos mientras la rubia sostenía dos películas en sus manos una era, bueno…Mamma Mia y la otra era Destino Final.

A la rubia no le apetecían mucho ninguna de las dos opciones pero Mamma Mia era mejor para ella que ver un montón de sangre volar por todos lados mientras personas trataban de salvar su vida.

En cuanto la rubia puso la película inmediatamente se arrepintió de su elección.

Ahora tendría que escuchar a Rachel cantar cada palabra de las canciones, si se ponía a pensar no era tan malo. Lo cierto es que la morena tenía la mejor voz que la bailarina había escuchado en su vida. Pero la rubia no estaba realmente prestando atención, sus pensamientos estaban en lo que había ocurrido hace unas horas y no podía evitar tener esa mirada triste de nuevo.

Rachel miraba de reojo a su amiga de vez en cuando, y por más que trataba de ignorar el rostro de preocupación que mostraba la rubia no podía. Conocía perfectamente a Brittany.

"Britt, te conozco algo te preocupa." La morena pausó por un momento la película para mirar a su amiga.

"Estoy bien Rach" la bailarina trataba de sonar natural pero Rachel la conocía mejor que eso.

"No es verdad Britt. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Eres mi mejor amiga y me preocupas, además sabes que no es suficiente decir que estabas nerviosa. Mañana en cuánto lleguemos a Lima verás a un doctor."

"No lo necesito Ra-"

"Claro que si Britt, es mi última palabra" La rubia abrió la boca para decir algo, pero después de unos segundos no dijo nada. Y se quedó completamente perdida en sus pensamientos. Podía confiar en Rachel, eso era lo único seguro en ese momento.

"No Rachel, no lo necesito por que ya se lo que me dirán." La morena miró con atención a su amiga no entendiendo lo que quería decir.

"¿Qué?"

"Si, Rachel. Si voy a ver a un médico me dirá lo mismo que me llevan diciendo los médicos por 2 años."

La rubia hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar la mano de su amiga.

"Rachel ¿Puedes guardarme un secreto?" La morena solo asintió con la cabeza mientras la rubia subía nuevamente la vista para mirar a su amiga.

"Eres mi mejor amiga y realmente te tengo la confianza y te quiero mucho Rachel, jamás en la vida creí que podría tener amigas como tú, Quinn y … San-Santana." Pero la rubia dijo esta última parte apenas tan fuerte como para que Rachel escuchará lo que estaba diciendo.

"Escucha Rach yo…"

**¡NO ME ODIEN! POR FAVOR :( Y ESPERO QUE DESPUÉS DE ESTO SIGAN LEYENDO LA FIC.**

**SE VIENE UN MOMENTO MUY ROMÁNTICO ENTRE BRITT Y SANTANA QUE SEGURO VAN A AMAR. LES PROMETO QUE EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SERÁ MEJOR.**


	17. Capítulo 16

**Nota: Aquí están como lo prometí los últimos capítulos juntos.**

**HeYa es tan real como que Taylor Hubbel es el hombre más suertudo del planeta.**

**...**

**Lo siento, pero…Te amo.**

**Capítulo 16**

Las chicas estaban de vuelta en Lima, todo el vuelo había sido perfecto e incluso habían tomado varias fotos y habían comprado algunos presentes para sus familias.

Las siguientes semanas fueron de emoción para todas las chicas, siempre se daban tiempo para pasarlo juntas. Brittany y Santana tenían sesiones de estudio diarias después de clases, claro que estas siempre terminaban con las chicas sin ropa y en la cama, sofá o incluso una vez arriba de la mesa de la cocina de la rubia. Rachel y Quinn habían hecho oficial su relación y de igual manera la rubia pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en casa de la morena. Ellas no tenían la excusa de estudiar juntas así que era más que obvio lo que hacían todas las tardes. La morena había convencido a la porrista de unirse al club Glee, le tomó un poco de tiempo cambiar la opinión de la rubia pero cedió eventualmente e incluso aceptó que era lo más divertido que había hecho en su vida.

La rubia esperaba con ansias la carta por parte de Julliard y siempre revisaba su buzón de correo, diariamente encontraba cartas. Pero ninguna venía de Nueva York. Sólo quedaban algunas semanas de clases y la rubia cada vez estaba más impaciente.

Santana le había dicho a la rubia que no hiciera planes ese fin de semana por que le tenía una sorpresa, lo cual ponía a la rubia aun más nerviosa. La morena había quedado de recoger a la bailarina el sábado por la mañana y le había informado que sería un viaje largo.

Eran las 7 de la mañana del sábado y la rubia estaba empacando su ropa rápidamente, no solía hacérsele tarde pero se había quedado completamente dormida viendo un documental sobre enfermedades de gatos mientras le daba una lección a Lord Tubbington por volver a escaparse.

La rubia empacó en su maleta prácticamente lo primero que vio en su armario mientras escuchaba unos golpes en la puerta.

"¡Un minuto!" pero los golpes continuaban cada vez con más fuerza y tan pronto como terminó de empacar bajo por las escaleras y abrió la puerta.

"Hola Britt-Britt" la morena se acercó a su chica para darle un corto beso mientras esperaba que la rubia saliera de su casa.

"San, sólo dame un minuto. Tengo que despedirme de mi padre"

La morena dejó salir un suspiro por que sabía que evidentemente era un recorrido largo y la latina no quería que nuevamente Brittany arreglará el vuelo. Esto era algo planeado por Santana para la bailarina. Algo especial así que no le quedaba más que conducir su auto por varias horas.

La latina esperó por varios minutos a que la rubia saliera y estuviera lista para marcharse.

"¿Lista Britt?" la rubia asintió con la cabeza mientras Santana conducía todo el camino hasta la carretera.

"¡San! ¡Dime por favor a dónde vamos!" Brittany sonaba impaciente pero la latina se negaba a contestar. Quería sorprender completamente a la rubia. Ella ya había hecho mucho por ella y la morena decidió que era su turno de hacer feliz a la rubia.

Después de varias horas de camino la bailarina cayó completamente dormida. Pasaron varios minutos y la rubia giro su cuerpo hacia el asiento de conductor y así Santana podía ver perfectamente el rostro de la chica. Brittany tenía la boca unos milímetros abierta, su nariz se arrugaba de vez en cuando lo cual derretía el corazón de la latina, los rayos del sol daban perfectamente en la rubia cabellera de la chica. La chica parecía un ángel de acuerdo a Santana.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas más y la latina había hecho varias paradas para tomar café que la mantuviera despierta y con energías. También al baño. Brittany se había ofrecido para conducir varias veces pero la latina quería que todo dependiera de ella.

"San, llevamos varias horas conduciendo ¿A dónde iremos?"

La latina miró sonriente a la rubia pero no dijo nada y regresó su vista a la carretera.

"No lo sé Britt" la rubia miró inmediatamente a la latina con curiosidad.

Al no recibir respuesta de la rubia, Santana decidió romper el corto silencio "Las 100 cosas que quiero hacer antes de morir: Brittany S. Pierce. Número 78. Hacer un viaje en carretera sin un destino fijo"

"San ¿Es enserio?" la bailarina miró a la latina curiosamente entusiasmada, pero no tanto por el viaje. Si no por que la morena recordaba su lista. Recodó la noche que la había encontrado y que la había leído. Así que sin recibir una respuesta de la latina la rubia le dio un beso a la mejilla mientras la chica no quitaba su atención del camino.

""Britt, cuando empecé a conducir no llevaba un rumbo fijo y continuamos así hasta que caíste dormida pero luego tome el rumbo hacia la playa" la morena le lanzo una sonrisa a la rubia, nuevamente con su atención en el camino.

"¿San iremos a la playa?" la rubia comenzó a dar pequeños saltos en su asiento mientras la morena reía tiernamente.

Después de un par de horas más las chicas se aproximaban a la playa mientras Brittany señalaba varias cosas por la ventana. Lo cual Santana usualmente hubiera encontrado irritante pero cuando la rubia lo hacia sólo le parecía tierno y adorable. Comenzaba a oscurecer, sólo faltaban algunos minutos para la puesta de sol cuando ambas chicas llegaron a su destino.

"¡Corre San!" gritaba la rubia mientras hacia su camino hasta el mar.

"Estaré ahí en un minuto Britt" la morena abrió la parte de atrás de su auto mientras bajaba el equipaje y una tienda de campaña. A lo lejos podía observar a la rubia dando pequeños saltos en la arena mientras corría de las olas.

Después de varios minutos que las chicas se tomaron para armar la tienda donde dormirían o por lo menos la hicieron ver decente la morena extendió una toalla en la arena y ambas chicas se sentaron sobre ella y observaron la puesta de sol. Cuando la morena se dio cuenta que no faltaba mucho para que la luz del sol las abandonara por completó salto de la toalla.

"Ya vengo Britt" dijo la latina caminando hacia su auto que habían estacionado a unos cuantos pasos en la carretera.

Pasados un par de minutos la latina regresó con varios trozos de madera en sus brazos y los dejo caer justo en frente de la rubia y la toalla que había colocado en la arena.

"¿San?"

La morena se inclinó para prenderle fuego a los trozos de madera "Las 100 cosas que quiero hacer antes de morir: Brittany S. Pierce. Número 54. Hacer una fogata en la playa."

La rubia se acercó a la morena y con lágrimas en los ojos le dio un beso que decía más que todas las palabras podían decirle. Era un beso de agradecimiento, de felicidad, de amor, de todo lo bueno que Santana podía imaginar y en ese momento no se sintió mas feliz que de ver la reacción que había causado en su chica.

"Gracias San"

Ahora estaba completamente obscuro y las chicas sólo estaban iluminadas con la luz de la fogata y la luna.

Santana le dijo a la rubia que se recostara sobre ella mientras la latina hacia pequeños círculos con su pulgar en la dorada cabellera de la chica.

La latina nuevamente rompió el silencio "Las 100 cosas que quiero hacer antes de morir: Brittany S. Pierce. Número 84. Ver las estrellas por toda una noche."

Nuevamente Brittany sintió esa urgencia de derramar lágrimas, el hecho de que Santana recordara las pequeñas cosas de su lista la hacían temblar por dentro.

"San…todo esto es increíble. No puedo creer que hagas esto por mí, yo no tengo na-"la latina interrumpió a la rubia mientras lentamente levantaba su cuerpo de la toalla y quedó sentada de frente a la bailarina.

"Britt…" la latina tomó la mano de la rubia e hizo una pequeña pausa mientras ojos cafés miraban directamente a unos ojos azules.

"Brittany, en unas semanas terminaremos el colegio y tu irás a Julliard. Sé que aún no llega tu carta de aceptación pero estoy segura que lo hará en los siguientes días. Te aceptarán Britt y también irán Rachel y Quinn. Y yo…" la morena hizo una breve pausa.

"Britt…yo quisiera ir contigo…pero" la rubia miró con una sonrisa a la morena que tenía sólo una parte de su cara iluminada gracias a la fogata que mantenía el calor en la fría noche.

"Britt, antes de ir a Nueva York yo quiero…" la latina puso su mano detrás de ella.

Y poco a poco acercando una pequeña caja de color rojo la abrió lentamente dejando ver un anillo de diamantes y oro blanco en frente de la rubia "Britt ¿Te casarías conmigo?"

Al escuchar estas palabras la rubia dio un rápido salto dejando ir la mano de la morena y rápidamente se paró de la toalla poniendo ambas manos sobre su boca en sorpresa.

Ambas chicas se miraban fijamente.

"¿Britt?" la morena seguía en el suelo con el pequeño anillo apuntando hacia la rubia que estaba completamente perdida en sus pensamientos. Las chicas estaban dejando pasar varios minutos.

"San…yo…" lágrimas estaban cayendo por las mejillas de la rubia, pero sabía que debía mantenerse fuerte.

"No puedo Santana. Lo siento." Al escuchar lo que la rubia había dicho la morena dio un gran salto. Ambas chicas estaban paradas en este momento.

"¿Qué? Britt, creo que no es-"

"Escuchaste bien. No me puedo casar contigo" la rubia quitó con sus dedos las lágrimas y trató de usar un tono más creíble y rudo esta vez. Brittany no deseaba más que estar con Santana el resto de su vida, pero no podía.

La latina comenzó a llorar al escuchar la respuesta de la rubia por segunda vez.

"Pero Britt ¿Por qué no puedes?" Santana esperaba que la respuesta de la rubia fuera algo momentáneo , creía que había rechazado la propuesta por que aún eran jóvenes y quería esperar un poco más.

"Porque no Santana. No puedo." tratar de esa manera a la latina rompía al corazón de la rubia. La amaba y no quería verla sufrir. Pero por ese motivo era precisamente por el cual no se quería casar con ella. Los médicos le habían dicho a la rubia en su última visita que las siguientes semanas serían dolorosas y no le quedaba mas que 1 mes o 2 más de vida.

La latina bajó la mirada y dejó caer a la arena la caja con el anillo pero la rubia la tomó por las manos rápidamente. Debía de hacer algo.

"Santana, yo no te puedo hacer feliz. Tú te mereces a alguien que te haga feliz y algún día conocerás a esa persona y vivirán felices para siempre."

La morena levantó la mirada.

"¿Porqué me dices eso Brittany? Yo no quiero a nadie más Brittany. ¡Yo te quiero a ti!"

"¡Cállate Santana!" la rubia cubrió sus oídos con sus manos.

"¡No Brittany! Lo siento, pero te amo. Y no podrás cambiar eso." Ambas chicas estaban gritando tan fuerte como podían. La rubia no podía dejar que eso pasará. Ella quería que Santana tuviera una vida feliz y la disfrutara con una familia que ella no le podría dar nunca.

"¡No! ¡Cállate!"

"¡¿Porqué no Brittany? ¡¿Porqué?" la morena gritaba desesperada para obtener una respuesta de la rubia.

"¡Porque yo jamás te haré feliz Santana! Yo no puedo, me iré a Nueva York y tu conocerás a alguien que te quiera y tendrán una gran familia."

"Ya dije que iré a Nueva York contigo, mis padres dijeron que estaba bien"

"¡Pero yo no quiero que vengas conmigo! ¡¿No entiendes?"

"¡Brittany! ¡No te creo!" la morena tomó por las muñecas a la chica y la empezó a sacudir esperando una respuesta.

"¡Santana! Yo no te amo ¿Ok? ¿Es eso lo que querías escuchar? Bien. No te amo." La rubia hizo una pausa mientras veía a una Santana destrozada caer sobre sus rodillas en la arena.

"Y puedes regresar a Lima, en la mañana ya no estaré aquí."

La rubia corrió rápidamente hacia la carretera buscando entre sus contactos de su iPhone. Ambas chicas dejaban caer lágrimas desconsoladas. Ninguna de las dos podía describir el sentimiento en ese momento.

"¿Rachel?"

La rubia había esperado varios kilómetros lejos de la playa en una pequeña cafetería que le había dado como dirección a Rachel que venía en camino a recogerla con su padre. Sabía que no tardarían mucho ya que Brittany le había explicado a su padre que era una emergencia y definitivamente la irían a buscar en el helicóptero Pierce.

Rachel y Daniel no tardaron más de 2 horas en llegar y al momento de entrar en la cafetería, la morena se encontró con una rubia sentada en una esquina desconsolada y de inmediato tomó un asiento a su lado. La rubia levantó la vista y cuando las lágrimas dejaron de hacer su vista menos borrosa pudo ver a Rachel y de inmediato la sostuvo en un abrazo dejando caer todas las lágrimas en el hombro de la morena.

"Rach, me propuso matrimonio. Sabes que yo nunca la podré hacer fe-fe-feliz. Y Rachel, la amo. La amo como no te imaginas. No la quiero perder Rach, pero tú sabes lo que pasará en un mes y San-"

"Britt…Britt…está bien." La morena apretó con más fuerza a la rubia. Era su mejor amiga y le dolía verla de esa manera. Incluso la semana pasada cuando Brittany le pidió que la acompañara al médico la morena intentó hacerse la fuerte frente a ella y los doctores pero llegando a su casa corrió a su habitación y lloro por horas. No podía dejar de pensar que en pocos días perdería a su mejor amiga, a la rubia que había cambiado la vida de muchas personas en pocos meses. La persona que había hecho la diferencia en McKinley y sobretodo en la vida de ella, de Quinn y de Santana.

Daniel Pierce entró segundos después a darle a su hija un fuerte abrazo.

"Papi, San-Sant-"

"Tranquila mi pequeña unicornio. Estoy aquí."

Los tres salieron del lugar y en definitiva el helicóptero Pierce estaba sólo a unos metros del lugar con un par de hombres dentro esperando por ellos.

Rachel pasó la noche con Brittany. No podía dejar sola a su amiga en esos momentos y la rubia sólo se preguntaba como estaba la morena en ese momento.

Tan pronto como terminó de llorar Santana tomó el anillo de la arena y apagó el fuego de la fogata. La morena seguía desconsolada, no podría dejar de repetir las palabras que había escuchado por parte de la rubia. No la amaba. La latina intentó pensar que todo era una mentira pero lo había escuchado claramente. Brittany no la amaba y no le quedaba más motivo para quedarse ahí. Así que subió a su auto y condujo de vuelta a Lima. Llegó el domingo por la mañana y todo el día se quedó en su habitación. De pronto pensó en llamar a Puck y tener sexo todo el día pero no podía. No podía quitarse la imagen de la rubia de su cabeza, así que llamó a Quinn. Quién de inmediato fue, al igual que Rachel a apoyar a su amiga.

Estaba amaneciendo y la bailarina seguía sin poder dormir ni un poco.

Rachel le había llevado el desayuno a la cama y Brittany no había probado bocado. Mientras la morena veía fijamente a su amiga, la bailarina giro su vista a un pequeño mueble que estaba a un lado de su cama y observó algunas medicinas que estaban ahí y de inmediato cogió una por una y las aventó contra la ventana.

"¡Brittany!" Rachel estaba desesperada, la rubia había empezado a aventar sus medicinas y luego continúo con la lámpara y algunos portarretratos que tenía con fotos del viaje de las chicas a California.

"¡Brittany!" Rachel tomó una foto de la mano de la rubia que estaba a punto de aventar. Era una foto de ella y Santana la cual la morena recordó haber tomado un día en el club Glee. Al ver las lágrimas de desesperación que corrían por las mejillas de Brittany la morena la tomó en un fuerte abrazo pero a los pocos segundos sintió todo el peso de la rubia caer sobre ella.

"¿Britt? ¿Britt?" la morena se separó por un momento del abrazo y vio a la rubia con los ojos cerrados.

"¡BRITTANY!" Rachel estaba completamente desesperada y no sabía que hacer.

"¡SEÑOR PIERCE!... ¡DANIEL!"

A escasos segundos de escuchar los gritos en la habitación de la rubia, Daniel subió por las escaleras lo más rápido que sus piernas pudieron reaccionar y abriendo rápidamente la puerta se encontró con una morena llorando y una Brittany entre sus brazos.

Daniel sacó de un cajón del armario una jeringa y preparó un líquido que inyectó rápidamente en el brazo derecho de Brittany. Luego le pidió ayuda a la morena para tomar su pulso y al recibir buena respuesta por parte de la rubia la bajaron por las escaleras entre sus brazos.

"Hay que llegar al hospital Rachel"


	18. Capítulo 17

**HeYa es tan real como mi adicción a los tacos.**

**...**

**Lo siento, pero…Te amo.**

**Capítulo 17**

Santana había querido saltarse clases pero sabía que no podría hacerlo y después de la plática que tuvo con Quinn tenía la esperanza de que Brittany sólo estuviera asustada y habría cambiado su opinión. La morena aún llevaba el anillo de compromiso entre sus cosas del colegio.

Definitivamente caminar por los pasillos sin la rubia a un lado hacia sentir aún peor a la latina. Ya estaba acostumbrada a sentir las manos de Brittany entre las suyas, a sentir su olor, sus miradas, su sonrisa. Pero aparentemente la rubia no sentía lo mismo por Santana. Así que de una manera u otra debía de superar ese amor. Imposible. Pensaba la latina pero no quería dejar que la vieran así en McKinley. La habían visto enamorada si, pero nunca quebrada. Puck. Eso es. Necesitaba a Puck.

La latina trataba de ignorar el hecho de que no podía ver a la rubia por ningún lado en McKinley, y se preguntaba en donde estaba pero decidió darse por vencida y se juro que en el receso hablaría con Puck que seguramente no se negaría a una sesión de besos en público para atraer miradas y levantar sospechas. Con suerte la bailarina estaría ahí viendo todo y se pondría celosa.

Al llegar el receso la latina tomó su tiempo para que se formara la multitud en la cafetería así que llego exactamente 15 minutos más tarde que todos y fue directo hacia Noah Puckerman que se encontraba con el resto del equipo.

El chico estaba contando alguna clase de chiste machista mientras todos sus amigos se reían o por lo menos fingían cuando la latina le dio una vuelta agresivamente y lo comenzó a besar. No era un beso como ninguno de la rubia. Era frío, de enojo. Si, estaba enojada. Incluso mordió el labio de Puck tan fuerte que comenzó a sangrar.

"¡Qué mierda!" el chico se despegó del beso tan pronto como sintió la sangre correr por su boca.

Pero la latina no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando sintió que alguien la tomó por el brazo y la jaló agresivamente hacia la puerta. Santana no tuvo tiempo de mirar quien era, sólo seguía viendo a Puck que trataba de hacer la sangre parar pero tan pronto como reaccionó ya estaba fuera de la cafetería contra una pared.

"¡¿Me puedes explicar que estas haciendo?" una voz furiosa le gritaba a Santana mientras la empujaba contra la pared recargando sus manos en sus hombros.

"¡Santana!" la voz repetía pero la latina seguía sin procesar la información.

Estaba enojada y extrañaba a Brittany. Y por alguna razón se sentía culpable por haber besado a Puck. No era infidelidad, después de todo Brittany había dejado las cosas claras entre ellas.

"¡Santana!" Este último grito fue más fuerte de que los otros y la morena pudo reaccionar.

"Uh-uh ¿Rachel?"

"¡¿Me puedes explicar que fue eso con Noah?"

"No te importa Berry." Aunque nunca lo admitiría la latina estaba a punto de llorar.

"¡Claro que me importa Santana! ¡Mírate¡ ¿Tan pronto te olvidaste de Brittany?"

La latina fingió una risa al escuchar el nombre de la rubia "Berry, yo no soy para estar con una persona. Lo mejor es no meterse con los sentimientos. Brittany sólo fue un amor de secundaria"

Rachel le lanzó una mirada de decepción a la latina "Me decepcionas Santana."

Una rubia se aproximó a las chicas por detrás.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

Rachel fue la primera en contestar "Nada Quinn. Sólo platicaba un poco con Santana, pero tengo clase así que mejor me voy."

Rachel dejó a las dos chicas detrás mientras la miraban con atención.

"¿San? ¿Qué te ocurre?" a la porrista le preocupaba su amiga, Rachel ya la había puesto al tanto de todo lo que había pasado con Brittany pero no quería ser ella quién le dijera a la latina.

"Nada Quinn. ¿Qué les pasa a todos? ¿Creen que pueden venir aquí y decirme como me siento? ¡Estoy bien!"

"Santana, nadie te dijo como te sentías. Pero mejor me voy por que estas de un humor que nadie te aguanta…" Quinn le quería decir a su amiga todo lo que estaba pasando pero creía que debía ser mejor si se enteraba por la mejor amiga de Brittany.

Antes de marcharse la rubia decidió dirigirle unas últimas palabras a la latina.

"Oye San, creo que deberías escuchar a Rachel un poco y dejar caer tus paredes por una vez en tu vida. Y más te vale que lo hagas pronto. No hay mucho tiempo"

Las palabras de la porrista de ojos verdes dejaron muy pensativa a la latina "¿No hay mucho tiempo?"

Inmediatamente después que terminó la siguiente hora de clases la latina fue a buscar a Rachel a sus clases pero no tuvo suerte, pero alcanzó a mirar a Kurt y fue directo hacia él.

"No, ¡por favor! Yo no he hec-"

"Kurt ¿En dónde está Rachel?"

Al escuchar el tono suave que había usado la porrista con el chico de inmediatamente tuvo una reacción de sorpresa.

"¿Kurt?"

"Oh-Uh fue con Quinn a visitar a B-" El chico no sabía si debería de relevar cierta información.

"No lo sé Santana, sólo sé que se fue con Quinn. Tenían permiso de sus padres para salir antes"

Sin agradecer por la ayuda la latina salió y de inmediato buscó en sus contactos de su iPhone el número de Quinn.

…..

Las chicas entraron tomadas de la mano a la habitación del hospital donde se encontraba Brittany, la chica estaba conectada a muchos aparatos y tenía a su lado muchos frascos con medicinas. Al ver a su amiga así ambas chicas tragaron saliva pero trataron de mantenerse fuertes mientras Brittany les mostraba una tierna sonrisa desde la cama, una sonrisa que pronto se desvaneció.

"¿Cómo te sientes Britt?" preguntó Rachel tomando la mano de la rubia en la cama.

Las chicas no recibieron una respuesta y asumieron lo que la rubia hubiera contestado. El silencio fue interrumpido por la BlackBerry de Quinn que tocaba una canción que las chicas no pudieron reconocer.

"¿Hola?"

"¿San?" al escuchar que Quinn decía el nombre de la latina, Brittany la miró con esperanza pero luego volvió a mirar a Rachel con tristeza y no pudo ocultar las lágrimas que se empezaban a formar en sus ojos. No quería que la latina la viera, así que cuando Quinn giró su atención a ella, la bailarina le pidió con un simple movimiento de labios que no dijera nada a lo cual la porrista asintió con la cabeza.

"Si… ¿Rachel?...No San, estamos en…en…estudiando en casa de Rachel" la rubia pausó por un momento.

"¡No! ¡San! ¡Esper-" pero la latina había terminado la llamada antes de que la rubia pudiera terminar.

"Santana va hacia tu casa Rachel." La morena le lanzó una mirada amenazante a la rubia pero sabía que no tuvo tiempo para pensar lo que le dijo a Santana así que entendió perfectamente.

Brittany observó como las chicas abandonaban la habitación lentamente. La rubia giro su cabeza y con una sonrisa sujetó la carta que su padre le había llevado esta mañana y la puso debajo de su almohada para después perderse en una profunda siesta.

…

"¡Santana! ¡Qué sorpresa!" Rachel intentó sonar sorprendida al ver a la latina en la puerta de su casa.

"Rachel yo…"

"Hola San" dijo Quinn dejando ver su cabeza detrás de Rachel.

"Hola…"

"¿Podemos hablar?" preguntó la latina mirando a Rachel a los ojos la cual asintió con la cabeza ofreciéndole amablemente pasar y tomar un asiento en su casa.

Quinn dejó solas a las dos morenas mientras subía a la habitación de Rachel a "terminar la tarea".

"Rachel, sólo quería pedir perdón por lo que pasó hace un rato y…"

La cantante tomó la mano de la latina y la miró con simpatía.

"Entiendo San. No te preocupes"

Más segundos pasaron en silencio mientras la latina repasaba las palabras de Quinn.

"Rachel, hace un rato Quinn mencionó que debería hablarte pero la verdad no sé de que debería"

"Santana, creo que deberías de hablar contigo misma"

La latina miró a Rachel enojada y de inmediato dejo ir sus manos para dirigirse rápidamente a la puerta y salir de ahí.

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo! ¡Me largo!"

"¡SANTANA LOPEZ!" Gritó Quinn desde las escaleras antes de que la latina pudiera salir. Rápidamente la rubia se acercó a Rachel y le tomó la mano.

"Rach, tienes que decirle"

La cantante miró en los ojos de la porrista y asintió con la cabeza regresando su atención a Santana que estaba congelada entre la puerta y la casa.

"¿¡Me pueden decir que está pasando?"

"Santana, siéntate por favor…" dijo Rachel mientras tomaba la mano de la latina y la guiaba hasta una silla.

La morena seguía esperando una respuesta mientras las otras dos chicas se miraban una a la otra.

"San, la única razón por la que Brittany rechazó tu propuesta es por que se irá pronto y no te quiere lastimar. Quiere que seas feliz, pero te ama Santana. Brittany te ama y es por eso que rechazó tu propuesta"

"Rachel, si me amará se casaría conmigo. Ella no me ama. Sigo insistiendo que esta es una pérdida de tiempo, me voy."

Antes de que la latina se pudiera mover ambas chicas la detuvieron.

"Santana, Brittany está enferma. "

La morena tomó un momento para procesar las palabras que habían salido de la boca de Quinn pero no dijo nada.

"San, a Britt no le queda mucho tiempo. Me prohibió que te dijera esto por que no quiere que la veas así."

Lágrimas comenzaban a caer por toda la cara de la latina

"¿Porqué…porqué no me dijo?" la voz de la morena estaba completamente quebrada. Es la peor noticia que había recibido en su vida.

"Porque los médicos le dijeron que se curaría, que estaría bien con terapias, medicinas e inyecciones…pero…" el tono de Rachel sonaba exactamente igual al que había usado la latina. Ya ninguna de las tres chicas contuvo sus lágrimas.

"…Pero hace un par de semanas el cáncer se extendió hasta los pulmones, lo que causó la falta de aire y el desmayo de Brittany en California"

"¿En dónde esta?" la latina preguntó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en su voz.

"En el hospital San"

Y tan pronto como la morena escuchó la respuesta salió tan rápido como pudo de casa de Rachel, la cual la intentó alcanzar pero Quinn la sostuvo por la muñeca y le dijo saber que debían dejar ir a Santana.

….

El camino hacia el hospital estuvo lleno de lágrimas por parte de la latina, se venía repitiendo cuan equivocada estaba acerca de Brittany. La rubia la amaba y sólo quería que fuera feliz. Sólo pensar en los ojos de la bailarina hacia que Santana derramará más lágrimas y cuando llego al hospital bajo rápidamente.

…..

La latina pensó unos instantes antes de abrir la puerta donde la enfermera con mal gusto en zapatos le dijera en dónde estaba Brittany y después de quitar las lágrimas de su cara decidió entrar y se encontró con una rubia en una cama viendo televisión que al escuchar la puerta giró su atención a ella.

"San…" dijo la rubia claramente sorprendida. Ella estaba esperando a alguna enfermera que la revisara o le administrará otra dosis de medicinas.

"Santana, por favor no te enojes conmigo"

La latina trató de mostrar fortaleza frente a la rubia.

"No lo estoy Britt-Britt"

"¿Estas… bien?" la rubia le preguntó a la morena.

"No" admitió rápidamente la latina sintiendo las lágrimas aproximarse poco a poco. "No estoy bien del todo"

"Lo siento" Brittany suspiró.

"No, no digas esto Britt-Britt" contestó la latina mirando por unos segundos a la rubia.

"¿Alguna vez te dije que eres hermosa?"

"Si, lo has hecho San."

"Bueno, esta vez es enserio"

Brittany no se explicaba como la latina pensaba que era hermosa cuando horas antes se había visto en un espejo y se veía de la peor manera que alguien pudiera verse.

La morena tomó asiento en la cama por las piernas de la rubia.

"San, estoy horrible"

"¿Enserio? Porque creí que te habrías arreglado por que tendrías una cita con algún doctor hoy…estas más hermosa que nunca Brittany."

La rubia le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

"Britt, sólo quiero que sepas que no importa lo que pasé. Aquí me quedaré. A tu lado y para siempre"

La rubia no dijo nada por un momento pero nuevamente miró a los ojos de la latina y le bastó para tomar una decisión.

"Si San"

"¿Si?"

"Santana Lopez, te amo y me quiero casar contigo"

La latina se acercó a la rubia dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

"Te amo Brittany Susan Lopez"

La rubia sonrió al escuchar la manera en que la latina la había llamado.

"San, aún no nos casamos"

"No, pero me gusta como suena…" la latina buscó entre sus cosas la caja con el anillo y después de unos segundos la sacó.

"La última vez no me fue bien con esto, así que lo haré de nuevo"

La latina se inclinó en una rodilla tomando la mano izquierda de la rubia que no paraba de reír.

"Brittany Pierce, ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?"

"¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si San!" La morena deslizo el anillo de oro blanco y diamantes sobre el dedo anular izquierdo de la rubia y se inclinó para darle un beso, esta vez duró varios minutos.

"Te amo San"

"Yo también Britt"


	19. Capítulo 18

**HeYa es tan real como mi adicción a los tacos.**

**...**

**Lo siento, pero…Te amo.**

**Capítulo 18**

"¡Quinn!" Gritó Rachel desde la puerta de su casa. "¡¿Quieres darte prisa? ¡La ceremonia empieza en 23 minutos!"

La rubia bajó rápidamente por las escaleras.

"Cielos Rachel, espero no llegar tarde a nuestra boda"

La morena sonrío con sólo pensar en que un día podría ser la boda de ellas dos.

….

"¡Corre!" Quinn y Rachel entraron rápidamente al hospital y corrieron tan rápido como sus vestidos y plataformas se los permitieron.

Al momento de llegar a la habitación pudieron ver que eran las únicas que faltaban. Se encontraban presentes el padre de Brittany, los padres de Santana, los miembros del club Glee y obviamente Brittany, Santana y el juez.

Al instante que las chicas tomaron sus lugares en la habitación la ceremonia comenzó.

Brittany y Santana no se dejaron de mirar la una a la otra toda la ceremonia, ni siquiera ponían atención a lo que el juez estaba diciendo. Los padres de las chicas miraban felices a las chicas. Los miembros del club Glee se tomaban de las manos mientras Quinn tomaba del otro lado de la habitación la mano de su chica. Y Rachel…Rachel lloraba mientras trataba que su maquillaje se mantuviera en su lugar.

"Es por esto que Barbra siempre lleva un maquillista con ella" murmuró la morena pero apenas ella escucho así que atrajo la atención de nadie.

El momento de los votos matrimoniales llegó y Santana fue la primera en hablar. Tomando la mano de Brittany y mirándola directamente a los ojos la morena suspiro y con algunas dificultades para empezar sus palabras se armó de valor.

_Brittany me entrego a ti este día, para compartir mi vida contigo._

_Puedes confiar en mi amor, porque es real._

_Mi voto estará contigo para siempre._

_Cuando caigas, te levantaré, cuando llores te confortaré, cuando rías compartiré contigo tus risas._

_Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo desde este momento hasta la eternidad._

Era el turno de la rubia pero las lágrimas estaban complicando sus palabras.

_Santana hoy me encuentro aquí frente a nuestra familia y amigos para prometerte que siempre estarás en mi mente, mi vida y en mi corazón._

_No te prometo que seré eterna por que el cuerpo muere, pero mi amor por ti será infinito. _

_Hasta que mi cuerpo desaparezca y mi pensamiento sea sólo un recuerdo en tu memoria. _

_Porque te amo y siempre lo haré._

"Sin más de mi parte declaro a Brittany Susan Pierce y Santana Lopez en matrimonió" concluyó el juez e inmediatamente después las chicas se tomaron las manos y se dieron un apasionado y tierno beso mientras todos en la habitación las observaban llenos de felicidad y Rachel…Rachel lloraba.

…...

Una hora después de celebración algunos doctores entraron a la habitación y les pidieron a todos los que no fueran familiares que se retiraran ya que la paciente tenía que descansar. Eran las 8 p.m. para ser exactos y Santana hizo una pequeña danza ya que oficialmente estaba casada con Brittany la que la hacia la mujer con más derecho a estar ahí. La rubia sólo río al momento de ver como la latina sacudía su cuerpo mientras se burlaba de Rachel que seguía llorando mientras salía del brazo de Quinn por la puerta.

Todos los invitados se despidieron de las chicas amablemente hasta que se quedaron completamente solas.

"¿San?" La rubia no se estaba sintiendo bien y quería hablar con la latina.

"¿Si Britt?"

"San, firmé unos papeles que se llaman DNR. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?"

La rubia recibió una respuesta con un movimiento de cabeza por parte de la latina.

"Quiere decir que cuando llegué la hora los médicos tienen prohibido darme tratamientos para mantenerme con vida. Quiero que cuando sea el momento los entregues a los doctores"

"No" respondió rápidamente la latina "No pienses así Britt. Eso no pasará"

"San, por favor." La rubia tomó la mano de la latina "Es lo que yo quiero."

"No…Britt por favor," respondió Santana entre llantos "No me hagas hacer eso, no puedo Brittany."

La rubia mantuvo su posición "¿Ni siquiera por mi?" Aun que Santana no se podía negar a esa pregunta y había prometido a Brittany hacer lo que le dijo que hiciera no sabría si iba a ser capas de hacerlo. ¿Cómo dejar que los doctores no hicieran nada para intervenir?¿Cómo dejar morir a Brittany?

"San, necesito que hagas algo más por mi" en ese momento la latina temía que fuera alguna otra petición como la anterior. Solo pensar en ella le daba la sensación de cambiar su vida por la de la rubia.

"Dime Britt"

La rubia sacó dos cartas de debajo de su almohada, las sostuvo cerca de su corazón por un momento y luego le entregó ambas cartas a Santana. La latina miró cuidadosamente ambas cartas, la primera decía:

"De: Britt

Para: Santana.

No abrir hasta que sea el momento adecuado"

Pero la segunda fue la que llamó más la atención de la morena.

"Santana Lopez:

Universidad de Harvard"

La morena llevó una de sus manos a su boca en sorpresa.

"San…quiero que me prometas que irás a Harvard y terminarás la carrera de medicina que tanto deseas"

Santana no tenía palabras para lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Britt, ¿Aplicaste a Harvard por mi?" las lágrimas en ese momento eran incontrolables

"Si, bueno, cuando me leíste tu lista de sueños tuve que falsificar tu firma y pedirles a tus padres que mantuvieran el secreto pero uhm…llegó a mi casa pocas horas después que llegué aquí y mi padre me la dio."

La morena se acercó llorando a la rubia la cual le hizo algo de espacio en su cama.

"No te quiero perder Britt."

"No lo harás San, siempre estaré contigo…" Brittany miró un momento por la ventana.

"¿Ves la luna San?" la morena afirmo moviendo la cabeza "Cada que veas la luna acuérdate de mi, por que será exactamente la luna que yo también estaré mirando."

Santana apretó más firmemente la mano de la rubia. "¿Y si esta nublado? ¿Y si es de día?" preguntó asustada la morena.

"Entonces tendrás que ver en tu corazón. Ahí estaré siempre. No importa si es de día, de noche, si llueve, si nieva. Siempre estaré contigo."

La rubia sintió como la morena la apretaba en un fuerte abrazo mientras las dos se acostaban en la cama, sintió como Santana apretaba su mano y alcanzó a escuchar como susurró algo que apenas pudo oír.

"También te amo San. Descansa."

Nada se sentía mejor que tener a la mujer que amaba a su lado. La mujer que la había hecho cambiar y que le había enseñado el significado del amor. Santana Lopez le dio más esperanza a Brittany en un año que toda la que había sentido en los 18 años que había vivido.

En ese momento Brittany recordó algo que había escrito en la lista.

_Brittany S. Pierce: Las 100 cosas que quiero hacer antes de morir. Número 3: Estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo._

La rubia comprendió que era momento de borrar eso de su lista. Su cuerpo estaba ahí, pero su alma, mente, corazón y vida estaban con Santana Lopez.

Y con una sonrisa en el rostro cerro sus ojos y cayó profundamente dormida.

"Gracias San. Te amo"

…...

"Britt, despierta traje el desayuno" dijo la morena entrando entusiasmada a la habitación.

"Britt…Britt despierta el desayuno esta aquí…es tocinoooo….tu ¡favooooriiiitooo!" La latina dijo esta última parte cantando pero al recibir no respuesta dejó la bandeja con comida en una silla y caminó hasta la cama.

Moviendo delicadamente con sus manos a la rubia por un hombro la morena trató de despertar a la chica.

"¿Britt?"

"Britt despierta, he traído el desayuno" el tono de Santana era cada vez más desesperado.

"¡Britt! ¡Britt! ¡No! ¡Brittany! ¡Despierta!" la morena miró el electrocardiógrafo que estaba conectado a la rubia y vio que los latidos de su corazón eran completamente nulos.

"¡Brittany! ¡No! ¡No! ¡¿Porqué?" Santana lloraba desconsolada, jamás había sentido tanto dolor en su vida. Quería que la rubia despertara y le dijera alguno de sus hechos reales sobre enfermedades de gatos o sus teorías de por que los unicornios eran reales.

Los doctores escucharon los gritos de desesperación desde el pasillo y rápidamente corrieron a la habitación donde se encontraron con Santana abrazando el cuerpo ya sin vida de Brittany.

Trataban de separar a la latina pero era un esfuerzo en vano. Minutos después Quinn y Rachel hicieron su aparición, venían sonrientes cargando un ramo de flores pero en cuanto entraron a la habitación dejaron caer el ramo al suelo.

"Quinn…dime que no…" Rachel inmediatamente comenzó a llorar al ver a la latina aferrada al cuerpo de la rubia sobre la cama y a un par de doctores tomándola de los brazos.

"Rach, no…no puede se-" la voz de la porrista también estaba completamente descompuesta, antes de que alguna de las chicas pudiera decir algo entro corriendo Daniel Pierce.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡¿Porqué tu mi pequeña unicornio?" Daniel cayó de rodillas al suelo justo de frente a la cama donde la rubia descansaba.

Rachel se giró hacia Quinn y las dos chicas lloraron mientras se abrazaban una a la otra.

…

Minutos antes del funeral Santana se encontraba sola en el comedor perdida completamente en sus pensamientos, pero un golpe en la puerta robó por completo su atención.

"¿Brittany Pierce?" preguntó el hombre al momento que la latina abría la puerta.

La morena tomó algunos segundos para contestar.

"Si, soy yo"

El chico le ofreció una sonrisa mientras le entregaba un papel donde tenía que firmar de recibido para luego entregarle una carta.

Santana regresó a su silla tan pronto como cerró la puerta y leyó el remitente de la carta:

"Brittany Susan Pierce.

Academia Julliard"

La morena abrió lentamente la carta y la leyó en silencio, después varias lágrimas empezaron a bajar lentamente por sus mejillas.

Mirando al cielo y entre llantos la morena hablo en voz alta. "Lo lograste Britt-Britt"

…..

"¿Santana?" preguntó Quinn mientras se aproximaba a su amiga y la tomaba por el hombro. "San, esta todo listo." Pero la morena sólo le dejo saber que en un momento estaría ahí con la cabeza.

Santana sacó la carta que le había dado Brittany en el hospital la noche anterior y volvió a leer lo que decía en el sobre:

"De: Britt

Para: Santana.

No abrir hasta que sea el momento adecuado"

La morena abrió el sobre y sacó la carta que tenía dentro. Secando unas cuántas lágrimas de sus ojos comenzó a leer mientras con su otra mano sostenía el collar que Brittany le había regalado hace varios meses.

_Hola, Santana,_

_Estoy orgullosa de ti._

_No te he visto desde el incidente en la playa pero hoy recibí tu carta de admisión a Harvard. Estoy segura que serás una gran doctora._

_Hay tantas cosas que quisiera cambiar sobre mi vida. Supongo que es normal considerando lo que me esta pasando, pero hay algo más que quiero que sepas._

_A pesar de lo dura que la vida puede ser, no quiero que te des nunca por vencida en tus sueños San. Solo hay una vida: la que vivimos. Arriésgate, pelea, mantente firme en lo que crees y nunca, nunca olvides cuanto te amo. _

_El amor es lo más maravilloso de la vida, y esto sucede cuando disfrutas cada momento, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo...Gracias Santana. Gracias por haber estado conmigo y hacerme pasar los mejores momentos de mi vida._

_El tiempo pasa Santana, pero el corazón nunca olvida. _

_Espero que seas feliz y formes una familia con alguien que te ame._

_Siempre tuya_

_-Brittany._

La morena no podía contener todas las lágrimas. Incluso unas habían caído a la carta y algunas palabras quedaban ilegibles por la tinta de bolígrafo que se había corrido.

…

"Santana, tienes que prometer que me llamarás a diario por Skype."

Con una sonrisa la latina atrapó a Rachel en un abrazo. "Por mucho que trato de odiarte no lo hago Rachel. Lo prometo."

Quinn miraba la interacción de las dos chicas mientras sostenía el boleto de avión y el pasaporte de la latina.

"Te extrañaré Quinn"

"Yo también San" respondió la rubia mientras devolvía el tierno abrazo a su amiga.

_Pasajeros con destino a Cambridge, Massachusetts favor de abordar por la puerta 7_

Las chicas escucharon el mensaje que salía por los altavoces del aeropuerto. "Es tiempo." Dijo Rachel mirando con una sonrisa a la latina.

"Si, adiós chicas" tan pronto como la latina se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar escuchó un grito.

"¡Santana!" Rachel se aproximaba hacia ella rápidamente.

"Casi lo olvido, Brittany me dio esto para ti antes de morir. Dijo que no lo aceptarías si te lo daba ella pero me hizo jurarle que te lo daría"

Santana tomó el papel de las manos de Rachel.

"¡¿Qué?...No no puedo aceptarlo Rachel."

"También dijo que dirías eso, y me dijo que te dijera que como su esposa estabas obligada a aceptarlo"

La morena miró por unos segundos el papel. "Rachel, pero 5 millones son demasiado yo no…" cuando la morena levantó la vista Rachel ya no estaba con ella, y alcanzó a ver como una rubia salía tomada de la mano con una morena de más baja estatura. La morena miró hacia el cielo y sonrío mientras hacia su camino hasta la puerta donde tomaría su vuelo.

…

Después de 7 años Santana Lopez se gradúo con honores de la universidad de Harvard y era ahora una gran doctora, había hecho su vida en Nueva York donde vivían sus amigas Rachel y Quinn con sus 2 hijos. Las chicas nunca perdieron el contacto.

"¡Quinn!"

"Rachel ¿Porqué siempre tenemos el problema de la impuntualidad en eventos importantes?"

"No lo sé Quinn, ¿será tal ves por qué nunca te quieres despertar?" La morena ya estaba acostumbrada a tardar horas en despertar a su ahora ya esposa.

Las chicas se apresuraron e hicieron su camino rápidamente hasta la 5ta avenida, la ceremonia ya había comenzado y Santana estaba parada al frente dando un pequeño discurso ante toda la prensa.

"Gracias a todos por venir. Hoy es un día muy importante para mí por que todo esto es en honor a una persona que cambió completamente mi vida en el último año de secundaria. En su honor, el nombre de este estudio de baile…" la morena pausó un momento para mirar a la estructura detrás de ella mientras unos hombres revelaban el nombre del estudio. "Academia de baile B. ."

La multitud y la prensa aplaudía fuertemente mientras tomaban fotos y gritaban preguntas.

La latina en el frente seguía atenta viendo el nombre de la estructura y cuando lágrimas de orgullo se empezaron a formar en sus ojos, se murmuro a sí misma. "Las 100 cosas que quiero hacer antes de morir: Brittany S. Pierce. Número 24. Construir una escuela de baile." Cuando la primer lágrima corrió por una de las mejillas de la latina volvió a abrir la boca "Tú sigues viva Britt y siempre lo estarás."

Santana Lopez se había convertido en una exitosa e inteligente doctora, ya había hecho varios viajes a diferentes partes del mundo. Después de 10 años decidió establecerse en la ciudad de Nueva York y formar una familia.

No había un solo día en que no pensara en cierta bailarina de ojos azules. La persona que le había hecho ver las pequeñas cosas de la vida como si fueran las más grandes. Esta bailarina la había enseñado a creer, a vivir, a soñar, a correr y sobretodo le había enseñado a amar.

Brittany Susan Pierce había cambiado la vida de Santana Lopez en todas las maneras posibles.


	20. Epílogo

**HeYa es tan real como que Bob Esponja es gay.**

**Lo siento, pero…Te amo.**

**Epílogo**

"Hola Britt-Britt." Dijo Santana mientras se inclinaba en rodillas para posar un ramo de flores en un trozo de piedra con el nombre de la rubia.

"Sé que no había visitado en 10 años…cumplí nuestros sueños Britt." Dijo la latina con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Segundos después se acercó una tierna niña rubia de ojos azules detrás de la morena y la tomó de la mano. Santana miró hacia abajo y la niña le estaba sonriendo de vuelta.

"¿Mami?"

La morena se inclinó hacia la niña hasta quedar de su estatura.

"Britt, ella es Susan. Nuestra hija."

"¿Aquí está mi mami Britt?"

"Si Susan, ella quería tener una linda niña así como tú."

Susan desvió lentamente su mirada de los ojos de su madre y leyó lo que decía en el trozo de piedra.

"Te quiero mami Britt."

Santana tomó la mano de la pequeña y lentamente se alejaron se alejaron del lugar.

…

Años más tarde la pequeña Susan ya había entrado a la universidad, a Julliard. Aunque Santana la había adoptado Susan Lopez-Pierce era tan buena bailarina como Brittany.

Susan solía visitar a su madre en Lima en las vacaciones, se había hecho una tradición desde que Santana había decidido dejar la gran manzana y regresar al lugar donde todo había comenzado. La morena estaba entrando a sus 50 años para ser exactos.

"¡Susan!"

"¡Mami! ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Bien Susan" la morena sólo le ofreció una linda sonrisa.

Madre e hija conversaron por varias horas hasta que decidieron ir a la cama.

Santana se fue a la cama sosteniendo el mismo collar que cierta rubia le había obsequiado en su último año de secundaria.

"Estoy segura que si estuvieras aquí estarías orgullosa de Susan."

Minutos después la morena cayó profundamente dormida. Estaba acostumbrada a tener sueños en dónde soñaba con el pasado. Esta vez la morena se podía ver a ella y a Brittany de la edad en que se conocieron. Ambas tenían 17 años y estaban en la misma playa donde la morena propuso matrimonio. La rubia llevaba un largo vestido blanco y su larga cabellera caía por sus hombros. Brillaba como un ángel.

"_¿Britt?"_

"_Hola San."_

"_Britt, te hecho de menos." _La rubia le contesto con una simple sonrisa.

"¿¡Mami?" Santana sintió como alguien la sacudía violentamente.

"¡¿Mami?"

"_Britt, ¿Esto es un sueño?" _La morena quería que todo fuera real, que ambas estaban juntas y seguían siendo jóvenes.

"_San, recuerda que tus sueños llegan tan lejos como los quieras llevar." _

La morena no dijo nada por unos segundos y luego estiró su mano hacia la rubia que la tomó de vuelta.

"¿A dónde iremos San?"

"_Las 100 cosas que quiero hacer antes de morir: Brittany S. Pierce. Número 32 y 100. Escalar el monte Everest y despertar a diario con la persona que amo."_

Las chicas desaparecieron entre la luz del sol en la playa.

…...

Habían pasado 25 años desde que Santana había perdido a la rubia y esa noche que la volvió a encontrar estaba segura que no la dejaría ir de nuevo.

Esa misma noche Santana Lopez falleció a los 50 años de edad.

Había cumplido sus sueños y los de la rubia. Nunca la había dejado de amar. Había creado una hermosa mujer ella sola. Nunca necesito de una pareja amorosa para sentirse completa, después de todo para ella Brittany nunca se había ido, estaba en su corazón, en su mente. Y cada que se sentía triste sólo tenía que mirar la luna.

Brittany y Santana habían vivido una historia de amor como ninguna. Habían sonreído, habían llorado, habían vivido aventuras juntas imposibles de olvidar, pero sobre todas las cosas habían soñado y amado. Esos sueños superaban la realidad, muchas personas crearían que los sueños son simplemente ilusiones imposibles, pero para estas chicas los sueños nunca eran lo suficiente mente grandes para que su amor no los superara.

Después de 25 años las chicas se volvieron a rencontrar y aunque sus cuerpos físicos no estaban en la tierra, sus corazones permanecían juntos.

FIN.

…...

_**¡Muchas gracias a todos! Ha sido realmente increíble. Aunque la fic no tiene muchos capítulos espero que les haya gustado y que la hayan disfrutado. Si les gustó recomiéndenla a sus amigos y dejen sus comentarios abajo.**_

_**Espero poder escribir otra fanfic pronto.**_

_**Muchas gracias enserio, estos últimos capítulos fueron realmente difíciles de escribir ya que el llanto lo hacía imposible. Pero realmente me he divertido y ha sido increíble.**_

_**No olviden dejar sus comentarios. ¿Qué opinan? Me gustaría saber, es muy importante leer las opiniones de las personas que te acompañan en jornadas como esta, y si escribí esta fanfic fue por ustedes. Porque recibí buena respuesta desde el primer capítulo.**_

_**¡Los quiero y cuídense mucho!**_

_**-Carmen**_


End file.
